Diamond's Diaper Playdates
by SPB
Summary: (Sequel to Foal For A Day. Originally published on FiMFiction. Warning!: Contains diapers, diaper useage, and AB/DL themes! Reader discretion is advised and encouraged!) Diamond Tiara is about to have some unexpected playmates for her babying treatment. But who will they be? And more importantly, how will they react to the "treatment"?
1. Playdate 1 - Spoiled Rich

It was hard to believe almost six months had passed since that fateful day, the day in which Spoiled Rich had decided to give her daughter a chance to experience the foalhood she never got to fully enjoy (thanks in no small part to her mother's behavior). Since then, a lot of things had changed for mother and daughter alike.

Diamond Tiara still spent most of her days hanging out with her new friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Or Silver Spoon, if the crusaders weren't available. But once in awhile she'd be called home by her mother for 'etiquette lessons', such as how to properly adjust silverware and play a fine melody on the piano.

However, when those sessions were done, or whenever Diamond came home at sundown, she'd usually be marched straight to her room to be diapered. And Spoiled would (at least for the most part) take care of her as if she were a foal.

Even Filthy Rich had to admit, since the treatment had begun, his wife and their daughter seemed to be growing closer than they'd been at any point in their lives. It helped that his daughter made for such a cute little foal, especially whenever he caught sight of her adorable little waddle.

But as time went on, it became clear to both Filthy and Spoiled, that a part of Tiara longed for a chance to have someone to share all this ageplay stuff with (especially since she had more foal toys to play with than she knew what to do with alone). Of course, she never outright expressed any of this, but it wasn't hard to notice the signs of her trying to hide her loneliness. The occasional slump in her shoulders, the faint traces of a frown trying to appear, and the look of confliction that could be seen in her cornflower blue eyes. All of those signs were hard to ignore.

And so it was that the parents decided one day that they'd give their daughter a playmate. However, because they weren't quite sure how badly she actually wanted one, and didn't want to run the risk of any of her friends finding out if she wasn't comfortable telling them, the two became convinced it would have to fall to one of _them_ to be the playmate.

* * *

Spoiled had just finished tucking Tiara into bed, and popping the hot pink colored pacifier into her mouth. "Sweet dreams, my little Diamond." Spoiled softly cooed, kissing her diapered daughter on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Mommy." Diamond lisped behind the pacifier, shortly before she fell sound asleep and began snoring away, as Spoiled turned off the light and closed the door of her daughter's bedroom.

Upon entering the hallway however, Spoiled was quite surprised to see her husband waiting for her, and he seemed to have an exceptionally bright smile for some reason. " _Just what in the name of Celestia is he up to?_ " Spoiled thought to herself. " _Did it humor him to see me frown, because today was a rare occasion in which I had to change our only daughter's smelly diaper? For such a little filly, she can be quite the big stinker._ "

"Let's retire to my study," Filthy whispered to his wife. "There's somethin' you and I need to discuss," Then he quickly added. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. You've been doin' an excellent job takin' care of our precious little angel." He gave a knowing wink, as he trotted off down the hall.

Spoiled followed, relieved to know that she was likely out of trouble for now, but still confused as to what her husband wished to discuss with her privately so late in the evening. Not even the warm fire and the soft feeling of the armchairs as Spoiled sank into one could lift the cloud of worry from her mind. Her husband could be incredibly difficult to read sometimes.

Filthy sat down in a chair across from Spoiled, and looked directly at her. He said nothing for a few seconds, contemplating and pondering what he was about to suggest. But when the moment had passed, he cleared his throat and in a soft but serious tone began to speak. "I'm sure you've noticed by now, that our little princess has been longin' for somepony to play with, durin' those days and nights when she's all diapered up and actin' cute by herself."

Spoiled nodded in understanding, then blushed as she replied. "Filthy darling, you're not suggesting we have another foal, are you? One big one is already almost more than I can handle. Besides, as we both know, my 'drive' isn't quite what it used to be..."

Filthy chuckled. "No, no, no, I ain't lookin' for us to have another foal right now," Spoiled breathed a sigh of relief, a premature one at that, as Filthy then added. "But I was thinkin', you could be the playmate our daughter's been longin' for, just for a single day."

Spoiled's reaction was not at all what Filthy had expected. He'd expected her to be mad, furious even, and likely threaten a divorce. But instead, Spoiled threw back her head and laughed long and loud. "Oh, that was a good one, dear," She chuckled, once she'd caught her breath and regained her composure. "You really had me going for a moment there, but my hearing must not be as sharp as it once was. There's absolutely no way you just said what I think you suggested. **YOU** , suggesting that _I_ get all diapered up and be treated like a foal! Hilarious!"

But Filthy didn't laugh at all, he just replied in a straight tone of voice. "That's exactly what I just said, dear."

This time, Spoiled didn't find it quite as amusing, not even a little. Just like Filthy had expected initially, his wife narrowed her eyes and bellowed at the top of her lungs: "ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Not so loud!" Filthy shushed. "You're gonna wake up our sleepin' angel, and you know how hard it can be to get her to go back to sleep."

"There's absolutely no way I'm subjecting myself to that kind of humiliation!" Spoiled protested, only slightly lowering her tone of voice. "Not even if you paid me a million bits!"

"Come on, honey," Filthy pleaded, trying to calm his wife down. "It'll only be for a solitary day, and nopony will know besides you, me, Randolph, and our little Diamond of course. And we'll make sure it stays between the four of us."

"You can't actually expect me to put on a diaper and act like a foal just to please our daughter, do you?!" Spoiled snorted, barely resisting the urge to get up and leave the room right then and there.

"Why not, you already act like a foal sometimes," Filthy joked with little malice. "I mean, you threw a pretty nasty temper tantrum outside the schoolyard from what I heard. And you can still be quite temperamental, despite your improvements. So, if you're gonna act like a foal, ya might as well look the part," Giving his wife his best pair of puppy dog eyes, he then added. "Come on, for the sake of our daughter? I promise you won't ever have to do it again if you don't want to."

Spoiled wasn't really affected by the pleading look her husband gave her, she was used to his guilt tripping and she prided herself on being strong-willed enough to resist it (especially while potty training her daughter as she cried and hollered out for her diapers). But in the back of her mind she thought. _I do owe him for giving me that second chance, especially since I'm sure he wanted to divorce me as soon as he found out how horrible I was._ With a sigh she mentally added. " _The things I do for the sake of my husband's love, if he wasn't so wealthy I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to handle this kind of stuff._ " Reluctantly, Spoiled gave in. "Fine, just for one day."

Filthy approached his wife and nuzzled her lovingly. "Thanks for agreein' to this, honey. You'll make a cute foal." He cooed.

Spoiled just rolled her eyes. "Just so we're clear, I'm **NOT** using my diaper, not at all! And if you tell _anypony_ about this, you're sleeping on the couch for a whole month, got it?! And an entire year of eating my home cooking!" She threatened her husband.

Filthy smiled as he nodded in approval. "Of course I understand, dear. Now get some rest, and in the mornin' we'll get you all diapered and powdered up nice," Filthy proceeded to get up from his favorite chair and trot over to the door. But just before he reached the knob, he turned back to his wife and added lastly. "Oh, and one more thing, unless I say otherwise you have to call me 'Daddy' while you're in diapers. After all, most foals have a 'Daddy' or a 'Mommy' to take care of them. It'll take a bit of gettin' used to, but I'm sure we'll both manage somehow."

" _What have I gotten myself into? I sincerely hope the mares at the social club never hear about this._ " Spoiled thought to herself, but didn't dare to say anything out loud.

* * *

Diamond Tiara yawned and stretched, as she slowly opened her eyes, quickly pressing a hoof to her diaper and relieved to see that it was as dry as a bone. " _Thank goodness I haven't lost my continence, never thought I'd be so proud of the fact that I'm potty trained._ " The pink coated filly thought to herself, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight outside. When they'd finally done so, Diamond saw her mother, wearing a thick, white, diaper. _Wait, what_?!

Diamond blinked and rubbed her eyes strenuously. No, she wasn't seeing things, that was definitely her mother. The opal colored eyes and pale, grayish pink coat were unmistakeable, to say nothing of that rather pronounced snout. And that was unquestionably a diaper around her mother's plump rump. What Tiara found most odd though, was the fact that her mother's two toned pinkish-purple mane and tail, had been styled to look like their appearance from when her mom went by her old name of Spoiled Milk. The filly spit her pacifier out in surprise. "Mother?" She asked, unsure of what else to say. "Why are you dressed like that?" And she giggled as she added. "And why in Equestria are you wearing a diaper?"

Spoiled bit her lip, unsure of how she was supposed to answer. " _Am I supposed to talk like a foal when I speak to her? She usually just says 'Mommy' or 'Daddy', and occasionally converses with her teddy._ " The older pony thought to herself.

Before Spoiled could answer however, Filthy Rich came trotting in and explained. "Because, she's gonna be your playmate, my precious little Diamond." He flashed a bright smile at his daughter, as Spoiled just went along with it.

"What?! For real?!" Tiara exclaimed in amazement.

Filthy nodded in affirmation. "Uh-huh, and now you're both gonna be Daddy's little princesses for today," He continued to smile, as he approached his blanket-wrapped daughter and cooed lightly. "Now, I already diapered Spoiled so I know she's clean. But what about you, my little Diamond? Did you make a stinky winky for Daddy Waddy?"

"Nu-uh, all nice and clean," Diamond happily replied, tossing off the blankets and showing off her diapered rear. "See? I'm a big filly, I don't mess myself at all. I make poopies in the big pony potty now."

"Well then, I guess you won't mind if I give you a quick diaper check to see?" Filthy smiled, as he carefully pulled back his daughter's diaper with a brown colored hoof. Just like she'd promised, it was clean as a whistle. "Well, you just let Daddy know if you have to go potty, okay?" He asked affectionately.

Tiara agreed. "I will, Daddy, I promise."

"Excellent!" Filthy beamed, as he looked at both of his foals and asked them together. "Now, how about we have breakfast? I wonder what delicious num-nums Randolph has cooked up for you two today?" He then led both Diamond and Spoiled out of Tiara's bedroom, and down the hall to the dining area. Once both foals were seated at the table (With Spoiled blushing at how audible a crinkle her diaper gave off when she sat on it), Filthy took the liberty of tying bibs around their necks (pink for Diamond and yellow for Spoiled), before he retreated to the kitchen, only to return shortly with two bowls of oatmeal.

Spoiled immediately reached out a hoof to grab the spoon resting in the oatmeal, but Diamond just giggled as she explained. "We're not allowed to feed ourselves, silly filly. We don't know how to yet."

"Diamond's right, Spoiled," Filthy teased, sitting down next to his two big foals. "Foals have to wait for their Daddy to feed them," Sensing that his wife needed a role model as to how to behave like a proper foal, he opted to feed his daughter first. Dipping a plastic spoon into the oatmeal, he offered it to his diapered daughter and cooed. "Here comes the choo choo train! Open wide for arrival!"

Tiara obeyed without hesitation, and was rewarded for her cooperation just seconds later, as the sweet taste of oatmeal cascaded down her throat. "Mmm, yummy." She babbled, giving off her best foalish voice.

"See now, sweetheart?" Filthy enquired, looking across to Spoiled. "That's how you're supposed to behave during spoon feedin's. So, you gonna cooperate, or are you gonna be a stubborn and fussy little foal?"

Spoiled hesitated for a few moments, before she pouted and frowned. "Fine, I'll do it. But I won't like it. One bit." She insisted, folding her hooves across her chest. " _I swear, he'd better not take any pictures for the family album!_ " She thought in her head.

* * *

Fortunately for Spoiled, her cooperation made breakfast go by very fast, much to her relief. " _At least_ _ **somepony**_ _seems to be getting a kick out of the total loss of my dignity._ " She thought to herself as she looked at her husband, who just had that ridiculous and silly looking grin on his face. Clearly, he was enjoying every moment of this, even though Spoiled really wished he wouldn't.

Upon being led back to Tiara's bedroom, Spoiled reluctantly trotted over to join her diapered daughter. She'd promised to be a playmate, so now it was time to live up to the 'play' aspect of that. "Sssooo..." She reluctantly (and quite nervously) said to Diamond. "...What do you like to do for fun when you're dressed up like this?"

"Whatever interests me, really," Tiara explained, still getting used to the idea of seeing her mother as a big foal (though it did help her to not feel so intimidated, hard to take anypony seriously when they had a weird manestyle and a big diaper on their rump). "Sometimes I'll play with toys, other times I'll just crawl around and act cute. Often I like to talk to Theodore, he's a good listener, and he's very funny."

"So I've heard, I bet he's a real laugh at parties," Spoiled sighed, recalling all the 'conversations' her daughter had been through with that stuffed bear (which had been a reward from Filthy upon Diamond learning how to use the potty like a big filly). Looking at the bear she asked with a little trepidation. "D-Do you suppose... you could introduce me to him?"

Tiara's face lit up like a Hearth's Warming tree. "Oh of course, Theodore's never shy around strangers. You should meet his friends Simon and Alvin, too. Wait right there, I'll go fetch him!" And despite her wadde, the pink coated filly made her way across the bedroom floor in no time at all, having had plenty of practice (all the while Filthy just stood there, cooing and awing). She returned presently with the stuffed teddy that despite clearly having seen better days, still looked to have all its stuffing and looked surprisingly well for an old stuffed animal. "Theodore, this is my mommy, Spoiled Rich." Tiara remarked. "She's my overgrown playmate for today."

Theodore spoke in a gruff voice. "Nice to meet you, Mommy Rich. But I must say, I didn't know mommies and daddies wore diapers, I thought only foals wore diapers."

"W-well, that's because I'm not a mommy, at least not for today. It's a long story," Spoiled nervously told Theodore, trying not to show how uneasy she was. "Now I-I'm..." Her words trailed off, as she found herself unable to say the obvious.

Fortunately, Spoiled didn't have to, Theodore finished for her. "A big foal of course," He chuckled. "But how come you don't act like one? You know, cry, use your diapers, and make messes, all the good stuff that comes with being a foal."

"I'm not that kind of foal!" Spoiled protested. "And since when has 'making messes' been fun?! If I'm going to be a big foal, I'm going to be one with class."

"So why you are you wearing such a ridiculous outfit?" Theodore teased in return.

"Ridiculous?!" Spoiled bellowed. "Why you little-"

Diamond quickly intervened. "Don't mind Theodore, Mommy, he's just not used to the idea of a grown pony acting like a foal," She apologized, and turned to Theodore. "Now, say you're sorry, Theodore. You hurt Mommy's feelings."

"Sorry," Theodore replied, sounding as sincere as he possibly could. "I didn't mean to make fun of you, Mommy Rich. I'm sure you'll be the best 'big foal with class' ever. Now, why don't you join Diamond and I? We were just about to go on a safari. Last time, we very nearly didn't come back!"

Spoiled looked all around with bemusement. "I don't see how you can do that when you're in the middle of a room. And there's not an elephant in sight." She bluntly commented.

Tiara and Theodore both laughed. "Mom, you're supposed to use your imagination," Diamond giggled. "Theodore and I do that all the time. Part of being a foal means playing pretend. Didn't _you_ ever have imaginary adventures as a foal?"

"Not really, my parents discouraged such actions. We weren't even allowed to practice ventriloquism," Spoiled replied, a wave of regret washing over her. "In fact, growing up, I don't think I really played pretend at all. I'm not sure I know how."

"Well, that's okay," Diamond smiled. "Theodore and I can show you how. Trust me, it's a lot of fun! Just do what I do!"

* * *

Though at first Spoiled found it difficult, as time went by she slowly got used to the idea of playing pretend. It actually kind of helped to take her mind off the fact that she was wearing a poofy diaper, and was expected to act like a foal for a day.

But all good things must come to an end, and the sound of the clock striking the hour mark eventually drew Spoiled back to reality. She counted the chimes in her head, there were twelve of them, high noon. She had a pretty good idea what that meant.

"Well, I'm sure my little adventurers have worked up quite the appetite," Filthy commented, commanding instant attention. "I'll start lunch shortly. But first, I think it's time for a quick diaper check. Disposable garments at the ready, if you please."

"What?! But Filthy, I'm perfectly dry," Spoiled insisted, horrified at the idea of being checked while in front of her daughter. "Don't you think I'd know by smell alone if I'd used my diaper?"

"We're foals now, Mother," Tiara explained with a chuckle. "And foals have accidents, so we need somepony to check us over and make sure we don't need a change. It's all part of the wonderful experience of being young again." She then cooperated, as her diaper was pulled back fully by an attentive Filthy.

"All nice and clean, no wetties or messies here," Filthy babbled in an exaggerated tone, before approaching his wife. "Now, what about you, hun?"

Spoiled eeped in surprise and blushed, as her diaper was pulled back as if she were a toddler being potty trained. Still, she was relieved when her husband told her. "You're dry and clean, dear. Well done, indeed. Now, let's get you and Diamond some lunch."

Spoiled was about to complain that she wasn't hungry, but the loud rumble her stomach gave off silenced her intended protest. " _Who would've thought playing pretend could give you such an appetite? Is this what I missed out on when I was growing up?_ " Spoiled pondered to herself, as she followed her husband and daughter to the dining room. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice when her husband started tying a yellow-colored bib around her neck. She immediately blushed with embarrassment, while simultaneously pleading with her husband. "Can I please go without a bib? I promise I won't make a mess."

But Filthy only chuckled and shook his head. "No can do, my little Spoiled. What kind of a daddy would I be if I let my little one here eat without protection, just because she thinks she won't make any messies?" Kissing his wife lightly on the cheek, he then added. "It's part of the experience, and considering how sloppily you ate your oatmeal, I'd say you more than proved your need for a safeguard."

"That was only because you were feeding me improperly!" Spoiled protested, but Filthy didn't even acknowledge her remark. He just slipped off into the kitchen, and he and Randolph came back shortly with jars of foal food. Spoiled was shocked, she'd been expecting a salad or even just some chopped up veggies, definitely not that icky looking, goopy slop!

Tiara didn't seem to mind it all, and she was more than happy to be spoon fed the foal food by Randolph. "Come on, Mom!" She encouraged, licking up the traces of foal food that had found their way onto her face. "You're missing out on a whole world of flavor! It's so much better than that fancy stuff those uppercrusts enjoy, you could barely call those posh meals a snack!"

But Spoiled ignored her daughter, and turned her head away when Filthy instructed. "Open for the aeroplane."

"I'm not eating that yucky stuff, and you can't make me! Especially if it's mashed peas, that kind of garbage should be classified as cruel and inequine punishment!" Spoiled protested, sticking out her tongue all the way to her chin.

That proved to be a costly mistake, as without warning, Filthy deposited a spoonful of orange colored foal food onto Spoiled's tongue. Spoiled swallowed it whole, and was almost overwhelmed by the strong flavors. "Whoa, whatever is this stuff?!" She complained, while gagging a bit.

"Cream of carrot. All top gourmets recommend it." Filthy explained. "I was gonna feed ya mashed peas, until ya told me you didn't like them. I guess we'll just have to try somethin' else. That's okay though, I had a feelin' you'd be a picky eater. Just don't throw your food everywhere, and be a good little foal for Daddy."

" _Oh Celestia, anything but this!_ " Spoiled pleaded in her head, while struggling in vain. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep her husband from spoonfeeding her all sorts of different flavored foal foods, each one more vulgar than the last. Why did her daughter seem to like all those same ingredients so much? Heck, how could _anypony_ like this kind of junk?! It should be punishable by whipping to feed anypony such vile and repulsive slop!

Needless to say, by the time it was all over, Spoiled had gotten traces of foal food all over her face and even mashed into her coat. Filthy only chuckled, as he retrieved a rag and cleaned Spoiled with minimal effort. "I know that must've been hard on you, honey," He apologized sincerely, as he got up from the table. "How's about I get ya some milk to wash down the taste?"

"That would be most pleasant, but don't even _think_ about trying to feed me that stuff ever again!" Spoiled shouted in defiance. She then waited impatiently for her husband to come back with a cup of milk for her. But she was surprised (albeit only for a moment, before she remembered she was wearing a diaper and bib) when he instead returned with a baby bottle full of milk. Even more humiliating than that, he offered Tiara a sippy cup of milk. To top off the embarrassment, Filthy even insisted that Spoiled lay on his lap while she gulped the entire bottle.

Still, milk was a liquid, and Spoiled was eager for any chance she could get to rinse out the taste of that yucky foal food. So she reluctantly agreed, even though she could tell her daughter was enjoying the whole thing **WAY** too much. " _If she tells anypony about this, I'm disowning her on the spot!_ " She mentally vowed, even as she focused on sucking down the milk as fast as she could. The sweet taste easily washed away the vile 'flavors' in her mouth, and she felt somewhat relieved.

Filthy then patted Spoiled's back a few times, while giving his wife a knowing wink. " _Does he seriously think I'm going to intentionally burp myself on command?! That is so uncouth!_ " Spoiled grimaced, but her body seemed to develop a mind of its own and as if on pure instinct she let out an enormous "Urp!" and promptly blushed bright red.

"Good one, Mother!" Diamond laughed, kicking her legs about lightly.

"I agree, that was a mighty fine belch you gave off there, Spoiled," Filthy added in between giggles. "I must say, for somepony so reluctant to be diapered, you sure seem to have little trouble actin' like a foal. You've taken to it like a Parasprite to polka music. I probably should've tried this a long time ago, maybe it could've kept ya from becomin' so nasty."

Spoiled frowned, looking away and glancing at the clock. She still had over half a day left before she could finally be free. " _How much more of this humiliation am I going to have to endure before this is all over?!_ " She thought to herself, while pleading for everything to somehow go by faster.

* * *

After lunch, Spoiled and Tiara returned to Diamond's bedroom, as Filthy secretly watched them from a distance. Even though the day wasn't quite over yet, given everything that had happened the stallion was certain he'd have no trouble considering this among the best ideas he'd ever had.

Tiara waddled over to a rattle laying on the floor, and tentatively gave it a few shakes. It wasn't nearly as fun as playing pretend or building with alphabet blocks, but it _did_ capture the feeling of being young and carefree again, without responsibilities or demands of any sort.

As for Spoiled, she didn't really know what to do. Her eyes fell upon Theodore, resting on Tiara's bed and clearly looking lonely and forlorn. " _Maybe I could ask him for advice on what to play with?_ " Spoiled mentally pondered, before she shook her head, as she realized what she'd been thinking. " _It's only a stuffed bear, it doesn't actually talk or anything! I may look like a foal, but I still have an adult mind!_ "

Struggling to walk with the bulky and poofy diaper pushing her legs apart, Spoiled just looked at the ground as if it were infinitely more interesting than it actually was. At least she could count the cracks to pass the time quicker. It was then however that she noticed a couple of alphabet blocks scattered haphazardly across the floor. Thinking that was as good a place to start as any, she trotted slowly towards them, scooped them up, and started to stack them.

Diamond had moved from the rattle, and was currently playing with squeaky tools, when she spotted Spoiled clearly trying to build something ambitious with the alphabet blocks, stretching her legs to near full length due to the bulk of her diaper. " _I should probably help her out, otherwise she might fall and get hurt._ " The pink coated filly thought, and waddled over to her mother, clearing her throat. "Want some help with that tower?" She offered kindly.

"' _Help'?! Is she out of her mind?! I don't need any help with this filly activity!_ " Spoiled thought, but her wobbling legs told a different story. At any moment, if she tried to reach out more, she risked having her legs give way and taking her carefully constructed creation with them. Reluctantly, Spoiled swallowed a lump of pride in her throat and replied. "I... guess so," Though she was quick to save face by adding. "Just a little, mind you."

Tiara simply picked up a block from nearby, and hoofed it to Spoiled, who took it and combined it with the others. Before long, a magnificent alphabet block tower stood before the two.

However, the marvelous tower didn't last for very long, as there suddenly came a tremendous roar. Without warning, a brown colored hoof effortlessly knocked the tower aside! Diamond and Spoiled gasped in horror (or in Spoiled's case surprise) upon seeing that it was none other than Filthy. "Rawr, block monster hate tower! Block monster destroy alphabet tower!" He playfully growled.

"Quick, we've got to stop him!" Diamond shouted panickingly at Spoiled. "Tickles are Super Effective against Block Monster!"

"What?!" Spoiled exclaimed, completely unable to bring herself to think up this sort of fantasy. She just didn't have the imagination or willpower necessary for such a lofty goal. She knew her husband, and she knew that even when he was trying, he was _not_ scary. Except, when he'd threatened to cut off her clothing allowance that one occasion, of course.

"Just do as I do!" Tiara commanded, rolling her eyes. "We go on three! Ready? One, two, three!"

Filthy continued to growl and stomp about, but all of a sudden he was knocked to the ground by the dual efforts of his daughter and his wife, both of whom started to tickle him mercilessly. "Oh no, I am done for!" He playfully and dramatically cried out, kicking his legs in sheer delight.

Spoiled had no trouble with the tickling part, and this time she didn't even need to worry about making her unsuspecting victim wet themselves. She just took a deep breath, before pressing her snout to her husband's exposed belly to give him the biggest raspberry she could muster. Then she paused while catching her breath as she watched her daughter try her luck with a few light tickles here and there. " _This part isn't so bad, actually._ " Spoiled thought to herself, and began to relax.

Unfortunately, at that very moment, there was an audible hissing sound. And was it Spoiled's imagination, or did it seem to be originating from her? Suddenly stricken with dread, she reluctantly looked at her diaper, which didn't have a snake in it, but something almost as bad: a fast growing yellow coloring! Eeping, Spoiled crossed her legs to try and stop the waterworks, but alas it was too late. She'd wet her diaper. In a matter of seconds the deed was done, but those brief seconds had felt like an eternity to Spoiled.

Filthy quickly sized up the situation, immediately looking across to Diamond and asking her. "Why don't you take a potty break, sweetie? You can manage on your own now, right?"

Diamond nodded eagerly. "Of course, Daddy." She raced off without saying another word, though Spoiled could've sworn she heard a faint snicker just before her daughter was out of earshot.

Once Filthy was alone with Spoiled, he got up from his position, cheerfully trotting over to the makeshift changing table that'd been erected in Diamond's bedroom a few weeks ago (far better for the occasional late night change). Having already had the hindsight to store a few adult diapers next to the pack of _Silly Filly_ diapers Tiara wore, he gingerly grabbed some wet wipes, a canister of foal powder, and a tube of rash cream. Then he set them all down on the ground near the table, slipped on a pair of disposable gloves, and with a wastebasket next to him, motioned for Spoiled to trot over to his location.

Spoiled hesitated in her movement to him. While her diaper wasn't too soaked, it was still uncomfortably damp. And she was all but certain that if she tried to move, she would be 'rewarded' for her efforts with a lot of squishing. But the alternative was a diaper rash, she quickly realized, and that was the last thing she wanted. There would be too many awkward questions to answer if she was asked about it while hobnobbing with the elites.

Reluctantly, Spoiled trotted over to Filthy to be changed. But, just as she was about to reach him and was about to lay down, it happened. Spoiled swore she heard a faint pop, before feeling something move, and a strong scent of manure filled the air. And, the gardener hadn't come in today, which could only mean that she'd been so focused on getting changed, that she failed to notice the warning signs her own body was giving her that the foal food and oatmeal were on their way out. " _Thank goodness Diamond Tiara isn't here to see this, she would surely never let me live it down! Or even, want to take pictures._ " Spoiled thought to herself, struggling to bring herself to lay down, even though she knew she had to in order to be changed. Ultimately, after a lot of hesitation, she did so. But the uncomfortable squishing sensation really made her stomach churn.

Filthy didn't seem to mind though, he just slipped a clothespin onto his nose, as he softly cooed. "Okay, stinky butt, let's get you changed," Then an idea came to him. "In fact, here," He popped a baby blue colored pacifier into Spoiled's mouth. "Suck on that, it'll keep ya occupied and take your thoughts off your..." He blushed and coughed into a hoof. "Accident."

Spoiled just stared at the ceiling, absent-mindedly sucking on her pacifier. She was surprised at how it helped her actually relax. No wonder her daughter always had one whenever she went to bed or took naps now. It helped that chewing on it gave her something to focus on besides her diaper being changed, especially since she still felt the entire mortifying process taking place. The old diaper was effortlessly removed and tossed into the wastebasket for good measure, while the wet wipes cleaned her coat with the greatest of ease (though they felt incredibly cold to the touch). The scent of foal powder, combined with the lavender from the wet wipes, and the rash cream, created a surprisingly pleasant aroma, much more fragrant than the foul stench emitting from her used diaper.

"There, all done." Filthy cooed, as he taped up a new diaper and gave it a few hefty pats, causing some puffs of foal powder to spill out.

* * *

Tiara came back a short time later, just as Filthy rushed the wastebasket outside and tossed its contents in with the rest of the trash. Spoiled expected a teasing comment or remark about her unintentional soiling, but no such things were said or even whispered.

Spoiled soon absorbed herself in playing, mostly on her own. She soon had all but forgotten that she'd even done such an uncouth thing.

Fortunately, aside from the accident, the rest of the day passed by relatively uneventfully for Spoiled. In fact, she all but lost track of the time and likely would've kept playing right through dinner time, had her husband not announced such a fact (after yet another embarrassing diaper check of course: Spoiled was beginning to feel like her husband was enjoying these way too much).

As she was seated at the table and had a bib tied around her neck for the third time in the same day, Spoiled's thoughts turned to what would be on the menu for dinner. Considering oatmeal had been for breakfast and foal food for lunch, the mare hoped that something more 'adult' would be offered this time around. Something that didn't require spoon feeding. Heck, even an item of food as common as peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches would be preferable, since then at least Spoiled was certain she'd be allowed to eat with her hooves.

Alas, Spoiled's hopes were soon dashed, as Filthy and Randolph trotted into the dining room together. Resting on a tray, was a huge jar of applesauce. " _Of course. Why did I expect anything else?_ " Spoiled thought despairingly, pouting as she crossed her hooves. She could at least understand why her husband kept zap apple jam around, it's what made his family's immense wealth possible (said assets had been a big motivating factor in Spoiled's decision to marry Filthy, though she still admired the fact that he hadn't given up on her even when everyone else had). But applesauce? What reason was there to keep something so common and so apple orientated?

This time, it was Randolph who was assigned the responsibility of feeding Spoiled. If the old butler at all enjoyed being in a unique position of power over his employer, he showed no signs of it. He didn't even coo or aw, something that Spoiled was both grateful for but at the same time had partially gotten used to. "Whenever you're ready, Mistress Spoiled." Randolph politely instructed, dipping a plastic spoon into the bowl full of applesauce presented to his charge.

Spoiled hesitated, unsure of how to respond. Given the choice she'd rather have swallowed just about anything else. But, at least Randolph seemed to willing to respect what scintilla of dignity she still had left, so perhaps that counted for something? After a few moments of contemplation, she looked at the stallion and said to him. "Fine, just get it over with."

"Excellent," Randolph smiled, presenting the spoon to Spoiled. "Now if you'll kindly open wide," Spoiled obliged without any further hesitation, as Randolph carefully inserted the spoon into Spoiled's mouth, the mare swallowing the applesauce as quickly as she could. "You'll be happy to know that Master Filthy is already preparing to fix you a bottle of milk once dinner is concluded." Randolph added, thus throwing in an incentive for Spoiled to cooperate.

Spoiled did so, and was more than relieved once dinner was over, and that bottle was offered to her. She didn't even question the fact that she was longing for that drink, she just accepted it and chugged it down.

* * *

What little remained of the day passed quickly by once dinner had ended. Heck, when Luna's moon rose into the night sky, Diamond Tiara wasn't the only one who was growing sleepy. For whatever reason, Spoiled found that she had to really fight to keep her eyes open.

"Alright, I think it's for my foals to go to sleep. Nopony likes a cranky baby, and all foals get cranky if they don't get enough sleep," Filthy cooed, as he approached his daughter, just as she was starting to nod off. He effortlessly scooped her up, carried her to her bed, and deposited her onto it (luckily he'd had the hindsight to put her pajamas on earlier). Popping the hot pink pacifier into her mouth, he pulled the sheets up to his daughter's head, and kissed her goodnight. "Alright, hun, now let's you and I-" But as Filthy's eyes fell upon his wife, his sentence was cut off. Spoiled had closed her eyes and was sleeping on the floor near the foot of Tiara's bed. Filthy simply smiled, as he trotted over to his wife, and ever so lightly nudged her with a hoof.

Spoiled woke up with a yawn, and struggled to shake the cobwebs from her mind. "Huh, what?" She mumbled, only half awake.

"Aw, all tuckered out from a day of fun with our little princess?" Filthy cooed, as he helped his wife to stand. "It's okay, I just thought you'd like to sleep in an actual bed rather than that cold floor. And while Diamond's bed may be big enough to fit a princess, I don't think there's enough room for you and her both, especially since you tend to steal the covers all the time."

Spoiled was too tired to protest, she only nodded her head in agreement and accepted her husband's hoof. She was led back to her bedroom, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Filthy faintly giggled, and looked at his sleeping wife. " _She's so tired she didn't even remember to take off her diaper,_ " He thought. " _I should probably remove it off before she wakes up and realizes this._ " And he did.

* * *

Spoiled slept for longer than she normally did the next morning, not waking up until almost noon. When she did, she was surprised to see her husband there, looking at her with that ridiculously goofy smile. "Mornin' hun," He greeted her enthusically. "Bet you slept well last night, right?"

"Indeed," Spoiled yawned in return. "You put something in that bottle to knock me out, didn't you?"

"I did nothin' of the sort," Filthy innocently protested. "Warm milk always makes you drowsy. I merely took advantage of that fact," As his wife pouted and folded her hooves across her chest, he asked her. "So, how did ya like your day as a foal?"

Spoiled blushed, a part of her had hoped that she'd just dreamt the whole thing. But nope, it had actually happened. "It was... different," She reluctantly confessed, figuring it was no use trying to lie to her husband. "But I'd much prefer being on the other side of it all, thank you very much."

"Figured you'd say that," Filthy commented. "Gotta say, you seemed to be havin' a lot of fun. Perhaps one of these days I should try it out?"

"If you're going to do that, you'd best not be expecting me to take care of you. Especially the part involving the stinky diapers," Spoiled said with a hmph. "Somepony's got to be the adult in this household, and if it's not you it's most certainly going to be me!"

"Whatever you say, dear," Filthy responded with a wink, before he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So, do you think our little diapered Diamond enjoyed having somepony to play with?"

"Probably, I wasn't really paying much attention to any of that. She _did_ seem to like playing with me though, and clearly got a few laughs at my more 'foalish' moments." Spoiled replied with a blush.

"Well, I was thinkin' of gettin' one of Diamond's friends to come over and play with her," Filthy explained. "Of course, I'll make sure to get permission from whoever takes care of 'em first. They deserve to know the truth. Only question is, who should I invite first? They'd have to be open minded, of course..."

"Whoever you think Tiara would most enjoy playing with, dear," Spoiled answered, getting up from her bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more adult responsibilities to tend to." And with that, she exited the bedroom, leaving Filthy alone with his thoughts.


	2. Playdate 2 - Sweetie Belle

Filthy Rich spent the next couple of days weighing his options carefully, though he said nothing to Diamond Tiara (no need to get his princess' hopes up before he could be sure of another playmate). In the meantime, Diamond and Spoiled went back to their usual routine and life more or less went on as if nothing had happened.

However, about a week after Spoiled had rather reluctantly agreed to be Tiara's diaper buddy, Filthy's mind was inadvertently made up for him. For, although he hadn't yet intended to reveal his daughter's secret, one of her friends found out anyway.

* * *

It was just past noon, and at the Rich family mansion Diamond had just finished a delicious lunch of chopped veggies (and had been sure to offer up a burp on command from a few pats). She was just about to make her way back to her bedroom, for what would surely be an eventful afternoon of solo playtime, when her ears pricked up at an all too-familiar-sound. It was the sound of somepony knocking on the door. Tiara froze, a look of horror crossing her face. " _I can't let anypony see me like this! My reputation will be in a complete meltdown!_ " She anxiously thought to herself, but for whatever reason her hooves wouldn't budge an inch, it was as if they were frozen to the spot!

Filthy, unaware of his daughter's mini freak-out, trotted up to the front door and answered it. He smiled, upon recognizing the curly two-toned light purple mane and tail, and pale light green eyes that belonged to Sweetie Belle one of the three fillies to whom he owed a great deal of thanks (without them, who knows if his precious daughter would've ever seen the light of being a better filly). "Ah, hello Sweetie Belle," Filthy greeted the unicorn with a broad smile. "What are ya here for today?"

Sweetie Belle just smiled in return and innocently made her way inside, suspecting nothing. "Hello Mr. Rich," She replied cheerfully. "I just stopped by to see if Diamond Tiara was available for a Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting today, honorary members are welcome."

It was now that Filthy's tone and behavior changed from warm and welcoming, to somewhat awkward and distant. "Oh, you needn't worry about Diamond..." He insisted, stepping directly in front of Sweetie. "She's currently..." He paused, and tapped a hoof to his chin in thought, before hastily adding. "Occupied. Yeah, occupied, that's a good excus… I mean, yeah that's it!"

"Occupied with _what_?" Sweetie innocently asked, not one to just settle for vague answers. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing. Heck, I can wait until she's done with whatever she's occupied with if that'll make you feel better."

"But she won't be done anytime soon." Filthy protested a bit rudely, trying to block Sweetie from advancing any further. "Please, I'll tell Diamond ya stopped by. Now if you would kindly leave, that'd be great."

Sweetie was able to tilt her neck ever so slightly however, allowing her to look past Filthy and see for herself what he seemed to be trying to hide. She spotted the pink coat of her friend Tiara easily enough, but was it just the filly's imagination or did Diamond look... 'different' for lack of a better term?

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Sweetie darted past Filthy before the stallion had a chance to react. Soon, she was face to face with Diamond herself, and it was now that Sweetie could clearly see a white diaper, and a pretty thick one at that. Not even bothering to blink and make sure she wasn't seeing things, Sweetie looked at her motionless friend and asked her directly. "Um, Diamond... why are you wearing a diaper?"

Tiara remained almost paralysed and just nervously stuttered as a response "I... I... I..." repeatedly. What could she say to Sweetie that would satisfy her friend's curiosity, while also not giving away the actual reason for her current peculiar padded presentation?

Surprisingly, it was Spoiled Rich of all ponies who broke the extended silence, instinctively stepping forward and clearing her throat in earnest. "If you must know darling, this is something Diamond and I do in secret, as a way of improving our bond with each other," The mare explained in her trademark snobbish tone. "And _you_ aren't going to tell a single soul! For if you do, I'll see to it that my daughter never again associates with the likes of you and your little friends. Don't think I haven't noticed that 'club' of yours which you've recently turned into a business. But if you want anymore of my daughter's 'ideas', you're going to have to keep quiet about this whole affair! Are we clear on that?"

Though a little surprised to see Spoiled stick up for Diamond, Sweetie nodded in compliance without a second thought. "Don't worry, Mrs. Rich. I wasn't gonna tell anypony anyway, and even if I did I don't think they'd believe me," Looking at her diapered pink coated friend, Sweetie then commented. "You know, you look pretty cute with that diaper on. I really mean it, I'm so jealous of you right now! Rarity would never do something like this with me..."

Diamond blushed, unsure what to make of that 'compliment'. "Uh, thanks, I guess?" Was all she could bring herself to say, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

Just then, a light bulb went off in Sweetie's head. "Tell you what, I'll cover you for at the meeting today and just tell everypony you're sick! Then tomorrow, since Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are busy with other things, I'll stop by here and be your playmate! If you want me to be, that is?"

"You'd be my playmate?" Tiara asked, as if surprised anypony would offer. "Even if that means wearing diapers and having to be treated like a foal all day long?"

Sweetie didn't hesitate to nod in approval. "Of course, that sounds like a lot of fun actually! It looks... different, but kinda cute."

"And you think your parents and your big sister would just approve, like that?" Diamond commented, worried about Sweetie telling either of them about her discovery.

"Who says they need to know?" Sweetie replied with a knowing wink. "As long as I'm home by sundown, they won't really care 'bout where I've been. And just in case they do, I can just leave them a note about my location, along with my sworn promise to be home by the end of the day. That should be more than good enough for my parents, or Rarity," Then she pondered. "Though, maybe I should tell my big sister? I'll bet she could make me some really cute outfits for the occasion."

Tiara instantly protested with a raucous shout. "No! Please! Rarity is the last pony I need finding out about this!"

"Okay, okay," Sweetie replied placatingly, agreeing to her friend's terms. And then she finally turned to leave. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Diamond," Looking up at Filthy she asked the stallion. "What time should I be over by?"

"Whenever you feel is appropriate," Filthy told her. "Though maybe you should at least til after breakfast, in case my little Diamond makes a little stinky. She doesn't do it often, mind you, but it still happens sometimes. She's getting better, honestly."

"Ew!" Sweetie gagged, holding her muzzle. "Okay, gonna just ignore that last bit," She then called out to Diamond. "See you tomorrow morning. Hope those diapers are a 'one size fits all' kind!" And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Even though it hadn't seemed likely, Tiara was still hoping that she had just imagined the whole Sweetie Belle ordeal. But the following day, not long after the pink coated filly had finished breakfast, there came an ominous sound at the front door.

Randolph was the one who answered it this time, and he smiled upon seeing Sweetie on the other side. "Ah, Miss Sweetie Belle. Do come in." The butler greeted, politely ushering his guest inside and closing the door firmly.

"Where's Diamond Tiara?" Sweetie asked, her eyes scanning all around for a trace of her crowned friend.

"Mistress Tiara is currently with Mistress Spoiled in the bedroom," Randolph explained. "And Master Filthy is busy with some important papers in his study. Therefore, I have been assigned the duty of diapering you, and took the liberty of bringing the necessary supplies from the nursery," Taking Sweetie by the hoof he instructed. "Follow me please, no doubt you've been briefed that you'll be expected to wear a fluffy diaper for the duration of the day. And that you may not take it off without permission, correct? Like any good foal wouldn't."

Sweetie nodded in compliance, as she was marched down the hall and into the living room, promptly being seated on the lush sofa. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," She remarked, laying down when instructed. As the diaper was taped to her rump, a nagging question rose to the front of her mind and she asked. "So, will I still be allowed to use the bathroom, if I want to?"

Randolph nodded, making sure to secure the diaper tapes so the undergarment they held up wouldn't come off unexpectedly. "If you need to use the potty, as foals call it, you may gladly asked either Mistress Spoiled or myself, or even Master Filthy if he decides to temporarily be a caretaker. Though, today it seems he'll be otherwise indisposed," He told his guest while helping her to stand. "Now then, what would you like to do first, Miss. Sweetie Belle? Or do you prefer just Sweetie?"

"Whichever works for you," Sweetie smiled politely. "I know it's probably too late for breakfast, but can I have something to eat for a snack? Mom's cooking still isn't the greatest, I just don't see how it's possible for a pony to burn juice."

Randolph only chuckled in response, as he motioned for Sweetie to follow him to the dining room. "I'm certain your mother's cooking can't be as bad as Mistress Spoiled's cooking," He whispered to her. "Don't tell her I said this, but despite her upbringing it would seem she never learned how to make her own meals. That's part of why she leaves the baking to me most of the time."

Sweetie just giggled, as a baby blue bib was tied around her neck, while she sat herself in a chair at the far end of the dining room table. Even though the babying process had just begun, she was already enjoying every moment of it. Pressing a hoof to her diaper, she was delighted at how soft to the touch it was, and how audible the crinkles were. " _This is so comfortable, it's like having a cloud hugging your rump,_ " She thought absent-mindedly to herself. " _Maybe I should ask Scootaloo if that's actually possible?_ "

Randolph returned shortly with a steaming plate of fresh veggies, all neatly chopped up into small pieces. "Mistress Spoiled tends to believe in 'healthy snacks'," He explained, while presenting the veggies to the foalified filly. "I trust these are acceptable to you? I would be glad to get you some foal food instead."

"Nah, veggies are fine. Anything's better than that mush I had for breakfast." Sweetie commented, licking her lips.

"Good, now open wide." Randolph cooed, offering a forkful of the chopped up veggies to the filly as it suddenly became a metaphorical airplane.

* * *

Sweetie finished off the veggies incredibly fast. So quickly in fact, you'd have thought she was lying about having had any sort of morning meal. Randolph didn't mind or find this odd at all, he just offered forkful after forkful, and each time Sweetie opened without hesitation. Once the snack was over, Randolph took his young charge and held her over his lap, patting her back a few times as if giving her a massage.

" _Why is he doing this? What does he expect me to-oh!_ " Sweetie realized, and almost on command she let out a huge "Urp!", followed by a quickly timed "Excuse me".

"Good foal," Randolph cooed and smiled, removing Sweetie's bib. "Glad to see you didn't leave a mess for me to clean. The breakfast plates are enough for me." Clearing his throat he then added. "Now, shall we adjourn to the nursery? No doubt, Diamond and Mistress Spoiled will be there, waiting patiently for you."

Sweetie suddenly started bouncing up and down in excitement. "Oh boy, this is gonna be so much fun!" She playfully giggled, and raced upstairs without a moment's hesitation, before she realized she didn't actually know where Diamond's bedroom was.

Randolph was completely unfazed by this, he simply trotted up the same flight of stairs at his own pace. "I trust you now understand, why I would kindly ask you to refrain from running around like a headless chicken, correct?" He said, giving the diapered filly a stern yet playful look.

Sweetie rubbed the back of her neck and tried not to look too embarrassed. "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away with all my excitement."

"It's quite alright, but these weary old bones can only move so fast," Randolph joked. "Celestia only knows how much I tire myself out just tending to Diamond," He proceeded to lead Sweetie down the hallway, stopping just outside the ajar second door to the left, which he then proceeded to push open. "Per Mistress Spoiled's orders, I am not to interfere during playtime, unless you set yourselves on fire, so I shall make myself scarce for the time being. I don't believe I shall see you again until lunchtime at the earliest. Do be on your best behavior for Mistress Spoiled and try not to break anything too expensive."

"Relax, I'll be careful. Besides, I'm not _that_ clumsy. Apple Bloom's the one who has four left hooves." Sweetie replied to Randolph, before entering Tiara's bedroom, amazed at just how fancy it seemed. It resembled a room fit for a princess more than a school filly, what with how vibrant the colors were and how shiny everything looked.

Tiara was currently working on an alphabet block tower (though she did turn around long enough to wave a hoof in greeting), whereas Spoiled eyed Sweetie Belle with what seemed like a half glare-half smile. " _Letting one third of the trio of fillies responsible for the change in my daughter's behavior not only come over here, but take part in what was supposed to be special bonding time for just me and my little Diamond,_ " She reflected with a sigh. " _Though, I suppose if not for her and her 'Crusader' friends, I wouldn't still be living here, and my daughter would still probably hate me with all her heart. So I guess she's kind of alright._ "

Sweetie immediately noticed all the foalish toys that lay scattered across the floor, including a rattle, squeaky tools, and an old stuffed teddy bear which rested on the bed. She felt tempted to pick one of said toys up with her magic, but then she looked at Diamond's quickly growing alphabet block tower, and a cheeky grin formed on her face as she got an idea. " _It's just for this one time. Besides, Diamond was probably gonna knock that thing down soon anyway._ " She thought.

Tiara was too absorbed in stacking up the alphabet blocks, taking great care to keep the tower she was making from wobbling to pay much attention to anything else. She wasn't sure if there were any sort of pony records related to alphabet blocks, but the pink coated filly was gonna try either way to make the tallest tower she could possibly construct. However, without any warning, a white colored hoof knocked aside several of the blocks! Diamond instantly saw that said limb had come from none other than Sweetie. "Hey, why did you do that?!" She complained loudly. "I worked so very hard on that tower."

"Indeed she did," Spoiled added, approaching Sweetie with a look of disapproval. "Is this your idea of a joke? You come here, begging to join my daughter for a diaper playdate. And yet the moment you set hoof in this nursery, you think it fun to just carelessly destroy my little Diamond's preciously crafted construction of alphabet blocks?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rich!" Sweetie instantly apologized, now regretting her rash decision. "I'll help Diamond build a new one, it'll be easier with my magic."

"That can wait a while," Spoiled sternly lectured, grabbing Sweetie and pulling her away. "For now, I think you've earned yourself a timeout, young filly. Think about what you did, and why you shouldn't do it again."

"Ah, but that's no fun!" Sweetie pouted. But deep down she knew that she'd chosen to act like a naughty foal, she should've expected to be punished like one.

* * *

Time seemed to all but stop, as Sweetie just stared at that same corner wall, sitting on her diapered rump and thinking about all the fun she'd missed out on. If only she hadn't opted to destroy that block tower without thinking of the possible consequences (or at least approval from the one building the structure).

At last, Sweetie's ears picked up the sound of hooves approaching. And she spun around in time to see Spoiled Rich approaching her, the disapproving look having faded ever so slightly. "Well, do you think now I can trust you not to be such an inconsiderate meanie?" She asked Sweetie. "If so, I'm willing to let you enjoy your playtime."

Sweetie instantly pleaded in response. "Yes, I'll behave. Now can I please be set free from the time out corner?"

Spoiled nodded, then added. "Only if you agree to keep your word, and help my little Diamond build a new block tower. And it better be as good as the one you thoughtlessly wrecked!"

"It will be, I promise," Sweetie agreed, and despite the thickness of her diaper she managed to crawl across the floor, soon approaching Tiara as she apologized. "Sorry about the block tower. Ready to build a new one?"

"Of course, Sweetie Belle," Diamond nodded, as she grabbed a few blocks. "I'll start with the ones on the bottom, and you can use your magic to place the ones on the top. Just make sure you stack them properly, and that they don't wobble too much. Together, I think we'll build a bigger block tower than I could've ever done alone."

And indeed they did. The two fillies worked together tirelessly, and although it took longer than either of them would've liked, at last there stood the most magnificent alphabet block tower you ever did see. Even Spoiled was impressed, and that was no easy feat given her rather high standards, even in the field of construction.

But all that building, stacking, and planning, had caused both Tiara and Sweetie to work up quite the appetite. As if on cue, the moment the clock struck twelve there came a dual rumbling of stomachs from both fillies.

"Are my foals hungry?" Spoiled cooed in rhetorical fashion (she knew she hadn't misheard those rumblings).

"I guess we are," Sweetie replied, still getting used to the idea that Spoiled could actually be nice (as opposed to well, what she'd _always_ been known for). "What's on the menu for lunch?"

"Well, you'll find out once we adjourn to the dining room," Spoiled explained and seemingly winked at Tiara, then to Sweetie she commented. "Oh, and I hope you won't object to wearing a bib, at least until I know if you're a messy eater or not."

"No problem, Mrs. Rich. Or do you want me to call you 'Mommy'?" Sweetie offered.

"Please, just Mrs. Rich will do, thank you. Only my precious little princess has the honor of calling me that. Isn't that right, my precious Diamond?" Spoiled cooed, leading the two fillies to the dining room.

"That's right." Tiara nodded, but said no more. She still wasn't comfortable saying 'Mommy' around one of her friends.

The two diapered fillies were seated adjacently to each other at the dining room table, and both had bibs fastened around their necks (Sweetie receiving the same baby blue colored bib she'd worn for her mid to late morning snack).

"You know, this is pretty nice so far," Sweetie commented to Diamond once Spoiled had withdrawn to the kitchen. "I'm actually kind of jealous you and your mom get to do something like this. I mean, the whole wearing diapers and acting like a baby is... Weird, to be blunt. But it _did_ help you two draw closer to each other, right?"

"Sure seems that way, unless this whole thing has been an elaborate ruse from my mother and she's a really good actress," Tiara replied to Sweetie, before an odd thought struck her. "You thinking of doing this at home with your parents? Now that I think about it, aren't your mother and father always on vacation or something?"

Sweetie nodded, a small sigh escaping from her lips. "I get that they want time for themselves, and they still try to spend at least some of the day with me, usually during the Summer when school lets out. But I really wish they'd stop going away so much, unless they're gonna start taking me on their trips. Then again, I suppose I don't really notice too much between Crusader meetings and spending time with Rarity. Not sure how she'd react to all of this, she was actually the one who had me potty trained. Mom and Dad opted to let me stay in diapers until I was almost four years old, they said it was because they felt they'd tried to potty train Rarity too fast and didn't give her time to enjoy her diapers. Guess maybe that explains why she ended up the way she did. Remember though, this is just between us."

"You're pretty lucky you got to stay in diapers for so long," Tiara commented with jealousy. "The very day after I turned two, Mother practically forced me to give up them up, and even Father agreed I should start learning as soon as possible. By the time I was three years old, there weren't any diapers or pull-ups to be found anywhere in the household. I thought I'd hate being put back in diapers, especially by my mom of all ponies. But I have to say, it's actually grown on me. Apart from the squishiness. I could never get used to the squishiness."

"I can see why, it's so much fun and it's so relaxing. No worries or responsibilities to bother you. You just let others take care of you, and you get to feel young and cared for again for a while," Sweetie concluded. "Wish I could think of how to best explain that to Rarity. I just know she'd hate the idea of having to change me," Then she suddenly giggled. "Could you imagine my big sister in a diaper? She'd probably shriek and scream, ranting on and on about the indignity of it all. Even though, the white would go perfect with her coat."

That mental image alone made Diamond chuckle. " _I didn't think anypony could look sillier in a diaper than my own mother,_ " The pink coated filly thought to herself. " _But I guess my mother at least_ _ **acts**_ _like a foal, Rarity acts like more of a mother. Hm, didn't I overhear about this one time one of Rarity's friends got a diaper stuck to their head?_ "

But before either filly could comment any further, Spoiled returned to the dining room with Randolph following close behind. Resting on a small cart, were two plates containing four slices of peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches. Spoiled presented one plate to Diamond, while Randolph offered the other to Sweetie and sat down next to her as the filly eyed the sandwiches with a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong?" Randolph inquired of Sweetie.

"Yeah, I don't really like the crusts," Sweetie explained to the butler. Hesitantly, she then asked. "Could you... maybe... cut them off for me? I mean, if I'm a foal, then I'm not allowed to use knives, correct?"

"Indeed you are," Randolph replied, his tone of voice indicating he wasn't mad or even disappointed. He just ascended from his spot at the table, retrieved a knife from the kitchen, and carefully removed the crusts for Sweetie. "There, better?" He asked the filly.

Sweetie didn't answer, she simply grabbed the now crust free sandwiches with her hooves, and started loudly chomping down on them. This contrasted quite noticeably with the well-bred Diamond, who ate slowly and neatly (as neatly as one could with peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches), but aside from a questionable look from Spoiled, nopony uttered a word.

* * *

Needless to say, because of the way she chose to eat, Sweetie was quite messy by the time she was done. Randolph remained unbothered by this though, he just retrieved a rag and effortlessly wiped the diapered filly's face clean.

After lunch, the two fillies returned to the nursery, and for the next half hour they played with whatever toys caught their eye. They likely would've kept on playing longer, had Spoiled not cleared her throat and announced to the two of them when the half hour was up. "I believe it's time for my little fillies to take their naps," She cooed, her tone sounding almost like an experienced mother. "And I know what you're going to say to me: 'But we're not tired yet.' Well, unlucky for you, I have prepared for just such an occasion."

Diamond looked across to Sweetie with a look that seemed to convey. "I know what's gonna happen to us." But before Sweetie had a chance to confirm her suspicions, she was ushered out of the nursery and down to the dining room where Randolph was waiting. Resting on the table were two warm bottles of milk, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who they were meant for.

" _A bottle of milk actually sounds kind of nice. It always seems to make the Cake Twins sleepy when it's offered up to them at the right time._ " Sweetie thought, recalling that one time she and her fellow Crusaders had offered to foalsit the twins in the hopes of getting their cutie marks (the experience was one the trio weren't fond of looking back on, too many painful memories of chasing little ones around the room).

This time however, instead of Randolph, Spoiled was the one who tended to Sweetie. And she did so by immediately scooping the filly into her arms, and inserting the rubber nipple of the bottle into the filly's mouth. "Careful not to drink it too fast. Diamond always does, and every time she ends up belching right in my face," Spoiled cooed at Sweetie. "Maybe my daughter just needs to see how a proper foal sips milk from her bottle."

Sweetie tried as best she could, it was hard to resist gulping down all that sweet tasting milk as fast as possible. But somehow she managed, and it just made the sweet taste of the liquid even sweeter. However, the filly still couldn't help but let out a small burp anyway.

As if by magic, by the time Sweetie and Diamond had made it back up the stairs and were approaching the nursery, they were beginning to fall asleep. " _Boy, I don't think I'll have any trouble dropping off. And usually, it takes me a while to fall asleep, even when in I'm a good mood._ " Sweetie thought to herself, barely able to keep her eyes open long enough to see herself be tucked into the same bed as her pink coated friend.

* * *

For how long Sweetie was asleep for, she didn't know. And she certainly didn't know how long Tiara had been asleep for. All the filly knew was, she was eventually roused from slumber land by a gentle but firm hoof rubbing against her fur, and a voice calling out. "Time to get up, my little ponies."

"Five more minutes, please." Sweetie pleaded, surprised at the fact that her voice sounded like it was muffled behind something. Curious, the filly sat up in Diamond's princess sized bed and opened her eyes. It was now that she saw a sky blue pacifier had been inserted into her mouth (no doubt while she'd been asleep), and she was currently suckling on it. Spitting it out, Sweetie quickly found that the source of the voice was Spoiled Rich, who seemed to have an unusually big smile on her face.

Upon removing her own hot pink pacifier, Tiara looked at her mother and asked her. "What is it? And why did you wake us up when we were sleeping so peacefully?"

"Thought you might like to throw an afternoon tea party while you still have the chance." Spoiled offered.

"A tea party?" Sweetie asked, still feeling a bit groggy.

Tiara nodded. "It's a lot of fun, even if the guest list is pretty short. Usually it's just tea for three."

"You mean you, your mom, and Randolph?" Sweetie concluded, certain of the obvious answer.

But Diamond giggled as she replied. "No, me, mom, and Theodore. He's my stuffed bear, and he's great fun to have at tea parties, even if he doesn't drink tea. You should hear his jokes, though!"

"Wait, you talk to your stuffed animal?" Sweetie asked, to which Diamond nodded. "I thought I was the only pony who was into it, even though I don't really do that anymore. Mom says I used to all the time as a little filly though."

"Trust me, Theodore's a hoot!" Tiara commented, grinning from ear to ear.

Clearing her throat as the two fillies got out of bed together, Spoiled issued a request. "Well, before we begin setting up for the tea party, there's something important that I need to ask: Do either of you need to use the potty?"

Diamond's hoof shot up in an instant, she could feel the telltale signs her bladder was giving off that it would be soon need to be emptied. And she certainly wasn't about to have another tea party where she accidentally wet herself.

But Sweetie just shut her eyes, and a faint but noticeable hissing sound could be heard as her legs spread apart. In a matter of seconds, her diaper was thoroughly soaked. Yet despite the yellow patch on the front, it seemed like it could still hold more. "Woops." She blushed and giggled slightly.

Spoiled just sighed. " _Should've figured she'd be the one to do something like that. Well, I guess I should be thankful it was just a number one._ " She thought to herself, and after taking a deep breath she instructed. "Diamond, you can go use the potty. Randolph will help you with your diaper."

"Can do, Mommy!" Tiara replied, immediately dashing out of the bedroom.

Now alone, Spoiled turned to Sweetie. "As for you, we'd best get you changed. That is, unless you have something _else_ you need to do."

"Oh no no no, I'm good. I just wanted to see what it was like to wet myself, it's actually kind of uncomfortable," Sweetie explained. "I'm certainly not interested in doing the other thing, that sounds too nasty."

"Indeed it is. Now come on, we'd best change you into a fresh diapee before you get a rash," Spoiled cooed, as she carried Sweetie to the changing table and set her on it. More than a little reluctantly, Spoiled slipped on a pair of disposable plastic gloves, and prepared her hooves for the task expected of them. "Okay, are you ready?" She asked Sweetie.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'll try not to wiggle around too much." Sweetie promised, knowing that the cold feeling of the wet wipes would surely make her shiver at least a little bit.

"Good, now here we go!" Spoiled commented to herself, and effortlessly undid the tapes on the old diaper and pulled it down in the blink of an eye. She quickly removed it from Sweetie's soggy rump and tossed it into the nearby waste bin for disposal later. Taking some wet wipes, she cleaned Sweetie's coat until it was spotless again, before she slipped a new diaper on, sprinkled in a generous portion of foal powder and a pinch of rash cream to be safe, then finished the job by taping up the new diaper.

Sweetie squealed in delight, kicking about in her new disposible. "I think you overdid it on the foal powder just a little, Mrs. Rich." She playfully giggled, as puffs of foal powder escaped from her diaper with every crinkle.

"Well, I don't want your sister or your parents asking questions if you came home with a rash. Remember, you promised to keep this a secret." Spoiled cautioned, as she helped Sweetie down from the changing table and removed the gloves.

"Don't worry, I will. I'm not one to break a promise to a friend so easily," Sweetie beamed. "I'd Pinkie Promise, but I think you're better off not seeing the places Pinkie can pop up in when you make them." Spoiled said nothing.

* * *

The tea party passed uneventfully once Diamond came back, though Sweetie couldn't help but feel jealous at the rather lavish dresses offered up in her friend's closet (which was definitely bigger on the inside considering how small the doors appeared to be).

The day seemed to go by faster than Sweetie would've liked, and almost before the filly knew it sunset had arrived. "Guess I can't stay for too much longer," She said to Tiara. "We should totally do this again sometime though, just you and me again. Today's been so much fun."

"I agree," Diamond nodded in delight. "You've been a wonderful playmate, Sweetie Belle," But then she added as an extra favour. "Why don't you at least stay for dinner, though? I think there's enough time, and you did say you didn't have to be home til sundown, right?"

"Right?" Sweetie answered in a confused tone. Eyeing her friend (who seemed to have a rather big grin growing by the second) as she asked. "Your point is?"

"It's not sundown just yet now, is it?" Tiara pointed out.

"Well no, but-" Sweetie began.

"But nothing!" Diamond protested. "You're staying for dinner and that's the end of it. What kind of guest would I be if I let you go back to your parents house and be subjected to their cooking twice in one day?"

"I... guess a quick bite to eat wouldn't hurt none. I mean, I've got at least an hour before I really have to worry about sundown," Sweetie commented, accepting her friend's offer implicitly. "So, exactly what's going to be served? Please tell me it'll be something good like lunch."

"Unfortunately, it's Mother's turn to prepare dinner tonight," Tiara frowned. "She's actually gotten much better now, but her cooking's only just on par with those stuffy restaurants on Restaurant Row."

"I heard that!" Spoiled shouted in fury. "Like it or not, you'll have my cooking for dinner, or you'll eat nothing! My house, my rules," However, as a way of smoothing things over, she quickly added. "I'll tell you what, though... since you've been such an exemplary playmate, Sweetie Belle I'll be generous and throw in this offer at no extra cost. If you and Diamond Tiara eat everything I prepare, I'll let you both share a gigantic bowl of ice cream. How does that sound to you?"

"It's a deal!" Sweetie enthusiacally agreed, she could never resist free ice cream. Especially if it's chocolate.

"Very well then," Spoiled said with a smile, convinced she'd gotten the better end of the deal. "Let's not waste any time, and head straight for the dining room. Oh, and when you're ready to leave, Sweetie Belle, do be sure to take off your 'undergarment' first. Though if you want to embarrass yourself in public, far be it from me to stop you."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that part." Sweetie muttered under her breath, and followed Diamond and Spoiled long to the dining room.

* * *

Sweetie was hopeful that whatever Spoiled was preparing wouldn't be _too_ bad, so she just waited patiently (or rather as patiently as she could under the trying circumstances) until Spoiled trotted out dressed in a ridiculous chef's hat and stuffy apron of some kind, while on a tray beside her rested a strange and almost otherworldly looking substance. "Dinner is served." Spoiled announced in an overly posh accent even for her, before she presented the substance to the two fillies.

Tiara just pouted and folded her hooves. " _You just couldn't resist, could you, Mother?_ " She thought, cursing her own luck.

Sweetie made a face at the substance, and as Spoiled sat down the filly asked. "What in Equestria is that... that... stuff?"

"It's dinner, silly filly," Spoiled chuckled. "This cuisine just so happens to the best in all the land. After all, it's what all those 'good' restaurants that Zesty Gourmand gave a three hoof rating to serve, at least until a certain fashionista and her bubbly friend saw it fit to inject their own unwanted 'opinion' into the mix."

"Oh yes, I remember that. Rarity told me all about it, she said Zesty wasn't very nice," Sweetie commented. "And she also said she has very strange taste in food."

"I think I'm inclined to agree with Rarity on this." Diamond agreed. "I don't see how anypony who's not an uppercrust could digest this stuff."

"Well, it's all I'm making for tonight. So unless you want to starve, I suggest you two eat it." Spoiled encouraged the pair, a little forcefully.

"Come on, Diamond!" Sweetie said with a look of determination. "Even if this stuff tastes awful, if we manage to eat all of it we get free ice cream!"

Tiara reluctantly agreed, even she had to admit her own sweet tooth was sorely tempted by that offer of ice cream. "Okay, but if we end up contracting food poisoning from this, it's your fault." She told her friend, and then the two fillies reluctantly took turns getting stuck into the somewhat unpalatable cuisine. The strong taste of it almost made the fillies gag, but somehow they gobbled it all down.

"Ugh, never again!" Tiara vowed. "I don't care _what_ the offer is, no way I am **EVER** subjecting myself to that kind of torment!"

Sweetie didn't say a word, she was too busy struggling to think of something besides how bad Spoiled's cuisine tasted on her tongue. She was glad to see a massive bowl of ice cream, packed with all the best toppings one could imagine, be presented to her and Diamond a short time later. If anything could remove the bad flavour, it was that.

"Careful not to eat too fast," Spoiled cautioned. "You silly little fillies wouldn't want to get lethal brain freeze now, would you?" But neither Sweetie or Diamond acknowledged her comment, they just dove right into the ice cream with their desperate tongues sampling every last bit of flavor from it.

* * *

Once the ice cream was polished off, and both Sweetie and Tiara had their faces wiped clean with a rag, it was time for Sweetie to leave. She was surprisingly quite reluctant to take off her diaper, but somehow she willed herself enough to do it. " _Maybe if I convince Mom and Dad, they'll let me buy some with my allowance. I'll probably have to leave them there when I go anywhere else though, at least until I can talk to Rarity about this new hobby of mine._ " She thought to herself, making a mental note to set aside time to do all that in the next few days.

Diamond didn't stay up for too much later after Sweetie had left, and this time she was so tired that she didn't even need a bottle of milk to help her nod off (though thankfully she remembered to visit the bathroom before bed, no accidents for her tonight).

"So, how was Sweetie's visit today, hun?" Filthy asked his wife, as he climbed into bed with her that night. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to take any time off to be with our precious princess, but those papers were a lot more complicated than I thought."

"It's quite alright, dear," Spoiled replied in a flat tone of voice that indicated she was trying to be polite and feign interest. "Somepony's got to make sure the Rich family business keeps on running smoothly. As for your question, I'd say it went off without a hitch. Sweetie Belle behaved pretty well I must say, she actually didn't put up much of a fight with my rules, and she even sampled my cuisine."

"And do you think our little Diamond enjoyed havin' somepony her age to play with?" Filthy asked, hopefully.

"I guess so, but you should probably ask her yourself." Spoiled advised, before turning her head and drifted off to sleep.

" _First Spoiled, and now Sweetie Belle,_ " Filthy pondered, as he lay alone in bed with his thoughts. " _So far Diamond's enjoyed playing with both of them? But does that mean I should give her another playmate sometime soon? And if so, who should it be?_ "


	3. Playdate 3 - Scootaloo

If Diamond, Filthy or Spoiled at all suspected that the incidental discovery of Tiara's secret "pampering" as the trio had taken to calling it ("pampering" seemed like the best way to avoid drawing too much attention to the subject for those prying eyes and ears) was a once in a lifetime fluke that wouldn't ever be repeated, they were proven incorrect in a matter of days. Three to be precise.

On that fateful day, Scootaloo opted to stop by Diamond's house for a simple matter. When the door was answered by Randolph, the orange-coated filly explained the reason behind her unannounced visit clearly enough. "Diamond left her saddlebag at the clubhouse yesterday, so I decided to bring it back. Promise I didn't touch anything in it or look through it, Crusaders honor."

Randolph just smiled, and accepted the aforementioned bag without question. "Thank you, young mare," He politely replied. "I'll be sure to inform Mistress Diamond at once of your kind favor, though I can't promise compensation for it."

Scootaloo just beamed back. "It's fine, after all what are friends for?" She turned around and likely would've just gone straight back to wherever it is she had come from (most likely her home, though for some odd reason she was known to be a frequent occupier of the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse when it was not in use), had her keen nostrils not picked up the faint scent of something. "Say, what's that smell?" She inquired, it didn't resemble the kind of aroma you'd expect even from a posh place like the Rich family mansion.

"Whatever do you mean?" Randolph asked, suspecting nothing.

"I smell something, something... unusual," Scootaloo commented, quickly rushing past Randolph before the old butler had a chance to react. Sniffing some more once inside, Scootaloo paused for a moment. The odor she was picking up, was one that she had only caught a whiff of once or twice before. Perhaps her nose was playing tricks on her? Scootaloo shook her head. "I smell cornstarch." She commented to herself, and was just about to ask where it was coming from, when she saw a sight that made her do a double take.

There stood Diamond Tiara in nothing but a thick diaper, a freshly powdered one at that considering the strong smell of cornstarch coming off her. Needless to say, being caught in such a state by Scootaloo of all ponies, was enough to make the pink coated filly freeze like a deer in the fierce beam of a searchlight. " _Oh Celestia, no!_ " She mentally thought. " _Of all ponies who could've discovered this, why did it have to be her?!_ "

For a moment, Scootaloo just stood there with that look of uncertainty, clearly contemplating what she should do. But the moment soon passed, and when it did Scootaloo started doing something Tiara had feared more than anything, the filly started laughing at her. "Oh, this is too rich, pardon the pun!" She exclaimed in between giggles. "You of all ponies, in nothing but a big diaper, waddling around like an overgrown foal! If only I had my camera, I just know I'd love to capture this moment!"

Diamond tried her best to stay strong, hoping for Scootaloo's laughter to die down. But it didn't, it just kept going on and on. Her lips began to quiver, and the beginning of a few tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I thought we were friends!" She shouted at Scootaloo, trying not to cry.

Scootaloo still laughed for a bit, but as soon as she noticed the tears that were struggling to get out, she stopped. Instantly, a wave of guilt washed over her. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Diamond!" She instinctively reacted. "Please, don't cry! I... I didn't mean to laugh at... you know."

"What is goin' on here?!" Filthy said seriously, as he emerged into the main hallway. It was at that moment that his daughter, his pride and joy, rushed right over to him and hid behind his legs. Something she hadn't done since she was a foal and believed the toilet was an evil monster that ate foals.

A few muffled sobs could be heard from Diamond, as the pink coated filly tried her hardest not to have a full-blown tearfest. Even so, it took a while for her to regain her composure and say in a sad tone of voice. "Scootaloo was laughing at me, making fun of me!"

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to laugh at her!" Scootaloo instinctively defended. "It's just, the sight was so funny! How could I not laugh at it?!"

"You've got some nerve showing up at my doorstep and pulling a stunt like that in my household!" A furious Spoiled angrily proclaimed, standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to the second floor. "Haven't you ever heard the meaning of the word, 'privacy'?!"

Now Scootaloo knew she'd _really_ messed up. Having Diamond's father be mad at her was one thing, but Diamond's mother being cross with her? That was something the filly dreaded more than anything, especially when you considered the kind of reputation Spoiled had. "W-what're you gonna do to me, Mrs. Rich?" She gulped, her legs shaking like jelly.

"Oh believe me, there's a lot I'd like to do to you!" Spoiled remarked with a snarl. "...Were it not for what has happened to me in recent months, I might have felt tempted to kick you out of my house right here and now, and forbid you from ever hanging out with my daughter ever again! So be thankful that, because she found a way back into my heart, I won't be doing such a thing to you," Scootaloo prematurely let out a sigh of relief, before Spoiled added. "However, while I may be absolving myself of seeking retribution, I'm pretty sure my husband has his own ideas in mind for how to properly punish you for your insolence. He may not be as harsh as I am, but I know for a fact that he doesn't take kindly to these kind of actions."

"Now, now, Spoiled, hun, that's enough," Filthy lightly commented. "There's no need to scare the poor filly, lest she faint from fright," Turning to Scootaloo, he then cleared his throat and said somberly. "But my wife's right, you _are_ goin' to have to face some punishment for your actions. Since I ain't your father, step-father, or any kind of legal guardian, I can't really punish you. But I know somepony who does, your mother, Dizzy Twister. I can imagine she won't be thrilled to hear about your behavior today, Scootaloo."

* * *

And indeed, Dizzy Twister wasn't. The amber-coated pegasus mare with a pink mane and tail (with pale raspberry highlights in the tail) was more than a little upset to hear the news straight from Filthy Rich when he'd escorted Scootaloo home (he had reluctantly confessed to the circumstances surrounding the ordeal, and tried his best not to notice the odd looks Dizzy gave him). Her rose-colored eyes looked squarely into the grayish-purple eyes of her own daughter, and she made sure to push her curly-styled pink mane (her tail was styled the same but had pale raspberry highlights) up so that her expression could read clearly. "I can't believe you, Scootaloo. Barging in and laughing at another pony, one of your friends no less. And simply because she was dressed up funny." Dizzy scolded severely.

"But Mom," Scootaloo protested. "I couldn't help it. She was wearing a diaper, and she just looked so silly in it. Besides, don't you think it's weird that Diamond and her parents do that kind of thing with her. You know, letting her wear diapers and be treated like a foal. That's really odd, even odder than the stuff you and Dad do."

"Maybe it is, but it's not my place to judge Filthy for something that as far as I know has no ill effects on his daughter," Dizzy commented. "Now, if she were being taken around in public like that, or if it were something more severe, I would have cause for concern. But you know that there are things _you_ like to do in the privacy of your own home that you wouldn't want anypony else noticing. Don't think I'm not aware of the time you got into my makeup drawer because you, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom wanted to play beauty salon in the hopes of getting your cutie marks. Or all those times I've caught you dancing to Sapphire Shores' records. And let's not forget those private ballet lessons Hoofer Steps agreed to give you."

"That's only because you and Dad made me sign up for ballet, and I didn't want anypony to see me wearing a tutu!" Scootaloo complained. "I hated wearing that stupid thing!"

Dizzy waited for her daughter to conclude her little tirade, before she added in a firm but gentle tone. "So do you understand? If you didn't like the idea of other ponies finding out about the things _you_ do in private, what makes you think it was okay to make fun of Diamond Tiara for something that she clearly likes to do in the privacy of her own home?"

Scootaloo sighed, her mom was always really good at making a point. "Do I really have to be punished, Mom?" She asked with a pleading pair of puppy dog eyes, hoping that maybe she could change her mom's mind.

Dizzy wasn't going to fall for the bait for a second. "Yes my little pony, I'm afraid so. What you did was very wrong, and as I've made sure to tell you, your actions have consequences," She then made an offer. "Now, I'm going to be fair and offer you a choice of punishments. You can either be grounded for the weekend, which of course means no Crusader meetings, no hanging out with your friends, no scootering or bungee jumping, no visits to Rainbow Dash, and no trips to Sugarcube Corner..."

"What?! That is so unfair!" Scootaloo complained.

"-Which is why I'm giving you the option of an alternative," Dizzy added. "Filthy recently told me that his daughter has been longing for a playmate. And I'm pretty sure I know now just what he meant by that. So, if you don't want to be grounded for an entire weekend, you're going to have to agree to let Diamond's parents do to you what they do to her. That includes wearing a diaper, and being treated like a foal. The choice is yours, Scootaloo, and I expect a decision by the time your father gets home."

"Are you gonna tell him about what happened?" Scootaloo gulped, dreading what sort of reaction her father would have to the news.

"Depends on what you choose," Dizzy explained with a wink. "So, do you need a moment to make up your mind?"

But Scootaloo (albeit very reluctantly) swallowed a hard lump in her throat and with a gulp she looked at her mom as she said. "I suppose I'll agree to be Diamond's diaper playmate for a day, probably tomorrow if that's what she wants. But if I do, you've gotta promise you won't say a word to anypony, not even Dad."

Dizzy smiled. "Relax, my lips are sealed, Crinkleloo." And she trotted away to pen a letter to Filthy informing him of Scootaloo's decision.

"Mom, please don't call me that!" Scootaloo complained loudly.

"Only joking, Scootaloo. Though I think the nickname will suit you well." Dizzy responded, as she set about retrieving a quill.

* * *

The next day came far too soon for Scootaloo, and just as she had feared that was the day in which Diamond wanted her to come over, be diapered up, and treated like a foal (though thankfully one already in potty training). After a breakfast that came and went all too quickly for the filly, she was escorted over to Diamond's place and brought to the front gate.

"Now remember, Scootaloo. Be a good pony and comply with the wishes of Filthy and Spoiled," Dizzy instructed, playfully ruffling her daughter's mane with a hoof. "I'll be back at sunset to pick you up. I hope I can trust you to behave."

"I'll do my best, Mom," Scootaloo reluctantly replied. "Just please don't get any ideas about trying to do this at home with me. I know you and Dad love to smother me in affection and still treat me like a baby sometimes."

Dizzy only chuckled. "Of course I won't do that, Scootaloo. That is, unless that's what you want."

"No thank you, I just know I'm not going to like this for one day," Scootaloo protested. "Having to do it all the time would be a living nightmare."

"Well, at least try to put on a good act for Diamond," Dizzy told her daughter, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're a very brave pony for going through with his. I daresay, as brave as Rainbow Dash." And with that, Dizzy trotted off.

" _No way would Rainbow Dash let anypony sucker her into wearing a diaper! If she somehow caught me in one, she'd probably never want to be my big sister again!_ " Scootaloo thought to herself, before the front door of the mansion swung open, and Filthy Rich trotted out with a ridiculously big smile on his face.

"Thanks for agreein' to all this, my little Diamond is thrilled to have another playmate." Filthy commented, leading Scootaloo inside.

"You mean, I'm not the first pony to do this with your daughter?" Scootaloo asked, hopefully.

"Yes, though since I'm not in the mood of givin' away secrets, I won't tell you who they are," Filthy added in a cautious tone. "Now then, since you are now officially a foal until sunset, I take it you know what needs to happen to you, correct?"

Scootaloo gulped. "I have to... have to..." The words were slow to escape her lips. "Wear a diaper." She finally managed.

"Exactly," Filthy said with a nod. "Now, since my precious little princess is currently occupied with my wife and I don't want to disturb what little alone time they'll have, I took the liberty of instructin' Randolph to bring down some supplies from the nursery. However, today he will only be on hoof to provide lunch and dinner. I've been itchin' for another chance to spend time carin' for my little Diamond, and I figure you'll feel more comfortable with me around than either Randolph or my wife."

"I don't have to call you 'Daddy', do I?" Scootaloo inquired, as she was led to the living room and placed on a changing mat.

"Not unless ya want to," Filthy cooed, as he grabbed a fluffy diaper in his hooves. "Now, let's get ya all diapered up."

Scootaloo just stared up at the ceiling, she had no interest in seeing the process unfold before her eyes. Of course, she still "felt" the whole experience. Her rump being lifted up, and being set down on a padded surface that was soon taped up snuggly, followed by the rear of the crinkly undergarment being pulled back, and a generous helping of foal powder being poured in.

Surprisingly, the experience was over sooner than Scootaloo had expected. It wasn't long before Filthy offered her a hoof, and helped her to stand. Scootaloo was even more surprised to see that, although it took a few seconds, her body soon adjusted to the added weight of the bulky diaper, despite how much it pushed her legs apart. " _Guess those ballet lessons were good for something. I guess they really_ _ **do**_ _make you better at balancing. Who'd have thought it?_ " She pondered to herself, taking a few experimental steps to get used to the feel of walking about with a poofy undergarment on. It actually didn't feel all that bad. In fact, part of it felt strangely comfortable, almost like actually having a cloud wrapped around your waist (though Scootaloo knew such a thing was impossible, clouds didn't work like that even for pegasi).

"Alrighty then," Filthy declared, clapping his hooves together. "Ready to go up to Tiara's nursery and join her for playtime? I'm sure she'll be glad to show you how a foal is supposed to act."

"Just one question," Scootaloo immediately spoke up. "Do I have to actually... you know... 'use' my diaper?"

"You can if you want to, I wouldn't mind changin' ya," Filthy offered. "My wife may be a different story though, especially if ya do number two in it."

Scootaloo gagged. "Ew! Why would anypony want to do that?! That sounds so nasty! No way I am even going to consider that, and I'm not even gonna see what it feels like to just do number one in it!"

"Very well then, just let me know if you need to use the potty." Filthy smiled in return as he ushered Scootaloo up the stairs.

* * *

When the door to the nursery was fully pushed open, Scootaloo had to blink and rub her eyes just to be sure she wasn't seeing things. Tiara's entire bedroom had been turned into what was basically a scaled-up nursery for bigger foals, most noticeably with the changing table that stood across from the princess sized bed near the window.

With a gentle hoof, Filthy nudged Scootaloo towards Diamond, the orange-coated filly unable to keep her cheeks from blushing a bright red.

Diamond spun around and greeted her playmate with a bright smile, offering her a hug for support. "Thank you for doing this, Scootaloo. I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you to agree to this!"

"Well, considering my options, this seemed the lesser of two evils." Scootaloo commented, but said no more.

A gruff sounding voice seemed to let out a cough, prompting Tiara to turn her attention to her other 'guest'. "Oh, where are my manners?" She chuckled to herself. "Silly, silly, Diamond," She then presented a old stuffed bear to Scootaloo and said. "Scootaloo, this is Theodore, my teddy. Say hello, Theodore."

In the same gruff sounding voice that had let out the potential cough, Theodore greeted. "Hi, you must be Scootaloo. Diamond has told me so much about you. Namely that you're the one who adores the Wonderbolts and has Rainbow Dash as an honorary big sister. You certainly know how to pick your role models."

Scootaloo eyed Tiara suspiciously. "You talk to your teddy bear?" She bluntly commented.

Tiara giggled. "Of course I do, Theodore's a good listener, but he also has a lot of good things to say," Looking at Scootaloo she asked. "Didn't you ever talk to your stuffed animals or plushies when you were younger?"

"Uh, I think maybe a little with my Wonderbolts and Daring-Do plushies. And perhaps once or twice with my Rainbow Dash plushie," Scootaloo confessed, a little embarrassed. "My foalhood was pretty average from what I can tell, though I did enjoy it. My parents spent plenty of time with me, I had a good amount of toys, and I think I got to stay in diapers for a reasonable amount of time. I didn't really start potty-training until I was almost two and a half years old, and wasn't out of diapers til I was almost four. I think my mom said I was a bit of a bed wetter up until kindergarten though. Really, the only thing I wish could've been different, is that my dad was around more often. Even nowadays I don't tend to see him very much, Mom always stays home and Dad often works till late, way past my bedtime."

"I wish I could've had that kind of foalhood," Diamond longingly confessed. "I was stripped of my diapers the day I turned two, and pretty much every day after that Mother made me sit on the potty until I did my business, sometimes I'd sit there for hours on end and cry for my diapers. But she remained stubborn, and Father only occasionally intervened, and even he agreed I needed to be out of diapers as soon as possible. By the time I was three, my foalhood was all but over, Theodore was the only thing I held onto. I couldn't sleep at all without him, the one night I tried I just couldn't do it. Even now, Theodore helps me whenever I take naps. I just feel safer with him being around."

"Guess I can see why you're thrilled with having a second foalhood. Not getting to enjoy your first one must've really stunk." Scootaloo concluded, before waddling off to occupy her thoughts with something else. Her eyes soon caught sight of some nearby alphabet blocks, and her mind instantly settled on them as the toys with which she would play. " _At least they're not as foalish as rattles or squeaky toys._ " She mentally convinced herself, moving her hooves until she was close enough to grab the blocks with ease, and then she sat down. Her poofy diaper reminding her of its presence with an incredibly audible crinkle.

Stacking the blocks one at a time was a bit of a bother for Scootaloo, but the filly convinced herself it was okay, especially since at best she could only stretch her hooves to the point of standing on the very tip of them. Something told her that her wings wouldn't be strong enough to lift her for even a few seconds with the added weight of her diaper contributing to the equation.

But suddenly, Tiara came scooting over, as she playfully cooed. "Want some help? It's always easier to build with two hooves, even if neither of us can use magic."

Scootaloo paused, unsure of what to say. For a few moments, she was silent. But at last, she managed to bring herself to say. "Uh... sure, I guess."

"Excellent!" Diamond beamed happily, using her hooves to nudge several of the blocks towards her so that she had a nice heap to utilize. "Okay, we'll take turns. You put a block on, then I'll put a block on, and then you put another block on, and I assume you know the rest."

* * *

The two fillies worked together pretty well, and although they were soon forced to stand on tiphooves, they had no trouble stacking up blocks higher than should've been possible. It seemed like they could keep going until they reached the ceiling (that is, assuming one stood on top of the other first), and perhaps they would've tried to do so.

That is, until the clock struck twelve, and Spoiled declared. "Well, not that this hasn't been entertaining, but it's time for lunch. And I'm sure my little ponies are hungry, correct?"

Both Scootaloo and Diamond nodded to indicate they were. Filthy then chimed in, too. "Well, lunch will have to wait, dear. That is, unless our tiny builders here are finished with their construction project?"

"We are, Daddy," Tiara quickly replied. "There's just one thing we have to do first and then we'll be ready for lunch."

"Yeah, we gotta knock down the tower! Can't leave it up and have something happen to it!" Scootaloo giggled, this was something she had actually been looking forward to (which had surprised her quite a bit, she didn't think there'd be anything in this treatment to look forward to).

The two fillies then began to swipe at the construction they'd built, knocking aside the blocks and scattering them all across the floor of the nursery. Then they spread the blocks around some more for the sake of creating more chaos, giggling and laughing all the while.

Then, after a quick diaper check (much to Scootaloo's protest, though she was relieved to know she hadn't unintentionally used her diaper without knowing it), Scootaloo and Tiara were led downstairs to the dining room and placed into adjacent chairs at the table.

Scootaloo was quite looking forward to lunch, but she wasn't thrilled to have a baby blue bib tied around her neck. "Aw come on, I don't need some dumb bib. I'm not a messy eater!" She complained, folding her hooves in a pouting motion.

"So you say, but I can't always be sure," Filthy explained. "If you can prove to me that you can eat lunch without makin' a mess, I'll let ya eat without a bib for dinner. How's that sound?"

"You got yourself a deal, Mr. Rich!" Scootaloo boldly declared. "Now, what's for lunch? I'm as hungry as a horse."

In answer to Scootaloo's question, Randolph came trotting out of the kitchen with an enormous grin on his face. But Scootaloo took one look at what rested on the tray he was tugging along, and her happy mood turned to one of disappointment. "Foal food, really?" She frowned, looking at the different jars of the weirdly colored mushy and pasty substances.

"Think of this as insurance to guarantee you've learned your lesson," Filthy advised to Scootaloo. "Now, I shall leave the task of feedin' ya to Randolph, while I work on a few papers in my study. I'll be back later, so you'd better not give Randolph a hard time." And with that, Filthy departed from the dining room.

Meanwhile, while Spoiled was busy spoon-feeding Diamond, Randolph presented a wide variety of jars to Scootaloo and asked her. "Which flavor would you like first? I have a good variety: Mashed Peas, Cream of Carrot, Sweet Potato, Blueberry Delight, Creamy Banana, and Strawberry Surprise."

"Guess I'll try the blueberry one first," Scootaloo reluctantly answered. "And I guess I have to be spoon-fed as well?"

Randolph smiled. "Exactly, glad you understand what's expected of you," He proceeded to unscrew the lid on the jar, and dipped a spoon in the dark blue-colored mush. "Open wide." The butler politely instructed.

Scootaloo did as she was told, even if she'd rather keep her mouth shut and hope for Randolph to give up. She _was_ hungry, and a part of her was curious as to how foal food would taste. She was almost amazed by how sweet the foal food tasted on her tongue, this put almost anything her mom ever made to shame, and her mom was a fairly decent cook as far as Scootaloo was concerned (aside from her strange craving for applesauce which the filly just found weird, it made even less sense than those romance novels her mom liked to read).

* * *

Lunch time came and went almost before Scootaloo had realized it, and at first she thought she'd come out of it completely clean. But upon noticing a trio of collective giggles from Spoiled, Tiara, and Randolph, she saw that somehow, a few traces of the different flavored foal foods had ended up on her face (likely due to all the weird spoon-feeding gestures Randolph had made). Randolph didn't mind, he just used a rag and wiped Scootaloo's face clean with no effort.

Scootaloo leaned back in her chair, surprised at how full she felt from just foal food. Then, before she even realized it, she opened her mouth and belched out an "Urp!" so loudly that she swear Spike would've been jealous (though she had to admit she felt less bloated now).

"Nice once, Scootaloo!" Diamond cheered, clapping her hooves. "On a scale of one to ten, that was clearly an eleven! I wish I could belch like that!"

"Don't be getting any ideas, Diamond!" Spoiled scolded playfully. "Burping like that, even if unintentional, is most uncouth! Even more so than doing one's business in diapers instead of the lavatory."

As the two fillies were led back upstairs, Scootaloo reluctantly looked across to Tiara and asked in a whisper. "About what your mother said. You don't actually..." She trailed off, unable to even bring herself to say the next thing.

Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately better described the situation) Tiara whispered back. "Not intentionally, but I have sometimes done it by accident. If nothing else, Mother's funny faces are 'interesting' to say the least."

If Spoiled heard that response, she didn't acknowledge it all. She just pushed open the door to the nursery and ushered the two fillies inside.

Noticing what seemed like a soft pith helmet lying on the floor of the nursery, Scootaloo got an idea in her head. "Hey, Diamond," She said with a grin. "Why don't we play a little bit of Daring Do? I'll be Daring Do, and you can be Rainbow Dash, her trusty sidekick that she partners up with on occasion."

"I swear I'll never understand why A. K. Yearling would write something like that in her books. It completely kills the immersion," Diamond grumbled, but she still complied. However, a question soon presented itself to her. "But who are we gonna get to play the dreaded Ahuizotl, Daring Do's sworn enemy?"

"Look no further than me," Spoiled declared all of a sudden. "I think I could use a break from having to change diapers and tend to little fillies. Besides, Ahuizotl isn't really _that_ bad. At least unlike Dr. Caballeron, he's honest about his intentions."

"Even if that means trying to subject a village to eight hundred years of unrelenting heat?" Scootaloo commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever, he's just a fictional villain. His goals can be as silly or as cruel as the story needs them to be." Spoiled replied, rolling her eyes.

Scootaloo felt tempted to open her mouth and say something about that secret Rainbow had told her about Daring Do, but decided against it. " _Rainbow Dash was probably pulling my leg anyway,_ " She thought to herself. " _There's no way any of that stuff could actually be real. If it was, I'm sure_ _ **somepony**_ _would've reported on it by now._ " And instead she opted to slip into the role of Daring Do, and do her best to forget all about the poofy (and crinkly) undergarment currently taped to her rump.

* * *

Daring Do had just been freed from her prison with a help little from her newly appointed sidekick, Rainbow Dash. Now it was up to the two fearless ponies, to put an end to Ahuizotl's evil scheme to bring about eight hundred years of heat!

"Just one more ring to place and the ceremony will be complete! My hold will be unbreakable, and the whole world will bow before the evil that is Ahuizotl!" Ahuizotl laughed, boasting to himself.

"Not so fast, Ahuizotl!" Daring Do cried out, stepping forward from the shadows. "Drop the ring, now!"

Ahuizotl just laughed and sneered upon hearing that. "Oh, and who's going to stop me, Daring Do?! Just you?! Surely, you realize that any such efforts are futile, no?!"

"She's not alone!" Rainbow Dash shouted, as she too stepped forward. "I'm Rainbow Dash, and Daring Do and I are going to stop you! Your reign of evil ends now!"

"Two against one?! You must be desperate!" Ahuizotl taunted. "There's no way either of you can get me! Though, I welcome the impossible challenge all the same!" He then shouted to one of his minions. "Place the ring, quickly! I'll take care of these do-gooders!"

But that proved to be a fatal mistake on Ahuizotl's part, for as soon as he turned his attention away from the ring placing ceremony, a well timed toss of the pith helmet from Daring Do was enough to knock out the very minion Ahuizotl had entrusted with the important task. Rainbow Dash then zipped around, taking care of the rest.

"Not so tough now, are you, Ahuizotl?!" Daring smirked. "Two heads are better than one, dunderhead!"

"Curses, foiled again! I'll have my revenge yet, Daring Do! We'll see each other again someday!" Ahuizotl vowed, and ran off into the distance.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away _that_ easily!" Rainbow cried, tossing a rope to Daring.

Daring smiled, looking at her sidekick. "Good thinking Rainbow, time to tie up this loose end," And she zipped over, and quickly tied the fabric around Ahuizotl, thus causing him to fall down. Triumphantly, Daring and Rainbow stood over the tied up baddy, as Daring boldly proclaimed. "Once again, the day has been saved, thanks to Daring Do and her trusty sidekick, Rainbow Dash!"

* * *

Filthy Rich (who had come trotting in during the playing pretend session), smiled and clapped his hooves in approval. "Bravo fillies, bravo," He cooed, giggling at his wife who was currently tied up in comical fashion. "You certainly taught 'Ahuizotl' that crime doesn't pay."

Spoiled just groaned, as she struggled to stand up even though the knot wasn't tied all that tightly. "Well, I think I've had more than enough 'excitement' in my life for one day," She commented, clearing her throat. "You can manage the foals for the rest of today, can't you, dear?"

Filthy nodded. "Of course I can, hun. Guess I'll see ya tonight," Giving his wife a small kiss on the cheek, he then turned his attention to the brave little adventurers standing before him in matching pith helmets. His heart briefly swelled with pride, before he told them. "Well, I think now it's time for all little explorers to take their nap. But first, I believe a diaper check is in order, as well as the offer of a potty break."

Diamond fully cooperated, even smiling as she offered up her diapered rump to her dad and let him pull back the padding to check. "Still as fresh as a daisy, good job keepin' your diapee clean my little prince." Filthy happily cooed.

"Glad you approve, Daddy. I'm doing my best to be a big filly and do my pee pees and poo poos in the potty." Tiara playfully responded.

"And you're doin' a most impressive job I'd say," Filthy praised, then turned his attention to Scootaloo. "What about you, Scootaloo?" And he pulled back her diaper next.

"Is this really necessary?" Scootaloo blushed. "I mean, wouldn't I know if I'd done either number one or number two in it?"

"Maybe, but sometimes a foal's bodily functions can be unpredictable," Filthy explained. "In any case, you're clean too. So, do either of ya need to use the potty?"

"Nah." Both fillies replied, confident that they wouldn't need to relieve themselves anytime soon.

"Very well then," Filthy said with a bright smile, leading the two to Tiara's princess sized bed. "Sweet dreams, my little ponies. See you when you wake up."

"But, I'm not tired, not even a little!" Scootaloo protested, even as she could hear her pink-coated friend practically drifting off next to her (though not without grabbing a hot pink-colored pacifier first and inserting it into her mouth).

"Well, I know somethin' that'll fix that right up," Filthy winked. "I decided to prepare one, just in case you or Diamond had trouble fallin' asleep."

"You don't mean-" Scootaloo began, but was cut off as she felt a rubber nipple be inserted into her mouth. Said nipple being attached to a baby bottle full of milk.

"Don't talk, just focus on sucklin' on it. It should make ya feel sleepy." Filthy advised, and though hesitant to a great deal, Scootaloo obeyed.

The milk worked like magic, just seconds after she had managed to get the last drops of the sweet-tasting liquid out of the bottle and into her mouth, Scootaloo found herself getting drowsy. "Thank you, Mr. Rich." She yawned, and in the blink of an eye she was snoring away (quite loudly in fact).

Filthy only chuckled to himself, as he rose from the side of the bed and left the room. " _Never knew a foal yet that could resist sleep after a warm bottle of milk._ " He thought to himself, that bright smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Scootaloo slept soundly for what felt like a long time, and perhaps it was. She was never the best at keeping track of that sort of thing when she slept. All she knew, was that eventually she was able to slowly open her eyes, yawn, and sit up. By this point, her pink coated friend was already wide awake. "Wakey wakey, sweepy head." Diamond babbled in a fake foalish lisp.

"Tat was a good sweep." Scootaloo lisped back, before she noticed something or rather _two_ somethings. The first was that her voice was muffled behind a pacifier (which she quickly spat out), and the second was an uncomfortable damp feeling from somewhere in her lower regions. " _No, it couldn't be!_ " Scootaloo thought to herself, but upon looking down at her diaper she could see the unmistakeable damp patch on the seat of it. " _Just great!_ " She groaned, kicking her legs about (which only caused her diaper to squish loudly). " _That milk must've gone straight through me, and my body decided using the diaper was better than waking me up!_ "

Fortunately, Scootaloo didn't need to wait for very long to be changed. For at that very moment, as if on command, Filthy came trotting back into the nursery. "Did my foals have a good nap?" He asked, cooing yet again (how many times he'd done so today, Scootaloo couldn't tell. Quite a lot, anyway.).

Tiara giggled, as she answered. "Yes we did, Daddy. But wittwe Scootawoo had a bit of an oopsie in her diapee. Thankfully, just number one though."

"I can see that quite clearly," Filthy replied, clearly trying to keep a giggle from slipping out. Bending down to Scootaloo's level, and speaking in a normal adult tone of voice he asked her. "I assume you want to get changed now, correct?"

Scootaloo nodded. "This is so uncomfortable, I don't see why foals only cry if they do number two and not number one. Especially because this is so cold by now."

"Then I guess it's a good thing ya woke up when you did, wouldn't ya to get a nasty diapee rash now would ya?" Filthy teased, hoping to lighten up the mood, as he gingerly lay Scootaloo down on the changing table and hummed to himself as he slipped on a pair of disposable gloves. "Okay, ready?" He asked his young charge.

"Sure, I want to get out of this diaper already! Never thought I'd be glad to have a fresh one put on me." Scootaloo commented to herself, and looked up at the ceiling again to distract herself.

The entire changing process proceeded smoothly, at least up until the wet wipes made contact with Scootaloo's fur. The orange coated filly shivered and wriggled at their cold touch.

"Sorry, bet that feels really cold," Filthy apologized. "But if you wiggle, this'll only take longer than it needs to. So can ya please hold still for me, just for a little bit?"

"I'll try." Scootaloo replied, mentally bracing herself for the cold touch of the wipes. Fortunately, she was able to resist the urge to wiggle long enough for Filthy to wipe away all traces of her little accident. She cooperated fully with the rest of the process, even though she was surprised to feel Filthy work in a bit of rash cream after diapering and powdering her.

"There we go, all nice and clean." Filthy smiled, patting Scootaloo's diaper as a few puffs of foal powder escaped it with each firm pat.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful for Scootaloo, who was most relieved to have some normal food for a change (a delicious carrot dog topped with ketchup and mustard), even though she had to eat with a bib tied around her neck. But even after accepting and polishing off a chocolate milkshake for dessert, she was a bit disappointed to see that she still had some time before her mom was expected to swing by and pick her up from this playdate. And that just left one nagging question: What was she to do to pass that time?

Tiara had an idea, quickly leading Scootaloo back up to her nursery. "Why don't we play dress up?" She offered, showing off her closest full of dresses of various colors and designs. "I find that always helps to pass the time, even if it's not for a tea party."

"How can you even have tea parties? The guest list must be pretty short." Scootaloo commented.

"Maybe, but that just makes them all the more special when it's just between Mother, Theodore, and I," Diamond giggled, as she stepped into a pretty pink princess dress. "Now go ahead, Scootaloo. Pick out whatever you feel like. There's enough outfits here, that we could host our own foal fashion show if we wanted to."

Scootaloo stepped back and shook her head."Fashion show?! Dress up?! You must be crazy! Don't you know me at all?!" She protested.

"Ah, but why would I be joking?" Tiara innocently inquired of her orange coated friend. "I mean, you wore a dress when you and your Crusader friends got to be the flower fillies for Princess Cadence's wedding. And you also wore a dress when you attended the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot about two years ago."

"So, that was the gala! It was a rule of hoof that you had to wear a dress if you wanted to go, I wasn't gonna go just because I didn't wanna wear a frock!" Scootaloo explained. "I mean come on, even Rainbow Dash had to wear something prissy, and you know she doesn't typically wear anything that's not a Daring Do costume or a Wonderbolts outfit!"

"Well, how about this then?" Diamond offered, pulling out a simple (yet still kind of poofy) dress that was a light blue in color. "I think this one is the least fancy dress in my entire collection. My dad bought it for me for a party he held when I finally learned how to use the potty."

"Bet your mother was the one who wanted that celebration." Scootaloo snickered, though a part of her felt jealous that such a major milestone for her friend had been celebrated with a party. Scootaloo would've loved the chance to enjoy cake and receive gifts.

"Anyway," Diamond cleared her throat, trying not to blush. "You put this dress on, and I'll let you wear my tiara. I think it'd look good on you."

Scootaloo was surprised by the offer. "You'd really do that for me?" She asked, and had to regain her composure before she added. "I mean, that tiara's part of what makes you, well Diamond Tiara."

"It's just one tiara, I have a whole bunch of 'em stored in a drawer, just like Apple Bloom and her bows. Some of the tiaras can even cast spells," Tiara boasted. "So, do we have a deal?"

Scootaloo pondered the offer for a moment, mentally weighing the pros and cons. At last, at the risk of possibly tempting fate she said out loud. "Oh, what the heck! It's not like anypony will see me like this besides you and your father."

But Scootaloo was wrong, just moments after she'd put on the dress and accepted her friend's signature headpiece, she was surprised to hear a familiar female voice let out an "Aww!", and comment. "That is so adorable."

With an eep, Scootaloo spun around, coming face to face with her mother! "Mom!" She exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. "Uh... this isn't what it looks like?" She hopelessly blurted out, knowing full well that argument was pointless.

Dizzy Twister only kept up that cooing face, as she commented. "Gosh, that tiara complements your diaper and dress so perfectly. I swear, you're almost giving me a heart attack with how cute you look!" Pulling out the same camera she had let her daughter borrow for her school project on Rainbow Dash, she instructed, "Smile!" and snapped a photo.

"Are you gonna show Dad that?" Scootaloo gulped, worried about the embarrassment that would ensue if that were to happen.

But Dizzy only shook her head. "Now why would I do that? I think you've more than learned your lesson about respecting other ponies privacy, and not making fun of them for what they do behind closed doors," She then smiled pleasantly, as she carefully stored the photo away and put the camera away too, whilst explaining to her daughter: "This picture is just so I have something to remember the moment by. Now come on, let's get you undiapered and get you home. But first, I do believe you know what you need to say, correct?"

"Do I have to?" Scootaloo whined, even though she knew the answer. With a nudge from her mom, she said to Tiara. "Thanks for letting me come over, and thanks for lending me your tiara for a moment. Here, you can have it back now."

Diamond accepted the headpiece, carefully readjusting it to fit atop her head. Then she said back to Scootaloo. "You're welcome. I must say, for somepony who had such an average foalhood, you sure seemed to not mind parts of the whole 'acting like a foal' thing."

"I suppose it wasn't all bad," Scootaloo concluded. "Maybe I might be up for doing this again someday. Keep word being 'maybe', and I'm definitely not in a rush to try this again anytime soon, I need some time to think about it first."

"That's quite alright, you were a good playmate either way." Tiara happily replied, and then she watched as Scootaloo's diaper was removed, and after slipping out of the dress, the orange coated filly accepted her mother's hoof and left the Rich family mansion.

" _Three playmates in the span of less than a month,_ " Diamond realized, once Scootaloo had left. " _I guess I should be expecting my next 'playmate' to pop up within this same time frame?_ "


	4. Playdate 4 - Apple Bloom

Almost a week had passed since Scootaloo's unintentional discovery of Diamond's diapering, and subsequently agreeing to become her diaper playmate for a single day. By this point, having already had three playmates in the span of less than a month, Tiara stopped considering the occasions coincidental and instead wondered when her next playmate would surface.

Ultimately, it was Filthy who finally decided to do what he'd been contemplating ever since he first suspected his daughter secretly wanted a playmate. Of course, with both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo having already taken part in the foalization (and later swearing to secrecy as a result), that left only two viable candidates for Filthy to consider for his precious little princess: Apple Bloom, and Silver Spoon. Taking advantage of the close business ties and good friendships he'd fostered with the Apple family, Filthy decided it would be far easier to reach out to Apple Bloom first.

But, as he sat down in his study to pen the request, a part of him hesitated. " _Should I really inform them of all the intimate details?_ " He pondered to himself. " _I mean, when I first discovered it, I was rightfully peeved off. The Apples are also known for their stubbornness. What if they not only reject my offer, but also cut off all business ties with me as a result?_ " Ultimately, these concerns led Filthy to stop just shy of outright spelling out what kind of companion his daughter desired, or what that involved. Even though he felt slightly guilty for not being totally honest with the Apples, he just couldn't bring himself to go out on that limb and risk the possibility that he would alienate them.

When the reply came back the next day, informing him that Apple Bloom had agreed without question, Filthy immediately made up his mind. " _I'll have to ease her into it gently,_ " He mentally decided. " _And I'll have to give her the option to back out if she doesn't like the treatment. Diamond may not be thrilled with that outcome, but I ain't about to get on the Apples' bad side. Especially not Granny Smith, Celestia knows how close she came to breaking off all ties with me during that zap apple jam fiasco._ "

* * *

Apple Bloom lightly tapped a hoof against the front door of the Rich family mansion, already thinking in her mind about all the fun things she and Diamond Tiara were sure to do on their playdate. Though, was it her imagination, or had the way in which Filthy's request had been worded make it sound like something was a bit fishy?

The farm filly had little time to dwell on this however, as the door was opened just a crack... and there stood Filthy Rich, looking quite uneasy. "Ah, you're here already," He commented, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice. "Please, step right this way."

Apple Bloom obliged and was led straight to the living room, where she expected to see Diamond waiting for her. But instead, she saw something that made her fur crawl. A lime-green changing mat rested on the floor, and next to it rested an open pack of _Silly Filly_ diapers, not to mention a container of cornstarch foal powder. The farm filly blinked and rubbed her eyes. No, she wasn't seeing things, those were indeed foal supplies. And ready for use, apparently.

Before Apple Bloom could even think of running away, Filthy lightly stepped in front of her and gently coaxed her with a hoof as he instructed. "Just relax and lay down on the mat for me, okay?"

"No way! Why are you doin' this to me?!" Apple Bloom complained loudly. "I ain't a baby, I don't need no diapers!"

"I know you aren't," Filthy replied, still trying to coax Apple Bloom. "But this is what you agreed to when you promised to be my daughter's playmate. I apologize for not givin' ya full disclosure, but I wasn't sure your family would approve. It'll only be for today though, and not even for twenty-four hours. However, if you're really not comfortable with the idea, I won't try to force ya to take part in it. Ya can just leave right now and I won't bother to ask ya again."

Apple Bloom felt tempted to take Filthy up on that offer, especially since she was absolutely opposed to the idea of being all diapered up and treated like a little foal. In the corner of her mind though, a small part of her was thinking. " _You gave your word that you'd be Diamond's playmate for the day. Even if you didn't know what that would involve, you'd be going back on your solemn word if you backed out now. That wouldn't be very honest of you, now would it? What would Applejack think?_ "

Reluctantly, Apple Bloom just replied to Filthy. "I... guess I owe it to Diamond to at least to give this a try, just for today," And she trotted over to the mat and spread herself out on it. "Ya promise nopony's gonna see me like this?"

Filthy nodded with a bright smile. "Of course, the only ones who'll ever know are you, me, my wife, Randolph, and of course my little Diamond." He then retrieved a diaper from the unsealed pack and carefully unfolded it.

"Wait, ya mean your wife's in on all this too?" Apple Bloom asked, as her legs were pulled apart and the diaper was slid under her rump.

"Of course. In fact, this very treatment is what helped her and Diamond to reconnect after all their years of bein' estranged," Filthy happily revealed. "And I for one couldn't be more pleased, part of me always did feel guilty that I tried to make my precious princess grow up before she was ready. I should've let her enjoy her foalhood, rather than rush her through it. But at least I'm lucky enough to get a second chance on it," Working in a few helpings of foal powder, he then added while helping Apple Bloom to stand up. "I just know Tiara's gonna love havin' another playmate. Now then, why don't I take ya to the dinin' room? Diamond was just about to have breakfast."

* * *

Indeed, Filthy was absolutely right. When he and Apple Bloom trotted into the dining room, Diamond was already present at her usual spot at the table. A thick (and rather poofy) white diaper was quite visible, as well as a pink colored bib to accompany it that was tied around her neck.

Apple Bloom opted for a seat across from her pink coated friend and sat down, a series of audible crinkles reminding her of her diaper's presence (though the soft feeling of the padding was nice, kind of like a security blanket wrapped around your hindquarters). She groaned audibly, as she had a bib similar in color to Diamond's tied around her neck. "I know I'm technically a foal and everythin', but is this absolutely necessary?" She complained.

"Of course it is, you silly filly," Spoiled giggled, while making sure the bib was fastened tightly and securely. "Just ask my little Diamond, she'll tell you that all foals around here wear bibs. That way they don't make more messes for _me_ to clean up. All those maids and butlers work hard enough just keeping this place spic and span."

"Except for Randolph, he sometimes joins in on these playdates," Diamond added helpfully. "He's great fun, and a really good cook."

As if on cue, Randolph trotted out that very moment with a tray holding up two bowls of oatmeal. He pushed one bowl towards Tiara, as Spoiled positioned herself for the best angle possible for spoon-feeding, and the other bowl was presented to Apple Bloom as Filthy deposited himself down next to the farm filly. "If you need my services at all, just holler and I'll come running." Randolph bowed, and exited the dining room without another word.

Apple Bloom's eyes immediately focused on Spoiled spoon-feeding Tiara the oatmeal, and her attention was only snapped back to her own bowl when she heard Filthy clear his throat and coo. "Open wide now."

"Ah, come on!" Apple Bloom pouted. "I'm not a baby, I know how to use a spoon! You're treatin' me just like Applejack did that one time she said I could stay home alone!"

"I apologize if I've dug up any unpleasant memories," Filthy said regretfully, setting the plastic spoon down. "If you wish to feed yourself, you can. I don't want ya to feel like ya have to do anythin' ya don't want to. You can be as big or as little a foal as ya want. The only rule I'm gonna have to enforce, is that ya can't take off your diaper without permission. Do you agree?"

"That's fine, so long as I don't have to ever use it." Apple Bloom smiled, and grabbed the plastic spoon, immediately dipping it into the bowl of oatmeal. But when the farm filly brought the spoon up to her lips, she hesitated. Looking across to her pink coated friend, she noticed how much fun she seemed to be having just being spoon fed, and by Spoiled Rich no less. " _Why does that look so appealing?_ " Apple Bloom thought to herself, but couldn't think of a good reason. She just set the spoon back down again, suddenly lacking the drive to put it into her mouth.

Filthy quickly took note of this, and thus asked his young charge. "Is somethin' wrong? Ya haven't touched your oatmeal."

Apple Bloom hesitated, then gulped. Was she really about to ask this? Very reluctantly, she looked at Filthy and asked the stallion. "Can you... feed me?"

Filthy was a little surprised at the sudden change of heart. "I thought ya didn't want to be treated like a little foal?"

"I thought I didn't, but now I'm not so sure. It's so weird and confusin'," Apple Bloom complained. "A part of me wants to still be independent, but another part of me says I should just go all out and enjoy it. It doesn't make sense!"

"Well, how 'bout I try spoon-feedin' ya this time, and we'll go from there?" Filthy offered, picking up the plastic implement once again.

Apple Bloom was silent for a moment, until she reluctantly replied. "I... guess that would be okay."

"Excellent!" Filthy cooed. "Now, here comes the choo-choo train. Clear the tunnel, please."

* * *

Despite Apple Bloom's conflicted emotions throughout the whole ordeal, breakfast passed quickly. The farm filly seemed to be shocked when she felt a wet rag be pressed up against her face, that is until she noticed the traces of oatmeal that now somehow clung to her face. " _How did I even manage to do that? I ain't that messy of an eater._ " She thought questioningly.

"Alrighty then," Spoiled declared, getting up from the table. "If the two of you are satisfied with your breakfast, I believe it's time we adjourn to the nursery until lunch. Fridge raiding is off the table, so don't bother asking for a late-morning snack!"

"Don't worry, Mother," Diamond smiled in response. "We'll be fine until lunch. Won't we, Apple Bloom?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Apple Bloom replied, unable to think of much else to say.

"And what about you, dear?" Spoiled asked her husband. "Will you be joining us today? I would certainly appreciate the extra pair of hooves, particularly for diaper duty."

Filthy playfully nodded. "Oh of course, hun. Ya didn't even need to ask. I reckon it's been awhile since we've both had time to devote to our precious gifts from above." And after he rose from the table, the quartet of ponies left the dining room and made their way upstairs in silence.

When the door to Tiara's bedroom was pushed open, Apple Bloom almost couldn't believe her eyes. In fact, part of her wondered if this was all just a surreal dream. But it was as real as real could be, the entire room had somehow been converted into a large scale nursery. Perfect for taking care of big little ones, like the two oversized foals for the day.

Filthy playfully nudged Apple Bloom forward, as he encouraged: "Go on, have fun. I'm sure you'll find somethin' to do."

But Apple Bloom just stood there, as this was a lot to take in. Where should she even begin?

Tiara opted to take charge by grabbing her friend by the hoof and leading her to the center of the room. "Come on, silly filly. There's a lot of activities we can do, either alone or together. I've got rattles, squeaky toys, alphabet blocks and even stuffed animals, including my very best friend, Theodore."

Presenting the stuffed bear to Apple Bloom, Diamond made the bear speak in a gruff voice. "Hello, I'm Theodore. Who are you?"

Apple Bloom paused for contemplation, was she supposed to reply back as if the bear was real?

"Go on, introduce yourself. Theodore just loves to make new friends." Tiara encouraged.

"But, he's not real!" Apple Bloom protested to her eager playmate.

"Hey, I resent that! I'm as real as real can be!" Theodore complained with a huff. "Haven't you ever heard of an active imagination?"

"Sorry, guess I'm just not used to the idea of talkin' to stuffed animals and pretendin' they can speak back. I didn't really have any kind of stuffed animals to play with when I was a foal," Apple Bloom apologized profusely. "Heck, I just found out not too long ago that I'm half Pear on my mother's side of the family," Speaking to the teddy, she then greeted him pleasantly. "Hi ya, Theodore. My name's Apple Bloom."

"Apple Bloom? That's a wonderful name," Theodore commented, offering a paw to Apple Bloom. "It's always nice to meet new friends. Seems like all of them are still in diapers though, it kind of makes me feel like I'm missing out."

Diamond giggled in reply. "But they don't make diapers for bears, Theodore. Especially not in your size."

"Yeah, you're right. But it would be nice if somepony did," Theodore responded. "Would sure beat having to use leafs for toilet paper."

Both fillies had a good laugh at that comment, before Tiara set the teddy aside and made an offer to the farm filly. "Wanna help me build a block tower? Alphabet blocks make for pretty good building material. We don't even need any mortar."

But Apple Bloom, eyeing a rattle on the floor of the nursery, shook her head. "No thanks, There's somethin' else I wanna do right now. Maybe some other time, Diamond Tiara."

"Alright, but if you change your mind feel free to crawl over to me." Tiara replied, and waddled off to tend to her own desires.

Apple Bloom, for her part, turned her attention to the rattle that so fascinated her. Slowly taking a few carefully coordinated steps (which was hard with how much the diaper pushed her legs apart), the farm filly soon realized that crawling would probably be easier and thus did so. At last, she reached the rattle, picked it up, and held it close. Now that she got a closer look at it, the rattle reminded the filly an awful lot of the one she'd loved playing with as a foal. It was almost exactly the same in appearance and sound, from the color down to the noise it made when shaken.

Apple Bloom quickly engrossed herself in playing with the rattle, alternatively shaking it and banging it lightly on the floor. The sound it made every time only left her feeling further fascinated and enthralled. Playing with it was so much fun, that the farm filly soon lost track of time and her surroundings, it was as if she entered into an alternative dimension completely separated from all known reality.

The filly likely would've likely kept on playing forever (or at least for the rest of the day), had a rather noticeable clapping of hooves not snapped her back to reality. Said noise turned out to be from emitted by Filthy Rich, who was now pointing at a clock that hung on the east wall. "It's time for lunch, my little ponies," He declared, before stepping forward. "But first, I think a quick diaper check is in order."

Diamond eagerly complied and let her father pull back her padding for inspection, and she felt a wave of pride wash over her when she was told that she was dry and clean. Apple Bloom was certain the same would happen to her, but when her padding was pulled back, she suddenly became aware of a damp sensation in her lower regions, followed shortly by a faint squishing sound.

"My goodness!" Filthy playfully exclaimed. "You're completely soaked, my little apple! We'd better get you changed before you get an icky diapee rash."

"You do that, dear. I've changed more than enough wet diapers already this month," Spoiled firmly replied, as she led Diamond away. "I shall take charge of escorting our little Diamond to the lavatory to do her business, and then lead her down to the dining room for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan, see ya then, dear." Filthy cooed, as he scooped up Apple Bloom and carried her to the changing table.

"I can't believe I just wet myself like that, and without even knowin' it! I haven't done that since I was five and a half years old!" Apple Bloom complained, feeling extremely guilty.

Filthy lightly patted the soggy filly on the forehead, while he retrieved a diaper, wipes, foal powder, and rash cream. He then reassured her. "It's quite alright, it's natural for foals to do that without realizin' it. Even my little Diamond has sometimes soaked herself to the bone without even knowin' she's done so. Heck, more than once she's unintentionally done the other thing in them, and boy is she ever the little stink bomb when she does," He commented in dramatic fashion, waving a hoof in front of his nose. "I don't think anypony's gonna think any less of ya for wettin' yourself. If anythin', I think that's a testament to how easily ya slipped into the role of a foal." He then proceeded with the diaper change, taking great care with the wet wipes so as to not make the farm filly recoil from their cold touch.

The change was over in almost the blink of an eye, and after giving the new diaper a few pats to ensure it was taped up snuggly, Filthy slipped off the disposable gloves he'd slipped on earlier, tossing them into the same waste basket as Apple Bloom's thoroughly soaked diaper. "I'll get Randolph to run that out to the corner," He told the farm filly, helping her down from the changing table. "Now then, let's see what delicious num-nums are on the menu for today."

* * *

Apple Bloom thought for sure that her unintentional wetting would be mentioned at the dining room table. But to her great relief, no one said a word as she was seated in the same chair she'd sat in for breakfast just a few hours ago. This time, she didn't complain when the pink colored bib was tied around her neck. " _If I made so much of a mess with just oatmeal, I'm probably gonna make even more of a scene with whatever's offered for lunch,_ " She thought to herself, then recoiled at the realization of what had just happened. " _Wait! Now I'm thinking like an actual foal! What's happening to me?!_ "

Fortunately, Apple Bloom's thoughts were soon interrupted, as Randolph entered the dining room with a huge jar of applesauce. The butler proceeded to pour two big helpings of the stuff into two bowls, offering one to Diamond and the other to Apple Bloom. "This applesauce was made from the finest apples on Sweet Apple Acres," He informed the farm filly. "I believe it is only fitting to serve it today, since you are dining with us. It was much better than what Mistress Spoiled suggested be served."

Spoiled said nothing, she glared at Randolph. The butler paid her no attention though, he just exited the dining room without saying a word or even waiting to acknowledge a reply. That of course left Spoiled to tend to Tiara, and Filthy to Apple Bloom.

"So, want me to spoon feed ya again?" Filthy offered to Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom just shook her head. "Nah, I can eat applesauce just fine on my own. But thanks for the offer." She proceeded to effortlessly dig into the delicious applesauce, and forgot all about everything else. She didn't even notice that Diamond appeared to follow her lead, and the two appeared to become locked into a contest to see who could finish their applesauce first.

In the end, the unofficial contest ended in a tie, both fillies polishing off the last of the applesauce at roughly the same time. Apple Bloom leaned back in her chair, licking her lips to get the few bits of applesauce that had ended up on her face. Then, on instinct, she let out a great big burp! "Excuse me." She commented, before giggling.

"Whoa!" Filthy playfully exclaimed. "That burp was so strong, I almost thought it was gonna break a window!"

"Honestly, why am I _not_ surprised?" Spoiled commented with a glare. "You were actually raised in a barn more or less, of course you wouldn't know it's thoroughly uncouth to burp like that. Though I suppose I should be grateful that whoever raised you taught you enough manners so that you'd say excuse me."

"Oh come on, Mother," Diamond teased, letting out a burp of her own. "Better out than in, right?" Then she quickly added in an "Excuse me.".

Spoiled only sighed. "You're lucky you're so cute in your diapers, Diamond Tiara. It's the only reason I can tolerate half of the uncouth things you do in my presence. I just hope you have enough decency to act like a proper rich pony outside the house."

* * *

After lunch, the two fillies were led back upstairs, and they played together for about an hour and a half. The pair of them imaging themselves in a fairytale as storybook princesses, but ones that didn't need to wait for a prince charming to come and rescue them (not that they didn't still long for one, but they'd heard stories about the supposed real life 'prince charming' that was the very disappointing Prince Blueblood), with Theodore standing in for the monster that tried to stop them from leaving their tower.

Unfortunately, much sooner than either filly would've liked, Spoiled announced to them. "Well, I believe it's time for all good little foals to take their naps."

"What?! For real?!" Apple Bloom complained.

"Just play along," Tiara encouraged with a whisper. "Mother doesn't usually take 'no' for an answer."

"Indeed I don't," Spoiled said with a huff. "I believe I deserve a little bit of 'me' time away from caring for little ones, even well behaved ones such as yourselves."

"And in case you're not exactly feelin' sleepy," Filthy added with a wink. "I can fix either of you up a nice, warm bottle of milk. It always seems to do the trick."

"Eh, I ain't much of a milk pony," Apple Bloom admitted. "Not even chocolate milk. But sometimes if I'm havin' trouble sleepin', Granny, Applejack, or Big Mac'll heat me up a bottle of apple juice. Not cider though, they say I ain't old enough for it."

"Ooh, can I have a bottle of apple juice too, please?!" Diamond begged her father. "Pretty please?!"

Filthy just couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes his daughter gave off. No matter how many times he tried to stay defiant, he basically wasn't able to bring himself to refuse such an adorable face (and he knew that was a bad thing, but could anypony really blame him?). "Alright, two bottles of apple juice it is." He said to the thirsty fillies. "But, ya gotta be in bed all nice and snug first, 'cause it's gonna take me a while to warm up the bottles."

"Wait? I'm sleepin' in Diamond's bed?" Apple Bloom asked, that detail catching her unawares.

Tiara nodded. "Don't worry, it's big enough for a princess. There's plenty of room for the two of us, and unlike Mom I'm not a cover stealer."

Apple Bloom chuckled upon hearing that. It also helped to take her mind off the fact that she was still fully diapered, and had a pacifier inserted into her mouth per Diamond's request (the pink coated filly claimed it helped to make you feel more relaxed). She was glad to be able to take the baby blue colored object out of her mouth to drink her bottle of apple juice, a few cherished memories of when she was but a little foal with her parents came creeping back as she lightly suckled. In a matter of seconds, the bottle was empty, and the farm filly closed her eyes as she leaned back onto the pillows.

* * *

Apple Bloom slept soundly for quite a while, she was actually starting not to mind this whole diaper playdate thing, at least not too much. However, the farm filly was suddenly and rather rudely awakened from slumberland, due to an ominous rumbling in her tummy area. Her body was giving off signals that she'd need to relieve herself soon, one way or the other. And considering her options, the filly immediately ruled out the possibility of using her diaper! Growing up on a farm may have meant you had to get used to the smell of manure, but that didn't mean one should automatically be accustomed to making it themselves.

" _Besides,_ " Apple Bloom thought, as she reluctantly rose and positioned herself on the side of her bed. " _There ain't any plants that need fertilizing. And I ain't some wild animal, I'm a big filly now!_ "

Tiara woke up to the sounds of rustling sheets and crinkling padding, immediately taking note of the source. "Appwe Bwoom..." She lisped through her pacifier, not bothering to remove it. "Whewe you going?"

"To the bathroom of course, I gotta go!" Apple Bloom firmly responded, spitting out her own pacifier.

"But you're weawing your potty, just wet it go!" Diamond giggled upon seeing this. "Mommy or Daddy will be hewe shortwy to change your diapee."

The farm filly only shook her head, as she moved away from the bed. "I ain't about to wet myself twice in one day, and there's no way I'm doin' the other thing!" She protested. "I don't care if you've done it, intentionally or not. I'm not like you!"

Fortunately, at that precise moment, Filthy Rich came trotting into the bedroom and immediately took notice of Apple Bloom's problem. "What's the matter?" He asked the filly, then quickly guessed. "You have to go potty, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty badly. But I don't wanna use my diaper." Apple Bloom nodded.

"And you won't have to," Filthy smiled, offering a hoof to the farm filly. "Come on, let me help ya out, champ in the makin'."

Apple Bloom found it most embarrassing to be led along to the bathroom like a toddler, even though she was thankful for the directions (she doubted she would've known where to go, Diamond's place was so big and confusing). Upon entering the lavish bathroom, she had her diaper pulled down, and instinctively dashed for the toilet before seating her rump on the porcelain. Blushing, she asked Filthy. "Uh, could ya please leave? I like my privacy, thank you."

Filthy obliged. "As you wish, just let me know if you need any assistance. And be careful not to fall in. There are no liferafts at Rich Mansion, after all."

The farm filly wanted to groan at the embarrassing remark, but more pressing concerns currently occupied her mind so she just zipped it. The instant the bathroom door was closed, she just relaxed and let nature take its course, feeling most relieved when the whole ordeal was done. " _That was a close one!_ " She thought to herself, as she hopped down and grabbed some toilet paper from the roll. " _If I'd been even a minute later, I don't think I would've made it._ " She didn't even question the fact that she felt strangely proud of herself for going in the toilet and not her diaper, she was just glad that her diaper had stayed clean.

After wiping herself clean to the best of her ability, Apple Bloom flushed the toilet and washed her hooves in the bathroom sink, then allowed Filthy to escort her back to the nursery. To her surprise, she saw that Diamond was currently on the changing table, Randolph removing a clearly soggy diaper and humming a merry tune as he did so, as if it were no big deal.

"There we are," Randolph happily smiled, as he taped up a diaper and sprinkled in an extremely generous amount of foal powder. "A freshly powdered diaper for the little princess," He then helped the pink coated filly down from the changing table, playfully patting her diapered rump. "Go on, go play with your little friend. I'll take care of your old diaper." He encouraged her.

Tiara needed no further encouragement, she happily scooted over to Apple Bloom as she commented. "So, how'd you manage? The bathroom can be a pretty scary place for foals."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes at her friend's childish remark (even as a foal Apple Bloom had found the bathroom more fascinating than scary, not even the toilet had frightened her) and just replied. "I just made it, though I hope I didn't make ya have an accident because you were waitin' on me."

Diamond only shook her head. "I could've held it if I wanted to, but I just didn't feel like it. I wouldn't have bothered if Randolph wasn't the one changing me. It's a shame he seemed to be the only one willingly to let me stay in diapers for as long as I wanted as a foal. He kept trying to tell Mother and Father not to rush me out of them, that I'd give them up when I was darn good and ready. But obviously, they didn't listen."

"That's a shame, nopony should have to give up on their foalhood before they're really ready," Apple Bloom commented, now feeling sorry for her friend. "I was actually kind of lucky. My ma and pa clearly loved bein' with me when I was little, and from what Granny tells me they were willin' to let me explore around to my heart's content. Probably figured there wasn't anythin' that could really hurt me. They just started me on potty trainin' when they passed away, and everypony was so distracted by grief they didn't really have time to train me or find somepony who would. So I got to stay in diapers all the way past the age of three. But at that point, I think Granny Smith finally realized what was happenin', and by the time I was four and a half years old I had to give up my diapers, and my foal toys soon followed. I didn't really mind it though, I figured I'd stayed a foal for longer than most ponies, and Ma and Pa would be proud that I'd finally moved on. But as time went by, I started missin' my foalhood a little. It sort of came and went, but I'd occasionally find myself longin' for the chance to wear diapers or suck on a pacifier."

"My bullying and teasing you for your blank flank probably didn't help much." Tiara realized, now regretting more than ever that she'd waited for so long to stand up to her mother.

Apple Bloom shook her head. "You couldn't have known. Anyway, it really hit me hard once Mr. and Mrs. Cake had their twins," She hesitated for a bit, before she added. "I tried to steal some of their diapers once, but Applejack caught me in the process of tryin' em on and made me give them back. After that, I started convincin' myself that it was wrong and selfish of me to want to undo all that hard work everypony had put into makin' me grow up. And of course, Applejack's over-protectiveness and baby proofin' everythin' that one time around didn't help. I thought this whole diaper playdate idea was gonna involve more of that, more of me losin' my independence and not gettin' a say in the matter. But I can see now, that's not the case. At least with you and your folks, you get to retain your independence and be as big or little a foal as you'd like."

Diamond gave her diapered friend and playmate a big hug. "I'm sorry for all that you had to go through. I know I never could've been bold enough to even _think_ of trying to steal diapers from foals. Though maybe if I had, I could've found a way to cover my tracks. But hey, everything worked out in the end. Now we've both got a chance to relive our foalhoods and grow up when we want to."

"Yeah, I guess so." Apple Bloom realized with a smile.

* * *

After that eventful conversation, the two diapered fillies spent the rest of the afternoon playing together, building a rather magnificent block tower.

Almost before either of them realized it, it was evening (sunset to be precise).

"Care to stay for dinner?" Diamond offered to Apple Bloom. "I think we're gonna have peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches."

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Nah, it's gettin' late, and Sweet Apple Acres is all the way on the other side of town. I'd better get goin' if I wanna be home before dark. Don't need Granny Smith and Applejack to worry themselves half to death, or start organizin' a search party for me." And she began to take off her diaper.

"Would you be willing to do this again sometime? You were a pretty good playmate." Tiara commented.

"I'll... think about it," Apple Bloom responded. "Some parts of this weren't so bad, and if it were just the two of us I might be tempted. But I'm gonna need some time to think this over, maybe at least sleep on it."

"Well either way, thank you for going along with all of this," Diamond beamed, giving Apple Bloom a big hug for the road. "You could've easily backed out when given the chance. But you went through with it anyway, and did a pretty good job of slipping into character," She then made the offer. "If you ever want to borrow some diapers to wear, just ask me, I've got plenty to spare and Father buys only the highest quality brands."

"If I _do_ take ya up on that offer, I'll have to do it in secret and find a way to keep 'em hidden," Apple Bloom replied, as she finished undoing the tapes holding up her diaper. "Don't need anypony findin' out and askin' questions, I don't need them gettin' the wrong idea about you or your parents." And with that, she left the mansion without saying another word.

Meanwhile, Tiara thought to herself. " _So now Mother_ _ **and**_ _my fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders all know about my secret. Now, assuming this is a pattern. How long do I have to wait for Silver Spoon to find out about this? And more importantly, what will_ _ **she**_ _think of it all? Will she be the one who doesn't get it?_ "


	5. Playdate 5 - Silver Spoon

Roughly three days elapsed after Apple Bloom's 'playdate' before Filthy decided to send a letter of request to Silver Spoon. Though like with Apple Bloom, he was careful not to give away all the details about what being his daughter's special companion for the day would entail. He wasn't as well-acquainted with Silver Spoon's parents, but he was certain they would be no less opposed if they knew what he would do with their daughter (and to be honest he wouldn't blame them, after all what parent wouldn't be at least concerned about having another adult diaper and baby their child?).

The reply came the very next day, and Silver Spoon showed up exactly twenty-four hours later, ready for what she expected to be yet another 'gal pal playdate' with the filly she'd been besties with for years. " _I do hope her change of heart hasn't just been a clever ruse to lure me back to her side,_ " She'd thought to herself, as she knocked on the front door of the Rich family mansion. " _I'm done playing second fiddle. I deserve to be treated as an equal, not a lackey._ "

Randolph greeted the grey coated filly when he'd opened the door, and politely ushered her inside. "Master Filthy, Mistress Diamond, and Mistress Spoiled, are all expecting you," He explained to her. "But first, there is something you must be aware of. Something that Master Filthy intends to propose to you."

"What is it?" Silver asked, her curiosity aroused ever so slightly.

"I believe it'll be best for him to show you himself, rather than explain it to you," Randolph replied, taking the filly by the hoof. "Come, let us adjourn to the living room. All will hopefully make sense there."

Silver accepted the hoof without hesitation, but immediately upon entering the living room she did a double take. She even removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, just to be sure she wasn't somehow seeing things. Resting near the couch, was a light green changing mat, and next to it was an opened pack of _Silly Filly_ brand diapers, along with a container of foal powder. "Uh, what's with all the diapers and foal supplies? Is Diamond entertaining one of her non-potty trained cousins again? Because if she is, I'm not changing any diapers!" The filly protested, plugging her nose even though there was no bad smell.

Randolph shook his head. "The diapers are for _you_ , this is the same treatment that Mistress Diamond has been administered for quite some time now."

"Wait, you mean Di likes to put on diapers and act like a foal?" Silver commented, obviously surprised.

"Indeed she does, it is what has helped her and Mistress Spoiled to reconnect after years of bitter hostility," Randolph explained, as he motioned for Silver Spoon to lay down on the changing mat. "If you agree to be Diamond's playmate, you'll have to go through a similar process. You'll be expected to wear a diaper all day, and you won't be allowed to take it off without an adult's permission, though you'll be no doubt happy to know you won't be expected to use it. You'll also have to accept that you'll be treated as a foal the same age as Diamond. So, in keeping with Master Filthy's wishes, I'm offering you the choice to accept or decline right now. I won't try to make up your mind for you, and neither will I try to force you into if you refuse."

Silver hesitated, weighing the pros and cons in her mind. It had been years since she'd worn a diaper, something her parents were most proud of. All of her old foal toys had been donated, and despite the occasional fond memory, the filly didn't feel like she was in any rush to reclaim her foalhood, even for a day. But then she found herself wondering. " _There must be a reason why Diamond does this. She wouldn't just let somepony talk her into putting on a diaper and acting like a little foal again. Especially not for this long a length of time. And I could've sworn I overheard big sister mention that some big ponies wear diapers anyway for various reasons. If Diamond likes to do this, there's got to be a good reason for it, right?_ "

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Silver trotted over to the changing mat and laid down on it. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to try it, just to see what it's like," She beamed. "You promise nopony's gonna see me like this?"

"Other than myself, Mistress Diamond, and the Riches, I assure you that your romp in padding will be discreet and never leave the confines of these walls," Randolph promised her, before taking out a diaper from the opened pack. "Now then, please be still. I haven't really had much experience with fussy foals."

"Don't worry, I'll be the best behaved foal you've ever seen! That's a promise!" Silver vowed, and held perfectly still. She didn't flinch even the slightest at the rustling and crinkling of the padding, as it was slid gently under her rump and taped up all nice and snug. Neither did she move an inch when she felt the padding pulled back, so that a few helpings of foal powder could be worked in (she fought the urge to sneeze when her nose twitched at the strong smell of cornstarch). She just waited for Randolph to offer her a helping hoof to get her to stand. The added bulk of the diaper took a bit of adjusting to, but the grey coated filly had to admit she liked the soft feeling of the padding. She couldn't really explain why, but it made her feel secure and safe.

* * *

Diamond was absolutely ecstatic when she saw Silver come trotting (or rather waddling) into the dining room, accompanied by a trailing Randolph. She jumped down from her spot at the table to embrace her friend in a big hug! "I'm _so_ glad you're here, Silver Spoon! Out of all the ponies I've had to reveal this secret to, you were the one I was least worried about! I just know you won't tell a soul!"

"Di, it's like you don't know me at all," Silver replied with a fond smile. "I figured that if a pony like you was into this, it was worth exploring the possibility. Besides, one day in diapers sounds like an interesting change from the usual etiquette lessons my parents like to force me into."

"Oh, you have those too, huh?" Tiara asked, ending the hug.

"Yeah, though my parents aren't quite as pushy as yours, or at least not as forward as your mother," Silver explained. "But at this point, it just feels silly. I know how to adjust silverware, my name is Silver Spoon for crying out loud! Spoons are a big part of my family's history! And to be honest, I prefer the violin over the piano, less of a hassle. Besides, with it I can pretend to be just like my big sister, Octavia."

"You mean, Octavia the famous cello player?!" Tiara exclaimed, her eyes all aglow with complete amazement!

Silver nodded. "Yup, and roommate of the famous DJ-PON-3, the hottest DJ on the party circuit. But Octavia says she's actually a pretty understanding pony, even if she doesn't like to talk much. She's one of those strong, silent types."

"Man, I wish I had a sister as cool as that!" Diamond remarked, a hint of obvious jealousy reflected in her voice.

"Well, she's not home that often anymore," Silver explained, as she trotted over to a seat at the table next to Diamond to sit down. "But when I was younger she was at my place almost all the time, I think she even sometimes changed my diapers when Mom and Dad were away on business trips," Moving the topic on, the grey coated filly then asked. "So, what's on the menu for breakfast? I kind of forgot to eat before coming here, since I was so excited to spend a day with you and all. Probably not the smartest move on my part, and I like to think I'm a bit smarter than the average filly."

"Breakfast will be served shortly," Spoiled declared, suddenly entering the room with a stretched grin that to Silver Spoon seemed somewhat unnatural (although she couldn't remember a single time where she'd seen Spoiled smile sincerely). "And you'll be thankful that I'm not the one doing the cooking. However, that means I'm in charge of ensuring you two wear bibs. Regardless of what you may think, you're probably going to be a messy eater."

"Hey, my parents make me wear a bib at home anyway," Silver commented. "As long as it doesn't clash with my coat, I don't mind." And she wholeheartedly cooperated, as Spoiled tied a baby blue bib around Silver's neck.

Filthy trotted out from the kitchen a few minutes later, smiling when his gaze fell upon Silver Spoon. "Ah, so glad you could make it," He said to the grey coated filly. "Hope you've got a big appetite, 'cause I've prepared a big breakfast for you and my little Diamond to enjoy!" And he proudly presented eggs and slices of toast with butter, pushing one plate carefully towards Diamond and another towards Silver. Then he clapped his hooves together as he called. "Oh Randolph!"

"You called, Master Filthy?" Randolph asked, even though he was already sure he knew what was going to be asked of him.

"I most certainly did, Randolph," Filthy nodded. "I need ya to take over feedin' responsibilities for our guest here. I've got a couple of things I need to get done in my study. When I'm done, I'll come along to relieve ya, likely in time for lunch."

"As you wish, Master Filthy," Randolph bowed, taking a seat next to Silver Spoon. When he saw the filly reach a hoof out to touch her silverware, he stopped her with a hoof of his own to lightly scold her. "Ah ah, foals aren't allowed to use knives and forks. Too dangerous and sharp, you see. Please, allow me to cut up your eggs and toast for you."

"Aw, come on. Do I have to?" Silver protested, though whether it was just acting or for real, no one could tell.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Randolph explained. "I wouldn't want you to cut yourself by accident, we cannot allow _that_! Whatever would your parents say?!"

Silver sighed in defeat. "Fine. Do I at least get to feed myself?" She asked, hopefully.

"You may eat the toast with your hooves, but the eggs you will need my help with," Randolph informed Silver. "A rule of hoof for all foals in this household, anything that requires any sort of silverware you cannot eat by yourself. If silverware is optional, then you may eat by yourself with an adult's permission."

"Then let's get the eggs out of the way first," Silver decided, opening her mouth wide. "Come on, I'm ready if you are."

"That's the spirit, Silver Spoon!" Diamond encouraged, and mimicked her friend's behavior.

* * *

Breakfast passed in the blink of an eye for both fillies, though Silver Spoon blushed upon having to have her face be wiped clean with a rag. She had hoped to be completely clean so that she could boast to Diamond, but apparently it was not to be.

The grey coated filly had little time to dwell on this fact, however. Because she was soon taken out of her chair and held in Randolph's lap, the butler patting her back a couple of times, much to the confusion of his young charge. "Uh, what do you think you're doing?" Silver asked him, as the rapid pats continued.

Tiara giggled, kicking her legs about in delight as she watched the scene unfold. "Silver Spoon, you silly filly," She said out loud. "You're supposed to be burped after eating, it's what foals do. I mean, _I_ do it all the time, sometimes even on command..."

"And sometimes without ever being asked to do so, I might add." Spoiled said sternly.

"Oh," Silver realized, now understanding what was expected of her. Reluctantly, the filly opened her mouth, and let out a faint "Urp!", quickly followed by an, "Excuse Me."

"Eh, good enough I suppose," Diamond remarked, jumping down from her spot at the table. "Don't worry, Silver Spoon. In time, you'll get used to it."

"Don't get me wrong, I know it's part of the whole 'being a foal' thing, but Mom, Dad, and big sister Octavia always said it's not polite to burp at the table. They called it 'uncouth' or something like that," Silver revealed. "Just like they said it was uncouth for you to do your business in diapers and not the toilet once you were old enough. At least _that_ I could understand, foals don't know any better, but potty training and potty trained toddlers do."

"Speaking of 'potty'," Spoiled spoke up. "Do you need to use it? I'd rather not have any 'accidents' that will require changing." She proceeded to fan a hoof across her muzzle to illustrate the point.

"Nope, I'm good. I think I'd know if I have to go," Silver replied. "And is it really necessary to say 'potty'?"

"Well, you can refer to it however you like," Spoiled said to Silver. "But we can worry about that if and when the need arises. For now though, let us adjourn to the nursery. Do note that if you misbehave, I won't hesitate to place you in time out. You may be a foal, but I won't put up with ill-behaved ones."

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about. I won't cause trouble." Silver swore, knowing that the last thing she wanted was to end up on Spoiled's blacklist (as had happened one time as a foal when Silver had flushed a rather expensive pearl necklace while at a sleepover at Diamond's, Spoiled's reaction had traumatized Silver Spoon for months afterwards).

Spoiled smiled very gratefully. "Good, I hope you'll keep your word." She was then silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

When the door to Diamond's bedroom was pushed open, Silver Spoon almost couldn't believe the sight. The entire bedroom had been converted into a sized-up nursery for foals about Tiara's age.

"Don't know why I didn't expect this," Silver muttered to herself, as she made her way inside. "Geez, Di, seems like you and your parents went all out on even the smallest of details! If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was almost in my old nursery, and we'd somehow traveled back in time."

Tiara only playfully giggled. "Don't be silly, Silver Spoon. Everypony knows that only unicorns are capable of time travel, anypony who says otherwise is crazier than Screwball, and that's saying something," She then waddled over to her bed and retrieved an old teddy bear, presenting him to her grey coated friend. "Silver Spoon, meet Theodore, my teddy bear. Theodore, this is Silver Spoon. You remember, she was my first friend?"

"Oh of course," Theodore replied in a gruff voice, as he offered a paw to Silver Spoon. "Pleased to finally meet you, Silver Spoon. Diamond's told me so much about you! Gotta say, I kind of thought you'd be a little taller."

Silver blushed. "Hey, I'm still a lot bigger than you! Besides, Tiara's prone to exaggeration," She told Theodore, then to Tiara she asked. "You actually talk to your teddy?"

"Of course," Diamond smiled brightly. "Didn't you?"

"Actually, I still kind of do in secret," Silver confessed. "Except my teddy's named Simon. He even has his own pair of glasses to match my own. My big sister made them for him, so I wouldn't feel so insecure about needing them due to my bad eyesight. You know I can barely see a thing without them."

Tiara chuckled. "Oh yes, I remember the time I accidentally knocked them off your face at recess. You acted like you'd suddenly gone blind. If it weren't for me, I think you'd have accidentally put somepony else's glasses on by mistake. And as for Simon, he and Theodore should meet sometime, and it would be helpful if we could find somepony who has a teddy named Alvin."

"No way, I always imagined that if Simon had friends, they'd be named Alvin and Theodore!" Silver exclaimed. "They could even sing together! It's so crazy how in sync we are! You think maybe we're actually twins and were separated at birth somehow?!"

"Nah, pretty sure a genealogy test would prove we're not related in any way." Diamond sadly remarked.

Realizing her rash assumption (and how far out there it seemed), Silver laughed a little. "So... uh... what should we do first, Diamond?" Silver asked, looking all around the nursery.

"How about a tea party, with you, me, Theodore, and of course Mother?" Tiara offered. "Theodore's a hoot at tea parties, he's quite the conversationalist."

"Don't you mean 'conversationalist'? And, Isn't it a little early for a tea party?" Silver commented.

"There's never a bad time for a tea party!" Diamond protested firmly. "The only rule about tea parties is, you have to dress up for them! That's not gonna be a game breaker for you, is it?"

"Of course not! I **LOVE** playing dress-up!" Silver exclaimed, happily jumping up and down! As she did so, her padding gave off a series of extremely audible crinkles!

Tiara grinned in delight, and once her grey coated friend had stopped bouncing (after what seemed like an extremely long period of time for one to bounce), she led Silver to the gigantic closet stuffed with dresses. "Take your pick, I've got only the best and cutest dresses available!" She proudly boasted.

But Silver immediately found herself drawn to a stunning white dress with silver trim, and she took it down from its hanger just seconds later. "This dress speaks to me!" She commented, not caring that it didn't exactly cover her diaper. In fact, the way the dress was designed made it so that the diaper stood out even more than it did on its own.

* * *

The tea party was an uneventful affair, despite how much Silver found herself easily slipping into the role of a foal as time went on.

After the tea party concluded, Silver tried to waddle about on her own, but finding it to be an inconvenience she opted to crawl instead. And crawl she did, right over to some squeaky toys. She occupied herself with them, and lost all concentration on everything and anything else.

It wasn't until the filly's ears picked up the sound of the clock striking the hour (and she counted twelve bongs), that she was snapped out of her solo playtime. Even though it hadn't seemed like much time had passed since breakfast, Silver Spoon was surprised at how loud her stomach was rumbling. Not to mention, a noticeable damp patch that seemed to have formed on the surface of her diaper. " _How did that happen? I swear I don't remember feeling the need to pee at all, and I tend to get up in the night often to do so._ " Silver thought to herself, yet she made no efforts to hide this fact as Filthy Rich came into the nursery and declared. "It's time for lunch, my little ponies."

"Uh, can I get changed first please?" Silver sheepishly asked, pointing to her soggy diaper. "I..." She hesitated, blushing profusely as she then added in her best childish tone. "Made a pee-pee."

"Oh yes, I noticed," Tiara giggled. "I didn't want to say anything, though, I figured you either did it on purpose or were so absorbed in playing that you didn't notice."

"Either way, I think we'd better get you changed right now," Filthy spoke up, approaching his guest. Turning to his wife, he said to her. "Hun, you help our little Diamond use the potty. And I'll meet you in the dinin' room after I take care of soggy pants Silver here."

Spoiled was more than delighted by the offer to get out of the wet undergarment and accepted wholeheartedly. "Come along, my little Diamond," She cooed. "We'd best hurry before you too have an accident." And she and Tiara exited the nursery, walking hoof in hoof.

Once alone with Silver, Filthy immediately scooped up the grey coated filly, and gingerly deposited her on the padded surface of the changing table. "Try not to wiggle too much with the wet wipes," He instructed. "I know they're gonna feel awfully cold, but I don't think you're gonna want any trace of your accident clingin' to your coat. Your parents wouldn't like that."

"No, I guess they wouldn't." Silver replied, somewhat nervously.

"Hey, it's okay if you had an accident," Filthy assured his charge, patting her on the head before he slipped on a pair of disposable gloves and prepared the waste basket to receive the soggy diaper. "You're just a foal now, and foals have accidents. I've lost track of how many times Diamond's had 'em, both for number one and for number two. Thankfully, she's been pretty good at not doin' either lately."

"You mean, Diamond wets _and_ messes her diapers?" Silver asked, hoping Filthy wasn't somehow just trying to make her feel better.

Filthy nodded. "Of course, though never intentionally. Now then, let's get ya cleaned up and into a fresh diapee before you get a rash. Trust me, those hurt like you wouldn't believe."

Silver Spoon did her best to cooperate with the entire changing process, though she had to really struggle not to wiggle when the wet wipes made contact with her fur. She was glad to have a clean and powdered diaper secured to her rump, something she didn't even question. "Wow, you're really good at changing diapers, Mr. Rich!" She commented, as she watched Filthy dispose of her old diaper in the nearby waste basket.

"I've had years of practice, not just with my little princess, but also with her various cousins," Filthy explained, as he slipped off the gloves. "Despite what my wife may tell you, rich ponies **DO** do diapers! It's a part of parentin' to be expected to change diapers, though I never would've imagined I'd be doin' it as much as I seem to be lately. Guess I can't complain though, my little Diamond always looks so cute in her diapers. Makes me wish I hadn't been so quick to potty train her, I should've made her give up her diapers when she was darn good and ready, that's what those parentin' classes advised me."

"Well, my parents had lots of experience by the time I came around," Silver commented, as she was lowered down from the changing table. "And of course my big sister helped a lot with raising me. Though she was also the one who was most reluctant about potty training me, she kept telling Mom and Dad not to try and rush me through it. I think she just didn't want me to end up like her and be potty trained too fast, I always heard Mom and Dad boast about how they had her out of diapers before she was three."

"Very interestin'," Filthy nodded. "I can see why that would make you so conflicted about all of this. On the one hoof, ya want to experience a part of your foalhood ya never really got the chance to enjoy before. But on the other hoof, it feels almost like a betrayal of everythin' your parents taught ya. My little Diamond still has those feelin''s sometimes."

"She was actually a pretty big reason why I got potty trained so fast," Silver explained, as she was led down to the dining room. "Mom and Dad ultimately caved in to my sister's wishes and held off on trying to potty train me after the first couple of weeks. But then Diamond invited me to that party she held when she was fully potty trained, and I saw how proud she was of the fact. I didn't really take notice of anything else, including how much it seemed to be more your wishes than hers. I wanted to be just like her and my big sister, so I started begging my parents to potty train me again. They thought I was crazy, but they did anyway! I was out of diapers by my third birthday, and my foalhood ended just a few weeks later when I decided I didn't need my old foal toys anymore and donated them to goodwill," A longing sigh escaped her lips as she then added. "I guess, just like with Di, I was in too big a rush to grow up. But I don't think there's any way I could talk my parents into letting me do this, even if I promised to use the bathroom _and_ buy my own diapers and foal toys with my allowance."

Filthy waited to see if Silver would speak more, but she didn't. She was silent for the rest of her trip down to the dining room, and remained that way even as she took her seat and had her bib tied around her for lunch. " _Maybe I can have a talk with Miss. Octavia,_ " Filthy thought to himself. " _She at least might be understanding about all of this. And even if she isn't, her roommate seems like the type of pony who wouldn't be bothered by it. But how to steer the conversation towards that subject?_ "

* * *

Filthy opted to hold off on that potential talk for the time being, that was something he'd need to run by Silver Spoon first. And currently, lunch time was more important, even if it was just foal food for his two little ones. After all, he had no idea what flavors of foal food Silver Spoon would like.

Fortunately, he didn't need to worry, it turned out that Silver enjoyed _every_ flavor of foal food on offer to her. Even "Mashed Peas", which he knew Tiara didn't like at all (the one time Randolph had tried to feed it to her, she'd flung it right back in his face).

"Well, nice to see that _somepony_ isn't a picky eater." Spoiled complimented the grey filly once lunch had concluded, before turning her attention to Diamond.

"Hey, you're far more picky than I am, Mother!" Diamond protested, as she had her face wiped clean with a wet rag thoroughly.

"It's not picky if I prefer to eat only the classiest of foods," Spoiled retorted. "You, on the other hoof, reject just all those lovely things in favor of common grub such as applesauce and peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches."

Filthy said nothing, he just looked across to Silver with a wink that implied, "I know something you don't know." Silver wanted to ask, but decided against it. " _I get the feeling I'm not supposed to know, whatever it is._ " She thought to herself.

After burping on command from Filthy (something Silver still had a hard time getting used to, it was just so hard to intentionally do something you'd been trained not to do. Even though that hadn't stopped her from wetting herself like a foal), Silver was led back up to the nursery and started crawling again, this time directly to a rattle that had caught her eye.

Tiara had other ideas, however. "Hey, Silver Spoon," She called, attracting her friend's attention. "Why don't we play pretend instead? We could go on a safari with Theodore!"

"But what would we be hunting?" Silver asked curiously.

"Why, none other than the elusive Rotten Rich Pony," Diamond giggled. "She's easy to spot, just look for that turned up snout."

But Spoiled instantly protested. "Oh no, I've no interested in being the target of your foalish fantasies! Especially not if you're just gonna tie me up again!" She complained, and nudged several alphabet blocks forward with her nose. "Here, why don't you two build with these for a while? Won't that be better than getting all sweaty and outdoorsy?" She asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Tiara accepted, and sat down on her padded rump. "Come on, Silver Spoon! Let's see just how good of a block tower we can build together! And then we can have fun knocking it down!"

"Whatever you say, Di." Silver agreed, scooting over to join her pink coated friend.

Spoiled breathed a much needed sigh of relief. " _That was too close!_ " She thought to herself, wiping the sweat from her brows. " _I've endured more than my fair shame of humiliation during the course of this month, and I'm not about to subject myself to even more if I can help it!_ "

Roughly an hour passed, with the two rich foals working together flawlessly. They built at least three towers that were subsequently knocked down, and were just starting on a fourth, when Filthy clapped his hooves together and commanded attention. "Okay, my little angels," He lovingly cooed. "It's time for all good little foals to take their naps. After all, if foals don't take their naps, they get cranky. And nopony likes a cranky foal."

"And in case you aren't feeling sleepy yet, well let's just say I know something that'll fix that," Spoiled added with a wink. "But first, I believe a diaper check or two is in order, as well as the offering of a potty break."

Diamond fully cooperated, proudly showing off her clean padding to her mother when asked. Silver was quite relieved when she was told she didn't need a change either, after her accident earlier, she was only worried that she might have unintentionally lost some control of her bodily functions.

It was then that Spoiled revealed her "secret weapon" with which to subdue foals that didn't want to take their naps, which consisted of a warm bottle of milk. Or actually, _two_ bottles, one for Diamond and for Silver.

Silver Spoon accepted the nourishment from Spoiled wholeheartedly, and didn't even complain about being held securely in Spoiled's lap while she drank it. She was so thirsty, and all she could think about was how sweet tasting that milk would be. Placing her lips firmly around the rubber nipple of the bottle, Silver found it hard to get into a good sucking motion. But soon enough her efforts were rewarded, as the first drops of delicious milk found their way out of the bottle and into her mouth. A slow but steady sucking motion repeated itself for the next few minutes, until Silver had consumed the last of the milk and let out a hardy belch (this time without waiting for a command). "Whoops." She said with a blush.

Spoiled just sighed. "The one time I _didn't_ want you to burp, you did. I just can't win, can I?" She then lowered the filly into Diamond's princes sized bed (Diamond had already curled up in it and fallen asleep, suckling on her hot pink pacifier).

Silver was quite surprised to have a pacifier popped into her mouth, though she calmed down a bit when she saw that it was silver colored, just like her coat. The rhythmic bobbing of her pacifier, combined with the warm milk she'd just drank, was enough to slowly lure Silver into a state of sleep, despite her best efforts to keep her eyes open.

* * *

Diamond found herself being roused from slumber land sometime later, but not at all in the way she would've liked. She was being lifted up from her bed by a pair of hooves, which seemed to feel a lot bigger than they should be. " _Oh no, did I shrink somehow?! Or did everything just magically get bigger?! That wasn't enchanted milk I drank, was it?_ " She thought to herself, before she found herself looking up into the gaze of her mother, who didn't look at happy at all. In fact, she seemed quite peeved.

"Mother, what are you doing?!" Tiara demanded, taking notice of the fact that her pacifier wasn't in her mouth at all. "Put me down, now!"

But Spoiled only laughed fiendishly, which made Diamond's fur crawl. "You're in no position to order me around, you little brat!" She commented. "You're completely powerless against me, and I've bided my time for long enough! After all the months of suffering and humiliation, I'm finally gonna get my well deserved revenge! And the best part is, I've managed to completely fool everypony into thinking that I've actually changed!"

Diamond squirmed and kicked about, hoping to somehow break free of Spoiled's grasp. But to no avail, in fact it only seemed to make her feel smaller and smaller! Desperately, she screamed out at the top of her lungs! "Somepony, help me! Dad, Randolph, Silver Spoon!" But nopony responded or came dashing into the nursery.

Spoiled just cackled. "They're all fast asleep, my little Diamond. I made sure to slip something into their drinks that'll keep them out cold for a long time. By the time they wake up, it'll be too late."

"You won't get away with this!" Tiara vowed, even though she wasn't so sure. All she knew, was that she had to keep Spoiled talking until somepony could stop her. But just then, a rather nasty smell reached the pink coated filly's nostrils, an all too familiar one at that. Looking down at her diaper, Diamond confirmed her worst fears, the smell was coming from her! A fact that did not go unnoticed by Spoiled.

"Ugh, I can't believe it!" Spoiled remarked, fanning a hoof in front of her nose. "Even now, on the brink of your destruction, you have the very nerve to soil yourself in my presence! You're no better than a sewer rat! And there's only one place for sewer rats!"

"No, don't, please!" Diamond begged, to no avail, as she was carried out of the nursery and down the hall to the bathroom. She was seated on the floor but for a second, placed directly in front of the gigantic toilet, as she watched her mom effortlessly lift up the lid and the seat. Then she was picked back up, and dangled over the bowl, before her mom let go, and Tiara plunged into the bowl with a splash! Poking her head up from the rancid water, Diamond saw the one sight she'd hoped never to see. Spoiled putting her hoof on the toilet handle, ready to push it down at any second.

"Any last words?" Spoiled asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Don't do this! I'll do anything, anything!" Tiara frantically pleaded, as she tried to no avail to climb out of the bowl.

"Begging? Is that the best you can do?" Spoiled remarked, rolling her eyes, and forced the handle down with all her might. "So long, sewer rat!" She delivered the last line with a noticeable hint of malice.

Diamond screamed at the top of her lungs, but her scream was quickly cut off by the roaring waters that started to spin faster and faster! The pink coated struggled in vain against the suction, as she was soon sucked down the drain and disappeared, never to be seen again!

* * *

Tiara fluttered awake in a cold sweat, panting heavily. She looked all around her, relieved to see that everything was the same as it was before she'd fallen asleep. " _Oh thank Celestia, it was all just a horrible dream!_ " She thought to herself. She was just about to go back to sleep, when she caught whiff of an unpleasantly strong scent of methane. "No." She said to herself, shivering all over, as she moved a hoof to the back of her diaper and braced herself for the inevitable squishing sound.

Only, the sound didn't play. In fact, when Tiara's hoof touched her padding, she could tell that she was as dry as a bone (aside from the few beads of sweat that had leaked into her diaper). But then, if _she_ wasn't the one responsible for that nasty smell, that could only mean it was coming from one pony.

" _Could it really be?_ " The pink coated filly thought to herself, as she looked across to her still sleeping grey coated friend. Sure enough, the source of the stench was coming from her. And Tiara was pretty sure she could see a bulge in the back of Silver's diaper.

Silver stumbled awake a few seconds later. "Hey, Di," She mumbled through her pacifier, before she sniffed the air and plugged her nose. "P.U., what's that horrible smell?!" She remarked.

"Uh, it's you actually. I think you had an accident in your sleep somehow." Diamond nervously commented, unsure of how else to break the news to her friend.

"Oh?" Silver replied, sounding a little confused. But when she sat up, she could feel an uncomfortable squishing sensation, and one look down at herself quickly revealed what the source of that uncomfortable sensation was. "Oh," She realized. "Guess I was sleepy and didn't want to get up for the potty." Then she giggled at her unintentionally childish comment.

"Well either way, you need to get changed!' Tiara remarked, plugging her nose.

As if on cue, the nursery door swung open and Randolph trotted in with a bright smile on his face. It didn't fade, even when he caught whiff of Silver Spoon's stench. "This brings back memories of when Mistress Diamond was a foal," He commented. "A good thing I always come prepared," He pinned a clothespin to his nose, and slipped a pair of disposable gloves onto his hooves, then he bent down and carefully scooped up Silver, carrying her to the changing table with ease. "Now, if you're ready, Silver Spoon, we'd best clean you up and get you smelling nice for your parents." The butler finished, preparing his hooves for the delicate task expected of him.

"Yeah, I can see why foals cry when they do this," Silver observed to herself. "It's very inconvenient."

Fortunately, Randolph worked quick as a flash. In a matter of seconds, he had undone the tapes on the old diaper, allowing it to fall from Silver Spoon's waist. And without hesitation, he quickly flicked it into the wastebasket, then picked up the wet wipes and set to work. Even though Silver Spoon wiggled a lot, Randolph soon had her wiped clean and her rump set down on a freshly powered diaper, which was then taped up. Lastly, Randolph worked in a bit of rash cream for good measure, before he grabbed the trash bag from the waste basket and rushed it out to the curb. It was only after he came back, that the old butler finally removed the clothespin and gloves, taking a much needed breath of fresh air.

"Ah, much better. Thank you for cleaning me up, Randolph." Silver Spoon replied with a smile.

"Happy to be of service, Silver Spoon." Randolph said in response, then helped her down from the changing table.

* * *

After that, there were no more accidents for the rest of the day (much to the relief of Spoiled, she'd paid Randolph a good deal of money to keep quiet about the fact that Tiara had suffered one in her sleep as well but hadn't been aware of it).

The hours passed quickly, and before either filly really noticed it it was almost sundown. Silver Spoon sighed. "Sorry, Di, but Mom and Dad are gonna start asking questions if I'm not home by sundown. Parents will be parents I suppose," And after undoing the tabs holding up her diaper, she kicked it off with ease. However, she looked at her pink coated friend with whom she shared so much in common, and fondly added. "But this was a lot of fun, we should totally do this at our next sleepover! I'll just have to see if I can find a way to sweet talk Mom and Dad into letting me do it, if not though, I'm pretty sure big sister Octy will let me bring some. She almost always lets me get what I want."

" _And I thought my mom was the spoiled one._ " Diamond thought to herself, but didn't dare say it out loud.

Silver Spoon zipped away in excitement, the fond memories and hopes of tomorrow and the day after that long lingering at the forefront of her mind.

" _Diamond sure seems to be enjoying her playmates,_ " Filthy thought to himself, once Silver Spoon had left. " _Hm, I wonder if there's anyone else I haven't considered that might be willing to join her? Heck, I'm beginning to wonder if maybe_ _ **I**_ _should join in? Celestia knows I could use a break._ "


	6. Playdate 6 - Babs Seed

A week went by after Silver Spoon became the most recent playmate of Diamond Tiara, and Filthy and Spoiled considered a couple of options about who should be their daughter's next playmate. They even thought about the possibility of a massive sleepover with everypony who knew up to this point, with Filthy and Spoiled caring for them all, but they eventually decided against it. Five foals would be far too much for only two pairs of hooves to tend to (three if you factored in Randolph).

Then, an unexpected development delivered a playmate Diamond never would've even considered. One she wasn't too thrilled to see again, Babs Seed.

* * *

Babs had come down to Ponyville from Manehattan while her parents were on vacation, and was quite surprised at what had transpired since she'd last written to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Not only did her Ponyville members now have their cutie marks, but they had also turned their club into a business, per the advice of one of their honorary members.

" _I sure hope Apple Bloom and her friends ain't pullin' my leg about this,_ " Babs thought to herself, as she stood outside the Rich family mansion. " _I don't like it when other ponies play tricks on me._ "

Surprisingly, the Manehattan native discovered that the front door had been left slightly ajar. And with Babs being the curious filly that she was, she decided to trot inside and have a look around. She always envied those upper crust types in Manehattan and their fancy mansions, even her Aunt and Uncle Orange's living place seemed luxurious in comparison to the simple brick house Babs and her folks lived in.

"Wowzas!" Babs exclaimed, admiring how beautiful everything seemed inside. "I don't know how, but somehow this place seems even bigger on the inside! Wonder if that's actually possible!" Her eyes grew wide with fascination, drifting from attractive and expensive decor to decor.

Suddenly, as Babs rounded the corner to the living room, she spotted something that really stood out in an interesting way. "Wait, is that actually-" She began, and against her better judgement crept forward for a closer look. No, her eyes weren't deceiving her, scattered around the living room floor was a bunch of random foal supplies... including an opened pack of _Silly Filly_ diapers, foal powder, and a changing mat. Babs opted to grab one of the diapers, just to make sure that somehow she wasn't mistaking them for something else. The soft feeling of the undergarment in her hooves was enough to convince her that they were indeed diapers, and pretty thick ones at that. " _Huh, they sure don't sell anything as chunky as that where I come from._ " She thought to herself, envy washing over her anew.

But just then, a stern sounding voice cried out. "What's this? A prowler on my property?!"

Babs spun around, the diaper dropping from her hooves. Standing before her, was an earth pony mare with a pale, grayish pink coat, opal colored eyes, a curly mane and tail styled into two shades of purple, and a rather noticeably turned up snout. Said mare had a blueish-green dress on, as well as a yellow colored necklace, and her cutie mark depicted a diamond ring. " _That must be Diamond Tiara's mother!_ " Babs realized. " _No wonder Diamond seemed horrified about me telling her mother about her behavior!_ "

"Well, I'm waiting," The mare remarked impatiently. "I don't have all day, you know. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you arrested immediately for trespassing, you sneaky thief?!"

"D-Diamond Tiara's Mother!" Babs stammered, stating the obvious.

"The name's Spoiled Rich, for your information!" Spoiled replied. "That's Rich with a capital R, just so we're clear!"

"M-Mrs. Rich," Babs gulped, suddenly feeling a lot smaller. "T-the front door was open, I just thought I'd... you know."

Spoiled groaned. "Randolph, that useless old butler! Can't he do **ANYTHING** right?! Guess I'll have to dock his pay yet again!" Then she noticed the diaper Babs had dropped. "Oh, so you're not just a prowler, you're a diaper stealer too?! Didn't your parents teach you _any_ manners at all?! Diamond told me you come from the big city, but I guess maybe you're the exception to those properly civilized suburbanites."

"What is it, Mother?" Diamond chimed out, having heard all the commotion up till now. She came trotting into the living room, and Babs had to blink and rub her eyes to be sure she wasn't seeing things. Tiara was wearing a diaper very similar to the one that Babs had just dropped. When the two fillies locked eyes, Diamond gasped and immediately darted behind her mother's legs, shaking in fright! "She didn't see me, did she?!" She asked nervously.

"Uh, I totally did, sorry," Babs apologized. "You uh... wanna tell me somethin'?"

But Tiara clammed up! Babs was the absolute last pony she would've wanted to see again, especially in her current diaper-clad state of appearance. " _She probably doesn't know I've turned over a new leaf,_ " She thought. " _But would she even believe me if I told her that was the case?_ "

"Hey, it's okay, I won't tell anypony about any of this. Honest." Babs swore, although she'd never heard of the Pinkie Promise. "You don't need to hide from me, I know you're not a bad filly anymore, the Cutie Mark Crusaders told me everything."

"D-did they tell you about... this?" Diamond asked, reluctantly poking her head out from behind Spoiled's hooves and pointing to her disposable undergarment.

Babs shook her head. "Of course not, I never even had any idea you did any of this kind of stuff. Gotta say, that diaper looks kind of nice on ya. You're lucky you can afford such thick diapers, growing up I never had anything close to that. My parents only ever got me the cheap discount store kind. You know, the ones that fall apart after you do _anything_ in them. It was either that or big towels wrapped 'round my waist… those were hard times, they were."

"Well, I hope you don't plan on telling a soul about this." Spoiled said sternly, interrupting the conversation. "I don't respond well to blackmail, either. Now, what should I do about you, you nosy, noisy little filly? You should know it's not polite to intrude on other ponies' property."

"Oh believe me, now I know that all too well," Babs replied with an audible gulp. "Uh, I could just see myself out if ya'd like and I'll pretend I saw nuffin'..."

However, as Babs turned to leave, Diamond called out with an idea. "Wait, Babs!"

"Yes?" Babs asked, turning around in the midst of her retreat.

Tiara swallowed deeply. " Since you uh, already know about the diapers and everything. Would you like to..." She paused momentarily before adding. "...Be my playmate for today?"

"What? You mean, dress up and act like a foal?" Babs asked questioningly, to which Diamond nodded. "Does that mean I'd have to go all out and do _everything_ a foal does? Including... you know..." She trailed off with a shudder.

"Not if you don't want to, and I'd rather you didn't," Spoiled replied with a huff. "Everything else I can tolerate, but _that_... it's just so uncouth!"

Babs breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, if that had been part of the terms and conditions I'd have said no in a heartbeat," She then asked. "Um, would anypony else know about this? You're not gonna take me out in public, are ya?"

"Trust me, I'd love to!" Spoiled said with a sinister smile. "But my husband would divorce me in an instant if I did. So consider yourself lucky young one, the only ponies who'll know about your little romp in diapers will be me, you, my daughter, and of course our faithful retainer Randolph. Perhaps if he can prove himself to be a good enough caretaker, I'll be willing to 'overlook' his stupidity in leaving the front door unlocked."

"Then, I guess this is worth a try," Babs commented, a single bead of sweat dribbling down her brow. "I overheard my folks talking about pop stars and celebrities who do this kind of thing, but I thought they were just referring to those wildly fictional gossip magazines."

"Well, this isn't gossip," Spoiled pointed out sternly, before warning. "But you'd better keep your word and play nice with my daughter. Don't think I haven't forgotten about the fact that you pushed her into a pigpen!"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Babs protested. "...And also kind of funny, at the time…"

Spoiled said nothing more, she just clapped her hooves together and called for Randolph.

"How can I be of service to you, Madam?" Randolph asked politely, with his head bowed.

"Will you be a dear and tend to our guest here? Her name is Babs Seed." Spoiled instructed the butler.

"I take it she will be joining Mistress Diamond for a playdate today, correct?" Randolph asked.

"Yeah, figured I owe it to her for finding out about all this and invading her privacy by accident," Babs blushed. "Not my finest moment."

Randolph only chuckled in return. "You're hardly the first pony who's accidentally stumbled across this, though out of respect for the agreements made, I can't name names," He then moved over to the changing mat and instructed: "Now then, shall we get you all diapered up Miss Seed? Do know that once the diaper is on, you won't be allowed to take it off without an adult's permission."

"Seems fair enough I guess, so long as I don't have to use it," Babs replied with a nervous smile. "I always did wonder what it'd be like if I had access to better quality diapers as a foal. Probably wouldn't have been potty trained so early though, but I think the trade off would've been worth it." She laid down on the mat and remained as still as a statue, as Randolph took the same diaper Babs had picked up earlier, and slid it under her rump, then it taped it up nice and secure. He proceeded to work in a few generous helpings of foal powder, Babs finding herself surprisingly delighted in the infantile scent of cornstarch that greeted her nostrils.

After a quick inspection pat to make sure the diaper was on snuggly, Randolph offered a hoof to Babs to held her stand up. A good thing he did, as Babs immediately toppled over when she tried to stand on her own four hooves. "Whoa!" Babs Seed remarked, surprised at how much her legs were pushed apart. "Didn't think they'd be this poofy and heavy," She struggled to stand upright, her legs feeling almost like jelly. "This is gonna take some getting used to, I'll probably have to crawl about when I'm on my own."

Randolph laughed heartily. "I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually. Now come along, your presence will be expected in Diamond's nursery."

"Wait, Diamond has an actual nursery? As in, a changing table, toys, and all that stuff?" Babs asked, as she was led upstairs by Randolph. Only now she was realizing the depths of this new fantasy world Diamond had invented for herself.

"Indeed, though the changing table is far more for convenience than actual necessity." Randolph replied.

* * *

When the door to the nursery (or Diamond's bedroom from what Babs could piece together) was pushed open, Babs was surprised at just how big it all was, she'd never seen anything like it before. " _Kind of reminds me of my old nursery._ " She thought to herself, recalling a few vague memories of her foalhood and growing up in the quiet suburbs of Manehattan, far removed from the hustle and bustle of downtown.

Babs slowly waddled towards the pink coated filly she could at best consider an acquaintance, deciding that since she was new to the concept of how to act like a foal, she would just follow Tiara's lead (she wasn't too comfortable asking for advice).

But Tiara didn't seem to notice Babs Seed, she was engrossed in talking to her stuffed bear, which Babs found odd but sweet at the same time. Even so, the filly didn't like to be ignored for long, and so she cleared her throat loudly to attract attention.

Diamond spun around at the interruption. "Oh, sorry Babs," She apologized. "You're okay with me calling you that, right?"

"Sure, it's far less awkward than being called by my full name. Especially when ponies get the wrong idea about it," Babs nodded, before she asked. "Were you talking to your teddy, or was I somehow imagining things?"

"I sure was," Tiara smiled, presenting the stuffed bear to Babs. "His name's Theodore. He loves making new friends, especially ones that are my age or in diapers."

"Nice to meet you, Babs," Theodore greeted in his gruff voice. "So, you come from Manehattan, right? What's a city filly like you, doing in a country place like this?"

"My folks are away on a vacation and they said I couldn't come with them," Babs said with a sigh. "So, they let me come down to Ponyville to spend the week. At least I get to see what's become of the Cutie Mark Crusaders since I stepped down from heading the Manehattan branch."

"Diamond's actually an honorary member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Did you know that?! She didn't even have to bribe anypony to get in!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Sure did," Babs nodded back. "It definitely took me by surprise when I first heard it, but I've heard from a lot of ponies about how Diamond's changed and become a better filly. Sure wish I could've been there to see it, feels like I've missed out on a lot living so far away from my three best friends, even if one of em's my cousin."

"...Like the fact that Tiara's still in diapers?" Theodore teased cheekily.

"Okay, that's enough out of you, mister!" Tiara interrupted, silencing Theodore prematurely by putting a hoof to his mouth. "Sorry about Theodore, he can be a bit naughty sometimes, but he's a nice bear at heart, really," She then crawled closer to Babs and hugged her. "Thanks for not holding a grudge against me for all the things I said and did. I know you blamed me for making you turn on your cousin."

"You must've heard it all wrong," Babs said, with a shake of her head. "I've nopony but myself to blame for that. I made the choice to side with you and Silver Spoon, and everything I did after that was my own fault. By the way, how have you and Silver Spoon been? You still friends, 'cause I heard yous two had a pretty harsh falling out during the campaign for student pony president."

Diamond beamed happily. "It's all water under the bridge now," Then she scooted away as she asked Babs. "So, what do you want to do? We've got all day to spend together, might as well make the most of it."

"Actually, I was kinda wondering..." Babs commented, nervously rubbing the back of her neck with a hoof. "Could I borrow Theodore, just for a little while? I uh, never really had any stuffed animals as a foal. My parents were always working, so they'd usually drop me off at a daycare, and said daycare only had a couple of stuffed animals, so the rule was always that we had to share them with others."

Tiara, understandably, seemed very reluctant to hoof over Theodore. "You promise to be gentle with him? He may be a stuffed bear, but even he can only take so much." She warned in advance.

"Yeah, I'd rather not have the stuffing knocked out of me," Theodore added, jokily. "One time, when Diamond accidentally played too rough with me, all my cottony insides spilled out onto the floor. Her mommy pricked herself with a needle several times just to sew me back together. Though I guess that's what she gets for not wearing a thimble." Spoiled looked away, but it was easy to notice the blush of embarrassment that formed on her cheeks.

"Relax, I won't hurt him, honest," Babs insisted, smiling at Tiara to try and relax her and coax her into accepting her playmate's request. "It'll only be for a little while, okay?"

After a great deal of hesitation on her part, Diamond reluctantly gave her cherished stuffed bear to Babs. "Just be sure to give him back to me when you're finished," She instructed forecefully. "I can't nap without him, and you _don't_ wanna see what I'm like if I don't get my beauty sleep." She added, sounding very much like her mother.

Babs gulped. The mental image she conjured up was one she could very well live without. "Okay, Theodore," She said to the bear, as she held it in her hooves. "Why don't you help me get used to the feel of this diaper? You a good dancer?"

Trying to imitate the gruff voice Diamond had used, Babs made Theodore say in response. "Sure, I love dancing! It's just too bad we don't have tutus and dancing shoes! But we can pretend we have them. Just like I'm pretending that I have a big pot of honey waiting for me at home, while I'm talking to you now."

"Hey, it's like ya read my mind!" Babs happily exclaimed, and held Theodore out a ways, as she pranced back and forth to an imaginary melody.

* * *

Thanks in no small part to her active imagination, Babs quickly became completely engrossed in the music she'd conjured up for herself. She forgot all about everything else, and just envisaged she was at one of those dance classes her parents had signed her up for when she was younger and still searching for her cutie mark.

Just as the last song and waltz concluded, and Babs and Theodore took their bows as partners, a clock struck the hour. Its loud bongs snapping the filly out of her dreamworld. Twelve chimes rang out, and the city filly had a pretty good idea of what that entailed.

"Alright, fillies," Spoiled cooed in an exaggerated tone. "It's time for lunch, and you can be thankful that Randolph will be preparing your meals. First, however, there is the matter of diaper inspection."

"Okay, Mother!" Diamond eagerly obliged, presenting her padded posterior to Spoiled and allowing her diaper to be pulled back for examination.

"Good, all nice and clean. Just the way I like it," Spoiled smiled, patting Diamond on the head. She then approached Babs Seed and instructed. "Let me see your diaper, I hope you didn't leave any little 'presents' for me to deal with."

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Babs complained, as her diaper was pulled back by a hoof from Spoiled.

"Of course it is, you silly filly," Spoiled replied. "How else am I supposed to know if you need a change? Which, thankfully, you don't. You're perfectly dry and clean. Now, before I escort you and my daughter to the dining room, do you need to use the potty? You won't get another chance to relieve yourself until after lunch, you know."

Babs blushed at the childish term, she didn't expect such a posh pony like Spoiled to use "potty" in a sentence. But she still responded, albeit hesitantly. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to try, just in case."

"And what about you, my little Diamond?" Spoiled asked, turning back to her diapered daughter.

"Nope, I'm good." Tiara smiled with certainty.

"If you say so," Spoiled commented, as she offered a hoof to Babs. "Shall we make our way, or have you changed your mind?"

"Uh, I think I could find my way to the bathroom myself, Mrs. Rich." Babs protested.

"And risk the possibility of you getting lost? I don't think so." Spoiled teased, and once Babs accepted her hoof, she lead the filly along as if she'd done this a million times before (and perhaps she had?).

After relieving herself (and thankfully being allowed to wipe, flush, and wash by herself), Babs exited the bathroom and followed Spoiled and Diamond downstairs to the dining room. The two fillies were seated directly next to each other, and then came something that Babs was anything but thrilled to see... a bib, a pink colored one at that.

"Come on, I don't need some stoopid bib!" Babs complained with a pout. "I'm not a messy eater, I swear!"

"That's what everypony says the first time they eat here," Spoiled grinned, fastening the bib securely around Bab's neck. "But I've learned that it's best not to take chances. Perhaps though, you'll be the exception to the rule that everypony who's eaten with my daughter has proven to be a messy eater?"

"Oh, you know I will be!" Babs proudly boasted. "Mom and Pops always go on about how I never make a mess at the dinner table!"

"Well, we'll just see about that," Spoiled winked, positioning herself near her daughter. "But for now, just enjoy your lunch."

As if on cue, Randolph came trotting out, and presented to his young charges two plates of peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches. After setting one dish down next to Diamond, and the other next to Babs, he sat down in the chair next to Babs Seed.

"Oh boy!" Babs exclaimed, licking her lips. "I can't remember the last time I got to have peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches! I swear, hardly anyplace in Manehattan serves 'em, and my parents never have time to make 'em." Forgetting all about her table manners, the city filly grabbed the slices right off the plate and began to stuff her face full of them! Yummy!

Diamond couldn't help but giggle at Babs chowing down. " _She must_ _ **really**_ _love peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches._ " She thought to herself, while taking great care to eat her sandwiches more slowly. This time, the pink coated filly was determined not to make a mess.

* * *

Tiara did indeed manage to make it through lunch without getting a single trace of peanut butter or zap apple jam on her face (or her bib). The same couldn't be said of Babs though. Thanks in part to her fast paced eating frenzy, she'd gotten traces of the stuff all over her, as well as quite a few bread crumbs. "Oops." She sheepishly said.

The incredibly unflappable Randolph didn't seem bothered at all though, he simply retrieved a wet rag and wiped Babs' face clean. "It's perfectly alright," He told the filly. "That's what the bib is for."

"Still, I can't believe I forgot my table manners so easily when I'm' round somepony else's house," Babs commented, feeling guilty. "If my folks found out about this, they'd be so mad. Good thing I know they won't find out about this, I can't imagine they'd be too thrilled with any of it, and neither would my big sister," Then, without warning, the filly let out an almighty burp, and her face flushed bright red. "Uh, excuse me." She added, while chuckling nervously.

"Just once would it be too much to ask for somepony not to belch without being asked to?!" Spoiled grumbled, as she got up from the table. "Surely, that's not asking the impossible, is it?"

"Oh come on, Mom." Diamond giggled, as she got up from her chair. "You can't expect foals to do everything you want them to do. That's just not how they work."

"I swear, even the Cake Twins have more manners than you or any of your friends. And they're actual real toddlers." Spoiled remarked, but said nothing more.

"Geez, your mother's a real piece of work," Babs whispered to Tiara, as the two fillies went back upstairs. "I can see why most ponies don't think all that highly of her."

Diamond nodded and replied quietly. "Well, be thankful you've only seen her now. About half a year ago or so, she was a _lot_ worse. In fact, she was part of the reason I was such a bully in the first place. It was the same Cutie Mark Crusaders I kept teasing and picking on, that gave me the courage to stand up to my mother and turn my life around. Surprisingly, this whole foal treatment thing was originally _her_ idea. It was intended to help me reconnect with her, and it worked."

"Sure wish I could find a way to duplicate that back home in Manehattan," Babs replied. "I think my folks would really like the chance to have a do-over on my foalhood. When I was in diapers, they were away all the time, and my big sister had a job that kept her busy. So for the first few years of my life, I spent most of my days in a daycare center. It wasn't all bad though, I made a lot of friends there, and we had a lot of adventures together. Heck, one time we staged a revolt and took over the place for all of a few minutes. Though I think the grown-ups there were just humoring us, letting us tie them up and everything."

"Maybe if I'd been sent to a daycare, I would've turned out better far sooner," Tiara commented thoughtfully. "Both Mother and Father tried to devote as much attention as possible to me, and when they couldn't they'd have one of the butlers or maids tend to me. But they still rushed me through my foalhood sooner than I would've liked, my foalhood was over by the time I turned three, I didn't even get to wear pull-ups. I went straight from diapers to being fully potty trained."

"Well, my parents never put me in pull-ups either, though that's cause they held off on potty training me for a while," Babs confessed. "I think they felt a bit guilty about not being able to spend time with me. But they still had me fully trained before I was three and a quarter years old, and all my foal stuff was gone by the time I was three and a half."

"Wow, amazing how our foalhoods could be so alike, yet so different in so many ways!" Tiara realized. "Seems like my foalhood experience wasn't entirely unique. Guess maybe you, Silver Spoon, and I had more in common than we thought."

Babs nervously chuckled, but all she could say was. "Maybe."

* * *

Upon returning to the nursery, Diamond offered Babs some of her foal toys to play with. Babs especially found herself drawn to the squeaky toys for some odd reason.

Roughly an hour and a half flew by for the two diapered fillies, before Spoiled clapped her hooves and declared. "Alright, my little angels. Normally I'd be content to let you both play for a while longer and perhaps even offer the possibility of a tea party. But, with my husband away on a business trip, somepony needs to ensure the Rich family business runs smoothly in his absence. So, I have some important documents and business deals to mull over, and while Randolph may be good with foals, he certainly isn't as active as he used to be."

Tiara knew where Spoiled's line of conversation was going. "Guess it's time for naptime, huh?" She said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so," Spoiled declared. "Fortunately, I'll leave the foal monitor on for you both. That way, if you need anything, I can either tend to it myself, or have somepony else do so for me."

"Uh, Mrs. Rich," Babs nervously spoke up, then hesitated for a moment. Was she really about to ask such a thing? Slowly and softly she asked. "Could I maybe... have some warm milk? I don't know what it is, but I can never fall asleep without it. I've tried before, but I just can't. I always drink warm milk before I go to bed at night."

To Babs' surprise, Spoiled laughed as she commented. "You didn't even need to ask, I was already prepared. I always like to have a bottle or two ready, in case I have to deal with fussy foals. It's always worked like a charm."

"Then... could I... have one? Please?" Babs requested, even though part of her felt ashamed for asking to have a baby bottle of milk to drink.

"Of course," Spoiled smiled, scooping Babs up into her hooves. She carried the filly to the kitchen, and quickly inserted the rubber nipple of the baby bottle into said filly's mouth. "Now, don't drink too fast now," She cautioned. "Take it slow, enjoy the flavor."

Babs did as instructed, delighting in how sweet the milk tasted when she finally managed to get a few drops onto her tongue. A slow but steady sucking rhythm followed, and in the span of minutes the bottle was slowly depleted. A big yawn escaped the filly's lips, as she was carried back upstairs and gently placed on Diamond's bed. Babs' eyes stayed open just long enough for a baby blue colored pacifier to be inserted into her mouth, before her head fell back upon the pillow and she went to sleep.

* * *

Babs wasn't sure how long she'd slept for. It could've been a few minutes, or a few hours. All she knew, that she was eventually awakened from her slumber, though not in the way she was expecting.

"Hello, my little ponies," Spoiled cooed. "You two were out for longer than I expected. You must've had some really good dreams, because I didn't hear a peep out of either of you while I was in the study."

Babs opened her eyes, and glanced around the room. Everything seemed to have an evening glow to it, a rather bright one at that. "What time is it?" She muttered, spitting out her pacifier so she could be heard more clearly.

"Evening of course, sundown to be precise." Spoiled commented.

"Got somewhere you need to be, Babs?" Tiara asked.

"I'm staying at Sweet Apple Acres while I'm down here," Babs explained, rolling out of the princess sized bed. "And I promised my cousins I'd be home before night fall. I'd rather not give them reason to form a search party, cousin Applejack especially would probably worry herself sick."

"Oh, that's too bad," Diamond replied, hanging her head a bit. "I was kind of hoping you could stay for dinner. I promise it'd be quick."

"Well, what's for dinner?" Babs asked Diamond.

"Just carrot dogs," Tiara responded. "Toppings are optional."

Babs' eyes lit up like a Hearth's Warming tree upon hearing those words! "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?!" She exclaimed! "Carrot dogs are my absolute favorite food in the whole wide world of Equestria!"

"Then, come on you silly filly!" Diamond cheered, hopping down from her bed. "I'm sure Randolph is already preparing the carrot dogs as we speak!"

The two fillies rushed downstairs to the dining room and took their seats. No sooner had their bibs been tied around their necks, when Randolph came trotting out, presenting two freshly cooked carrot dogs. "Would you like any toppings?" He inquired of Tiara and Babs.

"Just ketchup for me, thank you." Tiara said in reply.

"Give me everything, I want it all!" Babs proudly proclaimed. "What good are carrot dogs if you don't put everything that goes good on them?!"

Randolph prepared the carrot dogs as requested of him, then presented them to the fillies. Both of whom dug into their carrot dogs without hesitation. Randolph just smiled. " _It's the little moments like these that make my job all worthwhile._ " He thought happily to himself. " _Now if only I could get that long-waited raise, my life would truly be complete."_

* * *

After Babs had polished off her carrot dog (and had her face wiped clean too), she accepted the offer of a quick bathroom trip, just to be safe. Once she had finished with her business and cleaned up, she was glad to be given permission to finally take off the thick diaper and let it fall to the floor. "Sure was interesting to see what a large disposable feels like on your rump," She said, looking across to Tiara. "I have to say, this was certainly a new experience. But I think I kinda liked it, I wouldn't necessarily mind doing it again, just a little bit. Of course, it'll have to be before I go back to Manehattan, 'cause no way am I gonna be able to explain any of this to my folks." And then she took off, headed straight for Sweet Apple Acres.

" _I thought I'd dread Babs Seed catching me in diapers, but she was actually a pretty fun playmate,_ " Diamond thought to herself, as she lay in her princess sized bed a short time later. " _And now I'm up to six playmates up in the span of just under a month, the last five of which have been at my age._ " And then she drifted off to sleep, suckling away on her hot pink pacifier.

As for Spoiled, she stayed up to wait for her husband, even though she knew he'd be coming home late. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry. " _I didn't exactly run this by Filthy before I did what I did,_ " She recalled the rules he had laid down for the continuation of Diamond's treatment, among them had been that all potential playmates were to be run by Filthy for approval. " _I sure hope he won't be too peeved that I broke that rule,_ " She thought to herself. " _Though technically, it was my daughter who asked Babs Seed to be her playmate, not me. And he doesn't have to find out about it..._ "


	7. Playdate 7 - Pipsqueak

Spoiled intended to keep Filthy in the dark about the secret playdate between Diamond and Babs. But unfortunately, she forgot to factor in Randolph to the equation and with the butler still nursing a bit of a grudge for his docked paycheck, he had no qualms whatsoever about ratting out Spoiled the first chance he got.

Needless to say, Filthy was peeved beyond all reason when he learned of what had transpired in his absence and he immediately called Spoiled into his study for a strong lecture. "I thought you'd finally changed and become a better pony, Spoiled," He remarked, casting daggers at his wife. "Yet when I was away on a business trip, you went behind my back again and this time you subjected a relative of the Apples to the same treatment as our little Diamond!"

"But Filthy..." Spoiled pleaded, as much as she personally despised being reduced to such a pathetic state. "That filly found out the truth only because Randolph forgot to lock the front door and put away the foal supplies. Besides, it was Diamond who asked Babs to be her playmate."

"You're right on that regard," Filthy sighed. "Which is why, against my better judgement, I'll give ya another chance. But if this happens again, that's it! I'll sign those divorce papers, end the treatment, and take Diamond Tiara with me! And you won't see a single bit, I'll personally guarantee that! Do I make myself clear?!"

Spoiled gulped and nodded firmly. "Crystal. I assure you, such an incident will never happen again. On that, you have my word."

"Then I hope you'll keep it, for your own sake." Filthy cautioned, and then left the study without saying another word.

Spoiled breathed a much needed sigh of relief, that was an uncomfortably close call. " _I should probably give Filthy a day or two to let his temper cool off. A shame though, because I had an idea about who I wanted to be our daughter's next playmate._ "

* * *

Not willing to upset the now shaky agreement she had, Spoiled bided her time for the next two days. It was only once she was absolutely sure that her husband was no longer angry with her, that she opted to approach him and propose her idea for a playmate.

When Filthy learned just who Spoiled had in mind, he was understandably concerned. "Pipsqueak?" He asked, even though he knew he'd heard right. "I hope this ain't your idea of retribution for him defeatin' our daughter to become student pony president." He warned Spoiled.

"Well, maybe it is, just a little," Spoiled confessed. "But I'll still abide by the same rules and treat him the same way I've treated all our daughter's previous playmates. Besides, I think I deserve a little bit of compensation for him taking credit for the new playground equipment delivered on _my_ behalf and donated at _my_ expense."

"Only 'cause you used your position on the school board to deny him access to the funds and told him there wasn't any money in the budget," Filthy retorted. "And let's not forget, you already spent a ton of money for that statue of our daughter, and all those party supplies. Even your weekly spa visits don't cost nearly as much as that."

"Whatever," Spoiled remarked, rolling her eyes. "Don't deny you've seen the way our daughter looks at him now. Surely, if he returns the feelings, he'll be willing to undergo all this, right?"

"Just because our daughter occasionally flirts with him and he flirts back, doesn't mean he's gonna be okay with this," Filthy cautioned. "I'm still gonna send that letter of request, but I'm also gonna make sure he's given the option to back out if he wants to do so. Regardless of how _you_ feel about him, I'm not gonna drag him into somethin' against his will."

* * *

Pipsqueak arrived the very next day, suspecting nothing from the letter he'd received asking him to come over to Rich Mansion for a playdate with Diamond Tiara. " _Don't know why she couldn't have just asked me in pony,_ " Pipsqueak thought to himself, knocking on the front door. " _Though, she has been acting awfully weird lately. Even stranger since I made her my vice president._ "

The door opened a few seconds later, and Pipsqueak's eyes fell upon both Spoiled and Filthy Rich. Though the young colt was used to seeing Spoiled's face at many a school board meetings, he was still surprised at how "different" she seemed to be now. That wide smile in general unnerved Pip, it didn't seem real.

"Hello, Pipsqueak," Filthy greeted in a warm tone, ushering the Trottinghamer inside. "Glad you could make it. Diamond Tiara's been lookin' forward to your visit."

"Oh, she has?" Pip faintly blushed while hoping nopony else noticed.

Filthy nodded. "She's currently in the dinin' room, enjoyin' breakfast. You may join her momentarily... but first, there are some 'things' we need to discuss."

Spoiled practically nudged Pip forward as she encouraged. "Come on, no sense beating around the bush."

Pip followed the two grown-ups to the living room, suspecting nothing out of the ordinary. But when he rounded a corner and reached the aforementioned room, he had to blink and rub his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things. A light green changing mat, wipes, and foal powder, all rested near the sofa. And next to them stood an opened pack of familiar looking, white undergarments. Pip gulped, and turning to the Riches he asked. "Are those... diapers?"

"Indeed they are, and they're intended for you," Spoiled replied with a smile. "They're all part of the terms and services that came with you agreeing to be my daughter's playmate."

"Uh... Mrs. Rich, I'm perfectly loo trained in case you didn't know," Pip protested. "Sure, I may be a little bit smaller than most of my classmates, but I can still use the washroom properly without assistance. I don't need diapers."

"You don't have to use 'em," Filthy advised, as he trotted over to the changing mat. "I apologize for bein' vague about what sort of playmate my daughter wanted, but I reckoned you'd probably decline if you knew the full terms."

"Wait, you mean, Diamond Tiara wears diapers and acts like a little foal?" Pip asked in confusion. "That's the first I've ever heard of such a thing."

"I know, I'm still kind of new to the whole thing myself," Filthy confessed, before he added. "Which is why I'm givin' ya a choice, Pip. My wife would love nothin' more than to have you diapered up and waddlin' around, probably 'cause she wants some retribution for the incident with the playground equipment. But I'm gonna let you back out if you'd rather not go through any of this."

But Pip protested with a shake of his head. "It's alright, just wearing a diaper for one day doesn't sound all that bad. I can still use the loo whenever I want to though, right?"

"Absolutely, and I'd much prefer it if you did," Spoiled remarked. "However, you'll be forbidden from taking off that diaper without permission. And you'll be expected to undergo diaper checks when requested, and be escorted to the lavatory if you need to go. Speaking of which, will you need any assistance with using it?"

"Of course not," Pip replied firmly. "I'll manage just fine by myself, I've done it multiple times already."

"Very well," Spoiled half teased/half threatened. "But if you fall in, I'm not going to jump in and save you."

Pip gulped, hoping that Spoiled wasn't being sincere. As he trotted over to the changing mat and laid down on it, he asked Filthy Rich. "Is there anything else about this... 'treatment' I'm supposed to know about?"

"Only that you're to act like a foal," Filthy vaguely explained. "What kind of foal you want to act like though, is up to you. Oh, and one more thing I should mention before I pad you up, you're gonna have to swear to secrecy on this. It's fine if you ultimately don't like it, I won't force ya to do anythin' ya don't want to do. But I trust a Trottinghamer like yourself understands the meanin' of the word 'privacy', correct?"

Pip nodded, then spread his legs apart as he tried to hold still. "This isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me. I mean, nothing's gonna top the fact that my first Nightmare Night led to me being friends with Princess Luna, and that we still keep in touch through my dreams."

Filthy just smiled, as he proceeded with the diapering job. He effortlessly slid the disposable undergarment under Pip's rump and taped it up securely. He ended up going a bit overboard with the foal powder though, as some of it ended on Pip's snout and caused him to sneeze.

More powder slipped out as Pip slowly stood up, struggling for a little bit to adjust his balance to counteract the thickness of his diaper and how much it pushed his legs apart. " _No wonder foals waddle and crawl everywhere they go, it must be hard to walk in these things without falling down every five steps._ " He thought to himself, though he eventually found a slow but manageable trotting pace that didn't make his legs shudder too much.

Spoiled giggled, as she snapped a photo of Pipsqueak all padded up, causing the colt to turn around and blush. "H-hey!" He whined. "You'd better not show that to anypony!"

"Relax, I simply wanted to preserve this 'precious' memory," Spoiled smirked, putting her camera away. "Trust me, even if I wanted to expose this for everyone in Equestria to see, I can't. My husband would divorce me in an instant, and leave me without a bit to my name."

"Anyway," Filthy spoke up, loudly clearing his throat. "Shall we adjourn to the dinin' room, Pip? My little Diamond's probably almost done with her breakfast by now."

"Uh, actually Mr. Rich. I already ate breakfast," Pip confessed, trying not to look too ashamed. "I'm sorry. If I'd know breakfast was gonna be served here, I wouldn't have eaten before I came over here," Hastily, he added. "But... m-maybe I could have a small snack or something? Maybe some cookies?"

Filthy smiled. "Of course you can have some cookies, Pip. Chocolate chip okay with ya, or maybe you're more of an oatmeal type of pony?"

"Just chocolate chip will do, thank you." Pip replied, but said nothing else. He just accepted Filthy's hoof (more for security than because he actually needed assistance) and allowed the stallion to lead him to the dining room.

* * *

Pip arrived in the dining room, just in time to see Randolph wiping Diamond Tiara's face clean with a rag. It wasn't hard to notice the pink colored bib tied around the filly's neck.

Tiara could hardly believe her eyes when she saw Pipsqueak, and noticed the thick, crinkly undergarment he was wearing. This was almost like a dream come true for her. "Pipsqueak, you're my playmate for today?!" The pink coated filly happily exclaimed.

"I am," Pipsqueak firmly nodded, as he was helped into a seat next to Diamond and carefully sat down. He was surprised at how his padding seemed to almost sink into the seat when he did so. "You look good in that diaper, even if it kinds of makes your butt look big."

"No it doesn't!" Tiara protested, despite a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's alright, it makes mine look big too," Pip joked. "It's like having a big pillow stuck to your rump. If I ever fall down on it today, at least I won't feel anything!" Then his attention was drawn to something else, namely a baby blue colored bib being tied around his neck.

Randolph took notice of the fact that Pip wasn't complaining or protesting about the bib, which struck the old butler as odd. "Well, aren't you going to insist you don't need to wear a bib?" He asked the colt. "Everypony else who's gone through this has made such a claim, though ultimately they've all been proven wrong."

Pip shook his head. "I don't mind the bib, Mum and Dad raised me to be a gentlecolt. And a gentlecolt respects the wishes of his host and/or hostess," He explained. "If I'm having a bib put on me, it's got to be because it's required, right?"

"At least until we can be certain you won't make a mess," Randolph replied. "For now though, just enjoy your chocolate chip cookies. They may be the closest thing you'll have to normal food for the foreseeable future."

Pip was going to ask what Randolph meant by that, but his thoughts were interrupted when a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies was placed in front of him. The sweet aroma from the cookies reached his nostrils, and the colt licked his lips. "Let me at 'em!" He proclaimed, and started grabbing cookie after cookie, shoving them into his mouth with wild abandon (though thankfully one at a time, lest he get the hiccups). He tried his best not to leave too many crumbs though, but he polished off the plate of cookies in mere minutes. Feeling nice and full, he leaned back in his chair, before he unexpectedly belched loudly. "Excuse me." He sheepishly apologized.

"And here I was hoping that you of all ponies would have some manners," Spoiled said with a sigh. "Seems I gave you too much credit. I wish I knew what my daughter sees in you, because as far as I'm concerned although you may be from Trottingham, you don't have a lick of the class or sophistication associated with it. I'll bet you weren't even properly potty trained until you entered grade school."

"Oh don't be silly, Mrs. Rich," Pip protested. "Ask my mum and dad, they'll tell you I was loo trained by the time I was three and a half years old, like most of my other classmates. And I haven't wet the bed since then either. Heck, all my foal toys were gone before I was even four years old."

"See, Mother?" Diamond taunted, hopping down from her chair. "Pipsqueak actually _does_ have some class. Maybe you just need to lower your high standards and redefine what you consider 'class'."

Pipsqueak chuckled a bit, as he saw Spoiled's face morph into one of brief bewilderment. But then she quickly shifted it back to normal as she quickly changed the subject. "Whatever, I suppose beggars can't be choosers. But, why don't we see how well he does with playtime and go from there?"

"Excellent idea, hun," Filthy encouraged. "Come on, my little ponies. Let's adjourn to the nursery, the day is still young."

Pip looked across to Tiara. "You actually have a nursery?"

Diamond nodded somewhat reluctantly. "Yeah, though it's not a complete one. I still get to sleep in a normal bed at least, so that counts for something."

"I didn't get a normal bed until I was almost four," Pipsqueak replied, as he followed Diamond and her parents upstairs. "And it wasn't because my parents wanted me to enjoy my foalhood even after I was loo trained. It's because I didn't grow a lot in my first three years, and they didn't have anything in Trottingham that was small enough for a colt my size. Even a twin sized bed was too big for me. Heck, if my old crib hadn't broken, I don't even think my parents would've bothered to try and get a normal bed for me, I'd probably not have gotten to sleep in a regular colt bed until I moved to Ponyville."

"Trust me, sleeping in a crib was the one aspect of foalhood I didn't miss," Tiara commented in response. "Everything else though, I was robbed of the chance to enjoy by the time I was three. I was fully potty trained and out of diapers by then, and all my foal toys were taken away. Most of it was my mother's influence, she stripped me of my diapers the day I turned two, but Father was still persistent in having me leave my foalhood behind as soon as possible. He just was a little more willing to let me stay in diapers if I pleaded hard enough."

"Mum and Dad always felt that trying to start loo training before I was two and a half years old wasn't worth it. Though my size and some of the problems associated with it probably influenced their decision a little," Pip responded. "It's a shame you had to leave your foalhood behind so soon. I guess I can see why you'd be so open to getting the chance to relieve it."

It was then that the door to Diamond's bedroom was pushed open, and Pipsqueak saw for himself that the room was indeed something of a nursery. While the lack of a crib was noticeable, the scaled up changing table and foal toys that lay scattered all across the floor, were all the indicators the little colt needed to know that the room couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"So, what do you wanna play with now, Pipsqueak?" Tiara asked, plopping down onto her padded rump. "We could try building an alphabet block tower together, or we could have a tea party with a few special guests, or even just play pretend," Then, remembering something, Tiara waddled over to her princess sized bed and retrieved an old, stuffed bear that she subsequently presented to Pipsqueak. "Oh, I almost forgot," She explained. "This is Theodore, my teddy. I can never get to sleep without him."

Pip eyed the bear, taking in every detail but not noticing anything that made it seem special. It just looked old and worn, as if the stuffed animal had seen more than its fair share of wear and tear over the years.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself, Pipsqueak," Diamond encouraged. "Theodore's pretty shy around strangers, but he really opens up if you start talking to him."

"Uh, he's just a bear. He's not actually real." Pip bluntly commented.

"Hey, I resent that remark! Don't think I can't hear you!" Theodore remarked, Tiara made the bear talk in an exaggerated gruff voice. "Surely, you talked to your stuffed animals at some point as a foal, didn't you?"

"Not from what I can recall," Pip replied, scratching the back of his head. "But, how can you communicate if you're just a stuffed bear?"

"Duh, the power of an active imagination, silly!" Theodore giggled. "Gosh, you're so thickheaded. I can't believe Diamond actually has a crush-"

"-Well, I think that's enough out of you for now, Theodore," Tiara interrupted. "I'm pretty sure Pip gets the basic idea about how you can talk, no need to tell him _everything_."

Pip felt tempted to guess about what Diamond had tried (and failed) to conceal, but decided against it. " _She'll tell me about that when she's good and ready. Besides, I don't know if I feel the same way, and I don't think this is exactly my idea of what a first date would involve._ " He thought to himself. So instead, he just slowly trotted off, quickly absorbing himself in playing with an assortment of squeaky foal toys (he doubted he could really be of much help with building a block tower, his small body would make it almost impossible to stalk even remotely high).

* * *

The hours quickly ticked by unnoticed for Pip, as he alternated between squeaky toys and lost himself in his thoughts. He tried to imagine what an actual foal would feel like if they were playing with such toys, but his mind mostly drew a blank. The best he could come up with was chewing and slobbering on the toys, and Pip had no interest in such uncouth behavior, especially if that behavior would surely draw the wrath of Spoiled.

It was only when the twelfth bong from a nearby clock rang in his head, that Pipsqueak snapped himself out of his self induced trance of sorts. As if on some kind of cue, his stomach began to rumble loudly. "Uh, is it time for lunch yet, Mrs. Rich?" He politely asked Spoiled, opting not to draw attention to his hunger.

"Indeed it is," Spoiled cooed in a tone of that voice was so exaggerated that Pip couldn't take it seriously at all. "But first, there is the matter of the mandatory diaper inspection."

"Oh." Pip realized, and said nothing more. He wanted to question why such a blatant invasion of privacy was needed when he was pretty sure he'd be aware if he needed a change, but had to remind himself that he was a guest of the Riches and that agreeing to this treatment meant obeying their rules and wishes, both spoken and unspoken.

Pip did feel relieved not to have Spoiled check his diaper, he was worried that she would tease and mock him to no end during the entire process. Filthy remained largely silent, as he pulled back the poofy padding with a hoof. "Still all nice and clean, Pip," He assured the colt. "Nice job. Now, do you need to use the potty before lunch? You won't get another bathroom break anytime soon, just so you're aware."

"I suppose I _could_ try to use the loo," Pip blushed in reply, even though he was pretty sure he didn't have to go at all. "But uh, I may need a little bit of help. I'd rather not end up on the receiving end of a plunger."

"Relax, Spoiled was only teasin' ya," Filthy chuckled, as he lightly took Pip's hoof. "Now come along, the bathroom's just down the hall but it can be easy to get lost around here if you don't know the way."

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Pipsqueak (with some help from Filthy) carefully sat himself on the toilet. He waited for a while, but ultimately nothing happened. Reluctantly, he hopped down and washed his hooves, then pulled his diaper back up as best he could and let Filthy re-tape it. Then the two trotted out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the dining room, where Diamond and Spoiled were already seated.

"So, what's for lunch?" Pip inquired, while wearing the same bib he'd worn for his snack fastened securely round his neck.

As if in answer to Pip's question, Randolph came trotting out with a wide smile on his face. But immediately upon glancing at what rested on a tray the butler was carrying, Pip couldn't help but make a face. "Foal food?" He complained.

"Oh, don't tell me you've got a problem with foal food," Spoiled groaned, rolling her eyes. "I thought I'd be extra generous and let you have some proper stuff, rather than be forced to sample my cooking. From what I understand, it's still quite potent, though if you ask me it's nowhere near as bad as some of this slop they dare to call 'food'. I should know, I've tasted it firsthoof, and not by my own intentions, I assure you."

Pip felt tempted to ask what Spoiled meant, but when he opened his mouth to do so he saw Tiara give him a look that implied. "Don't ask, you don't wanna know." Instead, the colt reluctantly realized that he'd have to put up with whatever he was offered. The rules at his home were, you ate whatever was on your plate, and you didn't complain. If you didn't like what was offered, then you went hungry. And when you were Pipsqueak's size, you couldn't really afford to be a picky eater. Chances were, similar rules applied to the Rich family household. " _I guess foal food fits the whole foal theme,_ " He thought to himself. " _I just hope it's nothing_ _ **too**_ _yucky, because I don't see anything that I can use to wash out the taste._ "

"So, Pip," Filthy asked his young charge, snapping the colt out of his internal dialogue. "What flavors of foal food would ya like? We've got a wide variety for ya to choose from."

"I suppose I'll try a little of each flavor," Pip spoke up. "Except for 'Mashed Peas', those sound absolutely nasty! I once accidentally ate a spoonful of that stuff when my mum brought me to the daycare center she works at. I swear, I'd never tasted anything so vulgar in all my life!"

"Okay then, no 'Mashed Peas' for you," Filthy chuckled in reply, as he instructed Randolph to bring over the remaining jars. "Now, I hope you don't mind bein' spoon fed. It's part of the whole 'bein' a foal' thing."

"If it means I'll make less of a mess, I'll cooperate," Pip obliged. "But, could you maybe keep the gestures and comments to a minimum? I don't know why, but I just don't like how embarrassing they sound."

"Got it, no 'choo choo trains' and 'aeroplanes' for you, young gentlecolt. The vehicles are officially docked for today," Filthy nodded, dipping a plastic spoon into a jar that read "Cream of Banana" and presenting the appropriately yellow colored goop to Pipsqueak. "Open wide." He politely instructed, but said no more.

* * *

Despite his complete cooperation with Filthy Rich, Pip still ended up getting traces of foal food on his face somehow (though thankfully nothing on his coat, he had the bib to thank for that). " _I don't see how I managed to do that, I thought I ate pretty carefully,_ " Pip thought, trying to recall what he might have done to make such a mess. " _Maybe foal food in general is supposed to be messy?_ " Seeing Diamond Tiara was equally as messy, if not moreso, did make the colt feel a little better though.

"Goodness, you must've been starvin'! You ate all that foal food in the blink of an eye!" Filthy exaggerated, as he wiped Pip's face clean. "You save any room for dessert? 'Cause I think that sort of appetite deserves a reward."

"I'm too full," Pip protested. "Weird how only a few jars of foal food can fill me up so fast. I almost _always_ have room for dessert, my parents says it's cause I have a high metabolism or something, whatever that means."

Filthy smiled and winked, was it Pip's imagination or was he trying not to laugh for some reason? "Well then, Pip, if you're got no room for dessert and you're all done eatin', there's only one thing left to do." He proceeded to take the young colt into his lap, and lightly pat his back a couple of times.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Pip asked Filthy Rich curiously. "Am I supposed to do something?"

"You're supposed to burp, foals always burp if you pat their backs enough times." Filthy explained, continuing the pats.

"Uh, okay?" Pip commented, unsure what to make of the unusual request. He'd never known anypony who'd _asked_ him to burp before, could he even do that sort of thing on command? What would his parents think of such inane behavior?

Fortunately, Pip didn't have to decide if he was ready to do such a thing. His body ended up taking on a mind of its own, and just as Filthy's regular pats began to lighten up a little, the colt opened his mouth and almost before he realized it he let out a great big "Urp!", right in Filthy's face no less! Pip immediately flushed bright red in embarrassment! "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Mr. Rich! I didn't mean to do that!" He apologized profusely.

But Filthy only laughed, whereas Spoiled only frowned. "It's alright, I suppose I asked for that. Besides, that ain't the first time somepony's burped in my face without meanin' to."

"But Daddy, I haven't done that since I was actually a foal." Tiara playfully whined.

"I know, but a father never forgets those little moments." Filthy smiled in reply.

* * *

When Pipsqueak returned to the nursery with Diamond after lunch, he soon found himself roped into a dress-up session, much to his embarrassment as there wasn't really anything for colts. The best he ended up with, was a simple two-shaded dress of blue and yellow, and even then it was still clearly intended for a filly.

But Pip put up with it as best he could, being a gentlecolt meant you didn't complain about such trivial things as playing dress-up. Besides, it wasn't nearly as bad as the occasion where he'd been forced to wear a tuxedo and tie for a fancy dinner party his parents got invited to (Pip had hated how itchy and stuffy the tuxedo jacket felt, and the tie often felt like it was choking him a little). " _At least everypony there was too busy laughing at how overdressed I was for the only child attending, they never noticed what I was wearing underneath._ " Pip thought to himself, a faint blush forming on his cheeks as he recalled that experience and the "protection" his parents had forced him to wear.

The session lasted longer than Pip would've liked, not that he really bothered to keep count as it seemed like time passed slower than normal whenever he dressed up. He was still glad when it finally came to an end though, and was looking forward to normal diapered playtime. However, the colt found himself yawning a bit. Suddenly, he felt inexplicably sleepy. Being an early riser often had its drawbacks.

If Pip hoped nopony had heard his yawn, his optimism was quickly dashed when Spoiled gave a knowing wink and cooed in that exaggerated sweet tone of voice. "Well, I think it's time for all good little foals to take their naps. We wouldn't want them to get all cranky and fussy, now would we?"

"I don't think I need a nap, Mrs. Rich. I'm just a little drowsy, it's a passing phase!" Pip protested, before he yawned again, this time more loudly. "Stupid body!" He groaned, as he felt his eyes start to grow heavy just a little bit.

"Hey, on the positive side, we get to sleep in my princess sized bed together," Diamond encouraged, hoping to sweeten the deal some. "And don't worry, unlike my mother, I'm not a cover stealer." She followed up that statement with a faint chuckle.

"I do **NOT** steal covers!" Spoiled protested. "My husband only says that because he's always complaining about how cold he is at night!" And she quickly changed the subject before anyone in the room could confirm or deny her sleeping habits. "So, Pipsqueak. I can see you're already feeling a bit tired, but perhaps you'd like something to help you fall asleep faster? Like say, a warm bottle of milk?"

"Ooh, is it chocolate milk?!" Pip asked, hopefully. "I **LOVE** chocolate milk! I drink at least three glasses full of it every day if I can!"

"Well I wish you'd told me that earlier, Pip," Spoiled frowned. "Because unfortunately, I don't have any of that. And I'm certainly not going to just rush out to the store and buy some this late, you'll just have to be content with a regular bottle of milk."

"But, regular milk isn't the same as chocolate milk." Pip complained with a pout, even though he knew it was wrong of him to complain. Being offered anything from his hostess was considered lucky, even more so when you considered the nature of Spoiled Rich was usually anything but generous.

Seeing the pout from Pip, Spoiled found something in her heart gave way. " _I must be going soft from all the time I've spent reconnecting and bonding with my daughter._ " She thought to herself, as she scooped up Pip and told him. "Tell you what, I can't go out and _buy_ you chocolate milk. But I can _make_ it for you, if that's what you want. You're my guest after all."

"That would be lovely!" Pip exclaimed, as he was carried downstairs to the kitchen in Spoiled's hooves. Despite how sleepy he was already feeling, he managed to keep his eyes open while he saw Spoiled take out some powdered cocoa, and mix it into a pre-prepared and pre-warmed bottle of milk.

"There you go, one warm bottle of chocolate milk coming up," Spoiled cooed, offering the concoction to the colt. She was quick to add: "Don't gulp it down too fast now, I'm not making another one for you. The next one will be plain, white milk."

"Okay, but do I _really_ have to drink it from a baby bottle?" Pip asked, hopefully. "Couldn't I have it in a sippy cup instead?"

"Maybe if it were normal milk," Spoiled explained. "But chocolate milk would be a pain to wash out in a sippy cup. Heck, the butlers and maids will have to work overtime just to clean out this bottle. Now go on, drink it up!" She encouraged quite sternly.

Reluctantly, Pip obeyed. He found it rather difficult at first, he sucked on empty air a few times even as his mouth was clearly pressed up to the bottle's rubber nipple. But at last, his hard work was rewarded, and a slow but steady sucking motion allowed the delicious taste of the chocolate milk to reach his tongue. By the time it was done, he was so sleepy, that he barely even noticed when he belched (and without having to be asked). Heck, he was fast asleep by the time Spoiled brought him back upstairs for his nap, though if his eyes were still open he might have seen a baby blue colored pacifier be inserted into his mouth.

* * *

Pip was never that heavy of a sleeper, so it came as quite a surprise to him when he didn't wake up for several hours. By the time his eyes finally fluttered open, he could tell that it was evening, probably close to sundown. The glow from the sunlight seeping into the nursery was a pretty strong indicator of how much time had passed.

"Hewwo, sweepy head," Tiara lisped behind her pacifier, before she rose and spat it out as she added in a normal tone. "You sleep well, Pip?"

"Did I ever!" Pip proudly proclaimed. "I think I understand what they mean by the phrase 'Sleep like a baby', that bottle of chocolate milk must've knocked me right out," He moved to sit up in the bed, and when he did he felt an uncomfortable squishing sensation. Looking down at his diaper, Pip noticed a faint damp patch on the front of it, which he quickly concluded was the source of the squishing sensation he'd just felt. "Darn it, I forgot about that." He muttered lightly.

"What do you mean?" Diamond asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "This has happened before?"

Pip looked all around, before he nodded and whispered. "Don't you ever tell anyone about this, 'cause if you do I'll deny it in an instant, but you know how I said I haven't wet the bed since I was three and a half years old? Well, that's only half true. I've never technically wet the bed, but that's because I wear pull-ups at night. I swear, no matter what I try to do, I still end up waking up every morning to a soggy pull-up. Mum and Dad say it's just a phase, that it's perfectly natural even for colts and fillies my age, and that I'll grow out of it eventually, but it's still so very frustrating. Also, I don't like to talk about it much, but there was this _one_ time. It was at a dinner party my mum and dad took me to, because they couldn't find a sitter to take care of me. I'd only just been loo trained and my parents didn't want to take any chances, so they sort of..." The colt trailed off, as if unable to say what came next.

"...Made you wear a diaper under your suit?" Tiara guessed, and Pip nodded in confirmation. "I tried to do that once when I attended a party for Silver Spoon. But my mother found out and grounded me for a whole week. She also made sure to throw out the spare diapers, so I wouldn't get any ideas about trying to do it again. She told me in no uncertain terms 'Rich ponies don't do diapers!', though I found out recently that was just her way of trying to scare me into not neglecting my potty training. Guess it worked though, I never had to worry about bed wetting."

"You're lucky," Pip replied, hugging Diamond. "Though I suppose I should be grateful that I didn't have to give up my foalhood so early. Guess I can see why your mother still doesn't have the greatest reputation in certain circles," Then he turned his thoughts back to his wet diaper. "I just hope somepony comes in to change me soon. We're not allowed to change ourselves, right?"

"I haven't tried." Diamond commented.

Fortunately, Pip didn't have to consider the possibility of doing so much longer. Just a moment later, Filthy Rich came trotting in to check on his foals, and when he found that Pip was a little wet, he carried the colt to the changing table and quickly wiped him clean, put on a new diaper, and worked in several helpings of foal powder (and rash cream, just to be safe).

* * *

Pipsqueak stayed right through dinner, the colt relishing in the opportunity to have some normal food for a change, even if it was just applesauce.

Once dinner was done, it was time for Pip to depart. "This was... something I guess." He commented, as he carefully undid the tabs holding up his diaper.

"But you enjoyed it, right?" Diamond asked, hopefully.

"I don't know if 'enjoyed' would be the right word to describe my feelings," Pip replied with uncertainty. "I don't really know how I feel about this. I suppose it wasn't bad, and I have an understanding of why you and your parents do it."

Looking at Pip with puppy dog eyes, Tiara reluctantly asked. "Would you ever consider doing it again if I asked nicely?"

Pip was silent for a moment, as he considered his friend's proposal. At least, he said to her. "Maybe, but that's a big maybe. I'll probably need some more time to think about how I feel about all of this, there were some things I really enjoyed, and others I could've done without." Then he left Rich Mansion and set off for home.

" _Well, at least he's not completely opposed to doing it again like I'm sure Mother is,_ " Tiara thought to herself, as she watched Pip trot off. " _Speaking of which, I'm sure Mother got a kick out of diapering Pip and treating him like a foal. I just have to wonder if that means she'd approve of a relationship between the two of us, if I ever work up the courage to tell Pip how I feel about him._ "


	8. Playdate 8 - Twist

Just two days had elapsed before Filthy and Spoiled decided on yet another playmate, largely because Filthy had already been considering the candidate prior to Spoiled suggesting Pipsqueak. It was none other than Twist, as Filthy knew that she was the kind of pony who seldom held a grudge or got upset, which is why the filly had so readily attended Diamond's cute-ceañera.

However, Filthy found that it was surprisingly difficult to get in contact with Twist's parents. Apparently, they'd just moved back to Ponyville from Fillydelphia, and their mailing address was still being figured out. Still, he received his reply within a few hours, confirming that Twist would indeed come over within the next day.

" _I wonder why Diamond Tiara wants to see me so soon after I came back to Ponyville,_ " Twist thought to herself, while standing outside the front door of Rich Mansion, lightly knocking on the door with a hoof. " _They say she's a different pony now, but do they mean that in a good way or a bad way?_ "

Filthy Rich greeted Twist when he opened the front door, and ushered the filly inside. "Hello, Twist. So glad ya could make it," Filthy warmly greeted his guest. "I understand you and your folks just moved back from Fillydelphia not too long ago, correct?"

Twist nodded. "Yeah, it seems like I've missed out on a lot of things since then. When I was last here, Princess Twilight wasn't a member of the royal family. I hear she's a real celebrity around these parts now."

Filthy chuckled upon hearing this. "She sure is, much to her embarrassment. Heck, she's even taken on her own student now."

"Gosh, it's unbelievable how much can change in the span of just a few years." Twist commented in amazement.

Filthy nodded with a smile. "Indeed, and speakin' of change, I reckon it's time we get you changed into your..." He paused, and coughed into a hoof. " 'Playdate attire' might best describe it," He explained, leading Twist into the living room. "I apologize in advance for any discomfort this might cause ya, and I know you're gonna think it's weird at first."

Twist was going to ask what Filthy meant, but upon entering the living room she saw there was no need to do so. Her eyes immediately fell upon an opened pack of _Silly Filly_ diapers, as well as a light green changing mat, and a canister of foal powder. Gulping audibly, the filly asked. "Mr. Rich... what are the diapers for? I haven't needed them since I was four."

"I don't doubt that, I'm sure your folks wouldn't let ya roam about without protection if you weren't fully toilet trained and all," Filthy replied, looking at Twist as he tried to reassure the clearly shaken filly. "I'm gonna have to ask ya to swear to secrecy, but before I tell ya anymore, I wanna give you the choice to back out if you're uncomfortable with the idea of wearin' diapers again. You don't have to use 'em if you don't want to, and I think my wife would be glad if ya didn't, at least not for number two. Number ones, she can handle. Barely."

"That does sound kinda gross," Twist gagged. "But, I am curious as to what the diapers are for. Am I only gonna find out if I agree to wear them?"

"I could tell you if you really want to, just as long as ya promise not to tell anypony," Filthy repeated his call for everything to be kept within those walls. "It's somethin' that's helped my little Diamond and her mother to reconnect after years of bein' apart, let's leave it at that."

Now, although glasses weren't always a sign of intelligence, Twist prided herself on being a rather clever little filly. After all, she'd figured out what her special talent was all by herself. So, in trying to put two and two together, she guessed correctly. "You want me to be Diamond Tiara's playmate, and by playmate you mean put on a diaper and act like a foal, because that's what she does?"

"Figured it out, huh?" Filthy asked, giving Twist a noogie. "Well then, the only question left to ask is: do you wanna go through this, or do you wanna back out? It's okay if ya wanna leave now, no questions asked."

"It's alright, Mr. Rich," Twist replied, trotting over to the changing mat. "I don't see any harm in giving this a try. It sounds kind of fun, actually. Besides, if Diamond Tiara does it, and you're okay with it, it can't be bad."

Filthy was surprised at Twist's swift decision, he'd expected this to be the one occasion where the pony he invited over might say no. But Twist appeared to be onboard with the whole diapering and being treated like a foal arrangement, so he simply grabbed a disposable undergarment from the opened pack and unfolded it. "Okay then, hold still please." He instructed.

Twist obeyed, spreading her legs wide apart on command and remaining perfectly still, as the diaper was slid under her rump and taped up with a series of audible crinkles. Then she felt the padding be pulled back, as Filthy sprinkled in a few puffs of foal powder. Twist tried to sit up on her own strength, but found the process too hard due to the thickness of the diaper.

Luckily, Filthy quickly helped his young charge up with a hoof. He tried to suppress his giggles, as he witnessed Twist's legs wobble as they tried to compensate for the diaper pushing them apart. "It's alright, take your time," He advised Twist. "It's hard at first, but sooner or later you'll get used to the feel of your new attire, and then trottin' will be easy."

"Thanks, Mr. Rich," Twist replied. "But I think I'll waddle instead, that seems much easier, and I don't have to worry about falling down."

"Suit yourself," Filthy smiled, taking Twist by the hoof. "Now then, let's go up to Diamond's nursery, and you can say hi to my wife, Spoiled Rich. And yes, her name does indeed start with an r."

* * *

Twist had expected Filthy to be joking about the notion of a nursery, but when the door to Tiara's bedroom was pushed open, Twist saw that Filthy hadn't been kidding at all. While there wasn't a crib (or even a bed with guard rails), there _was_ a changing table scaled up for bigger foals and fully stocked with all the necessary changing supplies. And that didn't even begin to cover the wide assortment of foal toys, ranging from alphabet blocks, to rattles and squeaky toys. All of which lay haphazardly across the bedroom floor without a care in the world.

The glasses wearing filly had to take off her glasses and rub her eyes in order to be sure she wasn't seeing things. There stood Diamond Tiara clad in nothing but a plain white diaper, which seemed to be as thick as (if not even more padded than) the one Twist herself was wearing. But from the way the pink coated filly was moving around, you'd have a hard time believing her diaper was actually taped on. For she seemed to move about with the greatest of ease, in her cumbersome white undergarment.

Standing beside Tiara, was an earth pony mare with a pale, grayish pink coat, opal colored eyes, a curly mane and tail styled into two shades of purple, and a rather noticeable turned up snout. Said mare had a blueish-green dress on, as well as a yellow colored necklace, with her cutie mark clearly depicting a diamond ring. " _Is that Diamond Tiara's mother?_ " Twist thought to herself.

Filthy loudly cleared his throat, attracting the attention of both ponies young and old in the room. "Spoiled, Diamond," He announced, lightly nudging his young companion forward. "This is Twist, she's agreed to be a playmate for today."

"Twist?" Diamond asked, recognizing the filly easily from her glasses and two peppermint sticks for a cutie mark. "But I thought you were living in Fillydelphia now?"

"I was, until my parents decided we were better off moving back to Ponyville," Twist explained, as she nervously waddled forward. "But at least now I can be close to my Aunt Bon Bon and her sweet shop again."

"Isn't she also constantly hanging out with that unicorn named Lyra Heartstrings? You know, the one who supposedly believes in these strange, bipedal creatures?" Tiara inquired curiously. "I've even heard some ponies say, she's actually a seapony."

"I don't know anything about Lyra really," Twist replied to Tiara's speculation. "I only met her once when my Aunt Bon Bon introduced me to her. She's very nice, though."

"Too nice if you ask me," The grayish pink coated mare spoke up. "The only pony who acts more pleasant than her is that obnoxious Pinkie Pie who works at Sugarcube Corner. I swear, if she weren't a 'satisfactory' party planner, I'd have complained about her noise pollution a long time ago."

Tiara sighed and rolled her eyes, as she said to her new playmate. "Twist, this is my mother, Spoiled Rich. And you should know that, despite what it might seem, she's actually a lot better now than she once was," Under her breath the pink coated filly commented. "Most of the time anyway, but I'll take what I can get."

Twist gulped, the very presence of Spoiled Rich was enough to unnerve the filly. "Um, h-hello Spoiled Rich." She politely greeted, trying not to stutter too much.

"Please, just 'Mrs. Rich' will do, thank you kindly," Spoiled replied. "So, you're going to be the other foal I'll be helping my husband take care of today? I do hope you're not going to be the kind of little one who makes messes for me to clean up, or the kind that likes to team up with my little Diamond just to humiliate me." Her daughter said nothing, she just giggled slightly and gave Twist a knowing wink.

"Come on now, hun, you're scarin' poor Twist here half to death," Filthy spoke, laughing a bit. Then, to Twist he apologized. "I'm sorry about my wife, she's normally a little bit less 'grumpy' around new foals. I think she's just tired of constantly havin' foals who burp in her face all the time with applesauce breath."

"Anyway," Tiara commented, drawing Twist's attention away from the grown-ups. "There's one more creature who'd like to meet you," She trotted over to her bed and a short time later she returned and presented a stuffed bear to Twist. "This is Theodore, my teddy bear. Theodore, this is Twist, care to introduce yourself?" She asked the cuddly toy.

"Oh, of course," Theodore spoke in a gruff voice. "Always a pleasure to make new friends, even if the ones I'm making all seem to be in diapers for some reason. Your name's Twist, right?"

"Uh-huh," Twist nodded, offering a hoof to Theodore. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Theodore. How long have you and Diamond Tiara known each other?"

"Oh, Diamond and I go way back!" Theodore declared happily, as he shook Twist's hoof. "I remember when she was still afraid of the dark and thought there was a monster under her bed."

"Theodore!" Diamond playfully whined. "Everypony knows there's no such thing as monsters. And they certainly wouldn't survive under beds, or in closets for that matter. Next, you'll be telling me the screams of frightened foals power their underground city!" Then, setting the bear aside, she asked Twist. "You've never played foal before, have you?"

"I've never even heard of it," Twist replied with a shake of her head. "I know diapers are a part of it, but exactly what else does it involve?"

Tiara just giggled. "Probably better to show you rather than just tell you," She turned around and playfully waddled off. "Come on, why don't you help me build a block tower? I've found it to be a pretty good ice breaker for new arrivals, plus it helps to fuel the imagination _and_ encourage teamwork and cooperation. The cornerstones of any good friendship, at least that's what Princess Twilight says.."

"Is Theodore gonna join us?" Twist asked, eyeing the bear as it rested on the bedroom floor.

"Nah, Theodore's not much of a builder," Diamond responded with a giggle. "He much prefers tea parties. Maybe later today, you and I could have one with him and Mother. Heck, maybe we could even get Father to join in, I know he's been dying to attend one with us."

"We'll see, my little Diamond..." Was all Filthy said in reply. He remained silent (as did Spoiled), opting to watch Twist as the glasses wearing filly slowly scooted over to join Tiara.

* * *

Construction of the block tower quickly occupied the attention of both diapered fillies, as they took turns stacking alphabet blocks on top of each other, trying to see just how high they could go. It wasn't long before the two were standing on tiphooves, just to carefully place another block on the stack.

At last, they could go no higher, and it fell to Twist to knock it down. She did so, quite by accident. She was standing on the very edge of her tiphooves, trying to reach up to the blocks at the very top of the tower and tip them over. But unfortunately, she still hadn't quite gotten used to how much her diaper pushed her legs apart, and she lost her balance. As a result, she took the entire tower with her as she toppled over, falling to the floor of the nursery!

Immediately, Filthy dashed off and helped the filly to stand, checking her over for any signs of injury. But he saw nothing to indicate Twist had hurt herself in any fashion, other than her pride. In fact, it seemed that because of how she'd landed, her diaper had absorbed most of the impact (apparently Twist had leaned backward ever so slightly once she knew she was going to fall, and thus she'd landed rump first). "Ya alright, Twist?" Filthy asked the filly. "Nothin's broken, right? No boo-boos or ouchies anywhere to be found?"

"Nope, I'm good. I've had worse falls than that before," Twist firmly replied, shaking herself off. "And is that foal talk _really_ needed? It feels kind of patronizing."

"Does it now?" Filthy asked, stepping back. "I'm sorry if it is, I can lay off on it if ya want me to. I don't want ya to feel like I'm belittlin' ya or anythin'."

"That would be nice," Twist agreed, slowly standing up. "I don't mind the cooing and all the stuff that comes with the diapers, but the foal talk is a bit too much. I've had to put up with a lot of ponies treating me like I'm weaker than I actually am, just because I wear glasses and talk a bit funny. The whole thing is totally ridiculous. I may speak a little odd, but it's not like anypony needs to worry, you can still tell what I'm trying to say."

"Got it, no patronizin' foal talk for you then, Twist," Filthy agreed, then changed the subject as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's time for lunch, and you'll be happy to know that Randolph is cookin' again today."

"Indeed, though if you ask me, my cooking is far from the _worst_ thing you could ever consume. I should know, I've had far worse," Spoiled insisted. "And before we adjourn to the dining room, there is the matter of the mandatory diaper inspection. I don't want to hear whining and complaining that somepony got a rash."

Twist felt almost insulted at the idea of a diaper check! "But I'm dry as a raisin, I swear!" She spoke up, eagerly showing off her diaper to the Riches.

"Yes, I can see that clear as day. But it never hurts to double check, looks can be deceivin'," Filthy said with a wink, as he trotted forward and pulled back Twist's padding with a hoof. "Well, you're not pullin' my hoof, that's good." He said, patting the glasses wearing filly on the forehead for a job well done.

"And it looks like our little padded princess is dry too, and clean as well," Spoiled commented in what sounded like an extended coo. "Now, do either of you need to use the potty? You won't get another such offer for quite some time."

"I'm good, Mother, I went right after breakfast." Tiara beamed proudly, as if that was a fact worth advertising.

"How 'bout you, Twist?" Filthy asked the filly.

Twist blushed, as she felt her legs buckle a bit. "Uh, I kind of need to go. Just number one, but it's urgent!"

"A potty emergency, eh?" Filthy replied, trotting over and gently taking Twist by the hoof. "Well, we'd best hurry then! Come on, I'll show ya where the bathroom is! Can you hold it in for just a couple more minutes?"

"I-I think so." Twist nodded, though she wasn't one hundred percent confident with that statement.

* * *

Fortunately, thanks to Filthy Rich's help, Twist reached the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat just in time. Even a few seconds in delay would've resulted in disaster!

Once Twist was done, she hopped down, wiped, flushed and washed her hooves. Then, after Filthy helped to retape her padding, she made her way downstairs to join Diamond and Spoiled in the dining room. Twist pouted a little bit when she had a pink colored bib similar to Tiara's tied around her neck. "Is this _really_ necessary?" She commented in an annoyed tone. "I mean, I know I'm supposed to be a foal and all, but not all baby ponies are messy eaters."

"Maybe, but I haven't yet encountered a foal around these parts who could successfully eat without a bib," Spoiled declared with absolute certainty. "And I don't see that changing anytime soon. 'Better safe than sorry.', that's what I always say."

"You don't particularly seem to like some of the more obvious aspects of this whole foal treatment, Twist," Tiara commented, as the two fillies waited for lunch to be served. "I know you already mentioned how you don't appreciate ponies treating you like you're weak and helpless, on account of how you speak. But did you maybe have a bad experience as a foal or something?"

Twist shook her head. "No, my foalhood was okay, nothing special actually. I was potty trained at about the same age as most of my classmates, I started training shortly before I was two and a half, and was fully trained by the time I was three and a half. My foal toys didn't go away until I was four, but I'd mostly stopped playing with them by then. Really, the only thing noteworthy about my foalhood that I'd say was unique, was the fact that in my later foal years, I'd start spending a lot of time at my Aunt Bon Bon's place. But that was okay, my Aunt Bon Bon was a lot of fun, she was just a little bit more strict than my folks when it came to things like potty training and bed time."

"You're lucky you had such a good, if mostly normal foalhood," Diamond replied, sighing as she then added. "My foalhood was anything _but_ normal. The day I turned two I was all but forced to give up my diapers, no matter how much I may have wanted to stay in them. By the time I was three, I was diaper-free whether I wanted to be or not. And soon afterwards, I had to give up all my foal stuff and start sleeping in a regular bed. The only part of my foalhood I got to hold onto, was sleeping with a stuffed animal. I tried sleeping with Theodore, and I just couldn't do it. Even now, I still find it hard to nap without him, we're pretty much inseparable!"

"Aha, so _that's_ why your teddy bear looked so old!" Twist realized.

A faint blush formed on Diamond's cheeks as she confessed. "Well, he's had to be sewn back together a few times. He may be a stuffed animal, but he's not invincible. Don't mention to him I said that though, he's very sensitive about that kind of stuff."

"Relax, my lips are sealed." Twist replied, not even questioning how ridiculous it was to make a promise not to tell something to a teddy.

It was then that Randolph came trotting out, carrying two large plates of peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches, which he quickly set down in front of the pair of starving fillies. "Do either of you wish to request the crusts to be removed?" The old butler inquired. "If so, please speak up now. I trust you're aware that foals can't use knives or forks, right?"

"I'm good, Randolph, but thank you for asking." Tiara said in response to the butler's question.

"Uh, I kind of like my sandwiches without their crusts," Twist confessed with a blush. "I don't know why, but I always hate how dry they taste."

"Very well, Twist, no crusts for you then," Randolph nodded in turn, and returned shortly with a knife which he then used to cut off the sides of the peanut butter and zap apple sandwiches on Twist's place. "Will that be all?" He asked his young charge.

"Yes, Randolph, Spoiled and I will manage just fine from here, thank you," Filthy replied, taking a seat next to Twist. "Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off now? Celestia knows you've been workin' yourself to the bone these past few weeks."

"Oh Master Filthy, you don't know how much your request delights me so!" Randolph brightly smiled, and skipped off with a rarely seen spring in his step.

" _Never have I seen that old butler move so fast,_ " Tiara thought to herself. " _Well, except for the time I bribed him into doing all those acrobatics for my classmates._ "

* * *

Twist was more than thrilled when she learned that, since peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches could be eaten with just hooves and no silverware, she didn't need to be fed by anypony else. Still, she tried her level best not to follow Diamond's example, opting instead to delicately nibble her sandwiches slowly and carefully, one by one.

Despite this cautionary approach, Twist still ended up inexplicably getting traces of the sticky filling on her face. "I just don't understand it, I ate slowly and didn't stuff my face full. How did I still end up so messy?" She complained, as she had her face wiped thoroughly courtesy of a rag from Filthy Rich.

"It's alright, Twist," Filthy chuckled, as he removed the last remaining traces of peanut butter and zap apple jam. "If it's any consolation, you weren't as unclean as Diamond. She more than justifies her need for a bib every time she shovels down these sandwiches."

"Hey, it's not my fault they're so good." Tiara protested with a playful whine.

Meanwhile, Spoiled eyed Twist and asked her bluntly. "Well?"

"Well what, Mrs. Rich?" Twist asked, completely confused both by Spoiled's tone and the impatient way the mare was looking at her.

"Aren't you going to burp?" Spoiled commented. "Every other foal I've taken care of has done it before now."

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Rich, I'll belch if you want me to." Twist replied, though a part of her wondered why the hay anypony would ask for such a thing.

"Wait! No! That's not what I-" Spoiled began, but it was too late, Twist let out a gigantic burp. "-Never mind. I had to go and open my big mouth. And you had to open yours." Spoiled sighed in defeat, as Tiara giggled and kicked her legs in delight.

Once luncheon had concluded, Twist followed Diamond and her parents back upstairs to the nursery. This time, Twist opted to try her luck with some solo play, her attention drawn to a couple of foal toys a short trotting distance away. By now, the glasses wearing filly had gotten used to the full weight of her diaper, so instead of waddling around she decided to try and trot on her own power. A big mistake, as she immediately lost her balance and fell face forward, her poofy posture sticking up into the air for all to see.

"Woopsie!" Filthy snickered, trotting over to Twist and helping her up. "Your glasses didn't break, did they?"

"No, I'm good. Guess I underestimated the thickness factor though," Twist blushed. "It's a good thing you and your wife are the only ones who saw that."

"And you can thank my husband for the fact that it'll stay just between the three of us," Spoiled warned. "Were it not for the agreements we've come to, nothing would delight me more than to pass word of this along to all your peers."

* * *

About an hour after Twist's embarrassing tumble, Filthy clapped his hooves together to command attention. "Okay, little ones," He announced. "It's time for diaper checks, the optional potty break, and then nap time."

"But I'm not tired, Mr. Rich. I swear!" Twist said firmly.

"That's what all foals say," Filthy commented with a wink. "But trust me, if foals don't take their naps they get cranky. And when foals get cranky, well... it ain't pretty, let's leave it at that."

"Besides, I have a secret weapon of mass pacification for such resistant foals," Spoiled declared. "And I'm not afraid to use it."

Twist gulped, she didn't like the sound of that at all. Not even being told that her diaper was clean was able to ease her nerves. And neither did accepting the offer from Filthy to use the bathroom.

Before Twist had a chance to offer up a word of protest, she was scooped up into Spoiled's embrace and swiftly carried downstairs to the kitchen. Horrified at the possibilities, Twist shut her eyes! Then, the filly suddenly felt something rubbery be inserted into her mouth. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and the filly saw that she had been given a baby bottle full of warm milk. " _Is this what Mrs. Rich was talking about when she said she had a 'secret weapon of mass pacification'?_ " She mentally pondered.

"Well, go ahead, silly filly," Spoiled encouraged in a tone of voice that sounded so unnatural for a mare of her appearance and personality. "Drink up that milk. I was generous enough to heat it up for you and put it in a bottle, don't let all my hard work go to waste."

Twist wasn't sure if she should trust Spoiled, for all she knew there could be something inside that bottle. But a part of her had to admit, she _was_ kind of thirsty. After a great deal of mental pondering, the filly slowly wrapped her hooves around the bottle and started to slowly suckle down the milk. The sweet taste of the warm liquid felt so refreshing, but also made her feel incredibly drowsy. " _So_ _ **this**_ _was Mrs. Rich's 'secret weapon'!_ " Twist realized, albeit too late to stop herself from nodding off.

* * *

Twist felt the rubber bulb of a pacifier when she woke up from her nap some hours later (exactly how long, she couldn't tell). Immediately, she spat it out, the foalish object landing on the sheets of Diamond's bed and leaving a small damp spot due to the saliva on it.

Tiara stumbled awake sometime later, clearly not bothered at all by the hot pink colored pacifier that bobbed up and down in her mouth. She still removed it to speak to Twist though. "Hey, Twist," She softly greeted. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did actually. I think that bottle of milk helped a ton, normally I don't go to sleep for a while after I get into bed," Twist explained. "Though, this is the first time I've slept in a bed that wasn't my own or my parents'."

"One of the perks of being a rich pony," Diamond boasted. "I get a bed fit for royalty! It's officially a princess sized bed!"

"More like Princess Celestia sized," Twist commented. "This bed is bigger than any I think I've ever seen before!" Then she examined her diaper, relieved to see (and feel) that it was dry. Glancing around the nursery, as the filly became more and more awake, she could clearly determine the passage of time since her nap. It was just about sunset, definitely evening. "I should probably get going," She said to her pink coated friend, rolling to the side of the bed and hopping down from it. "My parents want me home before dark, and they can be pretty strict about what counts for that."

"You sure you can't stick around for dinner?" Tiara asked Twist. "I think Randolph's cooking carrot dogs."

"Maybe I could stay for a quick dinner," Twist commented, looking back at Diamond. "But then I really _will_ have to go. Though, I may need some help to take off this diaper. I swear, it feels like it's been superglued on or something."

"Better it be taped up all nice and snug rather than have it fall off all of a sudden." Diamond giggled, as she sat up in her bed and climbed out of it.

* * *

True to her word, Twist stayed for dinner, and enjoyed freshly cooked carrot dogs which she was allowed to eat by herself. But once dinner was over, she turned to Filthy Rich and asked him. "Um, Mr. Rich. Can you help me get this diaper off? I've tried to undo the tabs myself, but it seems like my hooves just can't quite do the job."

"I'd be glad to help ya, silly filly." Filthy giggled, surprising Twist at how little effort he exhausted in undoing the tabs.

"Thanks, Mr. Rich!" Twist exclaimed, giving the stallion a hug as her diaper fell right down to the floor with a plop.

"Anytime, Twist," Filthy smiled, returning the hug full force. "So, how did ya like bein' a foal for a day?"

"I... guess it was alright, I wouldn't necessarily mind doing it again," Twist commented, stopping briefly to gather her thoughts. "But if possible, could you maybe get some diapers that aren't so thick and poofy? I'd like to be able to trot at a normal pace without falling down."

"I'll consider it if ya ever come back for another playdate," Filthy replied, making a mental note of the agreement. "Now you'd better get goin', don't need your folks askin' questions."

"Will do, Mr. Rich!" Twist firmly nodded, then bolted out the front door without saying another word.

" _I never even would've considered the possibility of Twist as a playmate,_ " Tiara thought to herself, as she watched Twist disappear. " _But all in all, she wasn't half bad. I'm glad she didn't hold a grudge against me for picking on her as a blank flank. And with her, that now makes eight playmates in the span of about a month. It's funny, I know I kind of wanted maybe one or two possible playmates, but I certainly never expected to have eight. And in such a short time frame too. Dare I wonder if this is a fluke?_ "


	9. Playdate 9 - Gabby

The end of the month drew near, and Filthy and Spoiled found themselves hard pressed for playmate options. The only ones clearly interested in a second helping were Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon, everypony else was questionable at best.

However, neither parent ultimately needed to make a decision about who to ask next. Fate delivered an unexpected playmate in the most unusual of ways.

It all began with a seemingly average day, at least up until just past breakfast. For that was when there came a knock at the door, just as Diamond was being escorted upstairs to her nursery.

"Would you answer that please, Randolph?" Filthy instructed to the veteran butler.

"Of course, Master Rich." Randolph bowed, and went to the door. When he opened it, the old servant's eyes widened and he blinked. No, he wasn't seeing things. Standing before him was a griffon, a blueish-gray feathered one at that with a few light cyan markings on her face, and dark gray wings, not to mention moderate turquoise eyes.

"Hiya, you must live with Diamond Tiara!" The griffon exclaimed in a shrill, high pitched voice. "Is she here?! I have a letter addressed to her, and I figured since I'm already in Ponyville, I could deliver it myself!"

"Unfortunately, Mistress Diamond is not available right now," Randolph replied with a shake of his head. "However, I shall gladly accept the letter addressed to her on her behalf," He reached out a hoof to carefully take the letter from the griffon's talons. "By the way, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Name's Gabby, and I'm a Cutie Mark Crusader!" Gabby declared enthusiastically, shouting it out as if she didn't care who overheard. "I heard Diamond Tiara's an honorary member now too, which is awesome! I'll be here in town for a Crusaders meeting tomorrow, maybe we'll get a chance to meet then?"

"Hopefully, yes," Randolph expressed in an optimistic tone. "Now, Miss... Gabby, if you would gladly leave now. I'll be sure to inform Mistress Diamond about the Crusaders meeting you'll be attending."

"Make sure you let her know I'm gonna be there! I can't wait to meet her! I've heard so many good things about her!" Gabby happily exclaimed, then flew off as Randolph closed the front door.

However, just as Gabby was about to fly away and find somewhere to roost for the next few hours, she saw something that caught her attention. She could've sworn she'd seen a faint trace of pink in a second story window. Always a curious one, Gabby flew closer for a better look. But what she saw then made her beak drop open!

For through the window, one could clearly see Diamond Tiara. But they could also easily spot a thick, white colored, disposable undergarment taped to her rump, in other words a diaper. Yet not only did the filly seem unfazed by this fact, she was also trotting about if she had nothing on. And that didn't even cover the clearly sized-up nursery that she seemed to be playing in. Against her better judgement, Gabby let out a loud gasp and pressed her beak up to the window for a closer inspection!

The commotion drew the attention of Diamond, who took one glance at the peering eyes of the unannounced peeker, before screaming and bolting for the nearest corner away from the window! Just a moment later, both Filthy and Spoiled became aware of the disturbance and its source, instantly turning their attention towards the nosy griffon who remained pressed up to that window.

It wasn't until too late that the idea even crossed Gabby's mind to fly away. All she knew was, one moment she saw Tiara's parents approaching the glass, and the next said window was flung open and Gabby was pulled inside by two very strong pairs of hooves! The unexpected journey gave the griffon something of a brief indoor flight, which ended when she struck her head against the foot of the changing of the table. "Did anyone get the number of that blimp?" She mumbled, scratching her head (which now had a faint bump on its left side).

"A peeker on my property?!" A stern female voice remarked, indicating itself as belonging to Spoiled Rich. "You griffon outsiders are nothing but trouble!"

"Now, hun, there's no need to make such broad statements about an entire race," Filthy Rich cautioned, before he turned his attention to Gabby. "But you've got a lot of nerve intrudin' on the privacy of our only daughter like that."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Rich!" Gabby profusely apologized. "I just got curious when I saw your daughter wearing what was obviously a diaper. I wasn't gonna tell anyone I swear, not even the Crusaders would've known about this!"

"Wait?! You know the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Diamond asked, eyeing Gabby carefully as she stood up.

Gabby nodded, still rubbing the swelling on her head as she explained. "Didn't they ever tell you? I joined their ranks a while back and agreed to bring Cutie Mark Crusaders values to Griffonstone! But I also promised to return and visit them, and when I finally got a few days off from my work, I figured now was as good a time as any to honor that vow," Looking at the pink coated filly, Gabby then commented. "Seems like a lot has changed since I was last here, no pun intended of course."

Tiara said nothing, she just blushed and tried in vain to hide her padding.

Meanwhile, a faint glint appeared in Filthy's eyes, as he approached Gabby. "Say, Gabby?" He asked, trying to sound friendly. "You promise you're not gonna tell anyone 'bout this, correct?"

"Oh of course, Crusaders Honor!" Gabby insisted frantically. "In fact, that diaper kind of reminds me of the occasions where I have to wear 'protection' on important mail deliveries. Sometimes I don't get the luxury of stopping in the middle of a flight to go, diapers are surprisingly more aerodynamic than you think. Something called 'the golf ball effect', I think."

"So, you've been diapered before, huh?" Filthy commented to Gabby. "Well good, that'll hopefully make what I'm about to propose seem somewhat less shockin'."

"Hey, if you want me to put on a diaper and be a little one for a bit, I'm all for it!" Gabby happily exclaimed, somehow reading Filthy's mind. "Lots of griffons back home already say I act like a big kid and I don't see what's so wrong about being a child at heart."

"You mean, you'd be willin' to go through the whole treatment?" Filthy asked, hoping he understood Gabby's emotions right. "Bein' diapered up, not bein' allowed to take it off without permission, and havin' to act like a foal for the day?"

"Absolutely!" Gabby shrieked in delight, causing everypony to plug their ears. "Oops, sorry. Still gotta work on toning down those volume levels," She apologized. "But all that sounds like fun, I've always felt that if you're gonna wear diapers you might as well make the most of 'em and be a little one. Though, we griffons call our young chicks, so I guess that would make me an adult chick!"

"...Yes, I suppose it would," Filthy blinked, processing the information. "Ya sure you wanna go through with it though, Gabby? I mean, ya could back out if ya really want to. As long as you promise to keep quiet about what you've seen here, ya don't have to be diapered."

Gabby only shook her head in protest. "I said it sounded like fun and I meant that one hundred percent! Now come on, I'm ready for my diaper, Mr. Rich!"

Filthy looked across to Spoiled, as if wondering what he should do. But somehow he found the willpower to accept Gabby's talon. "Okay then, Gabby. Let's get ya padded up for a fun day with little Diamond." He said, trying to slip seamlessly into his usual caretaker role.

* * *

Gabby was led downstairs and quickly diapered. Despite the fact that pony diapers weren't meant for griffons, Filthy somehow managed to slip one onto Gabby's rump (albeit with a great deal of trouble) and tape it up. It proved difficult to pull back the padding however, but Filthy managed to do that as well in order to sprinkle in some foal powder.

Gabby rose slowly, delighting in the poofiness of her diaper and the clouds of foal powder that arose when she pressed a claw to it. "This is so amazing! I'm loving this thing already!" She exclaimed. "And it's just the right amount of thickness too, I didn't know ponies could make diapers as high quality as the ones I have to wear on my journeys! It's just too bad the normal store brand ones in Griffonstone aren't as good, from what I hear they can barely hold themselves together after just one minor accident. Heck, I've even heard a few griffons complain that they leak after just a few drops."

"Well, I'm just glad those ones fit ya good enough, Gabby," Filthy replied, wiping the sweat from his brows. "I was a little concerned that they wouldn't, and I don't think there's any stores around these parts that sell bigger diapers for griffons, let alone diapers for griffons at all. These _Silly Filly_ brand ones are all I have."

"And I love 'em!" Gabby exclaimed shrilly again. "You think it'll be okay if I smuggle a few with me when I go back to Griffonstone?"

"This just for your job, or you planin' to do this on your own free time?" Filthy asked, eyeing Gabby as he led her back upstairs.

"Both!" Gabby explained, eyes all aglow. "These things will be just perfect for unwinding from an exhausting day of mail carrying, and no-one else will ever know they're a pony brand, though maybe I'll tell any griffon who wants to know."

"If ya do, don't mention ya got 'em from me," Filthy cautioned in advance. "If ya wanna mention _Barnyard Bargains_ though, that'd be great! I've been lookin' for the perfect place to expand the company, and Griffonstone seems like the ideal market to enter." He then pushed open the door to Diamond's bedroom a.k.a the nursery.

Gabby instantly waddled her way over to Tiara, opting to give the pink coated filly one of her infamous killer hugs. "Ooh! This is so exciting! You and I, acting like little ones for an entire day!" She squealed in delight. "If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up!"

"You're not dreaming, trust me," Diamond replied, gasping for air. "If we were, I wouldn't be able to feel you crushing me to death! Now could you please let go?!"

"Oops, sorry!" Gabby apologized, ending the hug prematurely. "I do that a lot. It's a habit I've been meaning to cut back on."

Diamond simply breathed normally, glad to be freed from such great pressure. Then, in what had become a stable routine for her at this point, she waddled over to her bed and retrieved an old looking, worn out, stuffed bear. She proceeded to present said bear to Gabby as she explained. "Gabby, this is Theodore, my teddy bear. He's the only aspect of my foalhood that survived. I can never nap without him, and he's a real hoot at tea parties."

"Hiya, Theodore!" Gabby greeted. "You ever seen a griffon before?"

"No, never in my long life," Theodore replied in his gruff voice. "And I've certainly never met a griffon who wore diapers. I thought only ponies wore them."

"You're so silly, Theodore," Gabby giggled in response. "I mean really, there are plenty of other species that diaper their young. I should know, I've met some of them on my mail deliveries. It's a great way to see far off places, and make some good money in the process."

"Do you ever go to the horizon?" Theodore curiously inquired of Gabby.

Gabby eagerly nodded. "Yup, and sometimes even beyond. I can't even begin to count the number of places I've visited over the years. But for me, Ponyville will always be the best place, my home away from home. After all, it's the place my fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders call home, and it's full of so many friendly faces!"

"Wow, you sure do get around a lot! You should get frequent flyer points, or something," Theodore exclaimed in amazement. "I've never even been allowed to leave the house. The one time I tried to sneak out in Diamond's saddlebag, her mommy caught me."

"Because no one in their right mind roams about outside with a stuffed animal, unless they're an immature foal," Spoiled commented, rolling her eyes. "I was simply trying to ensure my daughter didn't destroy her still blossoming social status back in the day."

"Don't mind Mother," Diamond spoke up, as she set Theodore aside. "She acts that way a lot, but she _has_ been improving since this whole treatment began. Trust me, she was much worse just over a year ago."

"Eh, she can't be as much of a sourpuss as Gilda," Gabby commented, a hint of frustration contained within her voice. "I know she's still learning to lighten up, but does she still have to be so grumpy whenever I'm around? I mean, as the only two griffons to accept friendship at the moment, that should bond us closer together, not drive us further apart."

"Sounds like a problem to discuss at the Crusaders meeting tomorrow," Tiara suggested. "For now though, it's just you, me, Theodore and whatever kind of toys we want to play with. I've got a huge variety."

Upon hearing the word "toys", Gabby began to squeal with delight. "Oh my gosh, I'm finally gonna get to play with some actual toys!" She proudly exclaimed. "Growing up, all I ever got was the occasional claw-me-down to play with. Most of the time I had to go without playthings, because life in Griffonstone meant you didn't have time for such 'silly' things. Not with money being so tight and all."

"One of the perks of growing up with rich parents," Diamond boasted a bit. "I had access to the best foal toys money can buy. It's just too bad that I had to give them up by the time I was three, along with every other aspect of my foalhood. And I didn't even get a say in the matter."

Gabby hugged her pink coated friend again (though thankfully not as tight this time). "Gosh, that must've stunk. Not as much as having a dirty diaper, but that's still so unfair," She said with regret. "No wonder you're so into this. I know if I had to grow up so quickly, I'd be desperate for any way to reclaim my childhood."

* * *

Diamond and Gabby played with toys together for the next couple of hours, occasionally breaking off to do their own thing. Gabby effortlessly slipped into her new role as a little one, quickly losing sight of everything but whatever shiny object attracted her attention.

She was only snapped back to reality, when she felt her padding be pulled back by a brown colored hoof, just seconds before her ears registered an audible squishing sound. "Goodness, you're soaked to the bone, Gabby!" Filthy exclaimed. "It's a good thing I checked ya when I did, or I reckon you'd have kept on playin' til you got a rash."

Gabby looked down at her own padding, seeing that it was clearly discolored with a noticeable yellow tint. But surprisingly, she didn't recall ever feeling the need to use the bathroom or even her body deciding to use her diaper. " _I must've been more absorbed in playing than I thought. Usually I at least know when I'm about to go, and have enough control so I don't have an accident while flying._ " She thought to herself, but all the griffon could bring herself to say was. "Oopsie."

"Seems like a pretty big 'oopsie' to me," Filthy remarked. "We'd better get you changed before lunch."

"You do that, dear," Spoiled said in reply, as she took Diamond by the hoof. "If you need me, I shall be in the dining room. That is, after I escort our little Diamond to the lavatory of course." Mother and daughter then exited the nursery just seconds later.

Now alone with Gabby, Filthy slipped on a pair of disposable rubber gloves, as he motioned for Gabby to come over to the changing table. Gabby obeyed without hesitation, effortlessly flying over despite being weighed down by her own soggy padding. "Okay, ya ready?" Filthy asked his anything but young charge.

Gabby nodded, albeit slowly. Even though she had used her diapers before, this was the first time she was not changing herself. One thing was for sure, it would be an experience like no other.

Filthy took the nod as an indication to proceed and he moved fast, almost as if he'd done this all before (and to be fair he had, just not with a griffon). He still struggled to get the diaper removed from Gabby's larger rump, but he had no trouble tossing it into a nearby wastebasket for disposal. Taking some wet wipes, he moved back and forth to remove any trace of Gabby's accident, though he faced a challenge in the form of getting Gabby not to wiggle at the wipes' cold touch. Fortunately, fastening the new diaper wasn't too difficult for the stallion, since he decided to sprinkle in foal powder and work in the diaper rash cream _before_ he put the new diaper on. At last, job complete, Filthy removed his gloves, tossing them into the same wastebasket as the wet diaper.

"Uh, are you just gonna leave that old diaper there, Mr. Rich?" Gabby asked, as she sat up and flew off the changing table.

"I'll get Randolph to take care of that a little later," He explained to Gabby. "For now though, let's get down to the dinin' room, shall we? I reckon it's time for little ones like you to get their num nums."

"Oh boy, num nums!" Gabby happily exclaimed, obviously looking forward to such a prospect.

* * *

When Gabby was seated at the dining room table, she didn't object at all to having a bib tied around her neck, even though its baby blue coloring didn't mesh well with the hue of her coat and feathers. She just licked her lips in anticipation of whatever savory treats would be on offer for mealtime.

But the griffon's hopes for a delicious lunch were soon dashed, as she saw the same butler pony from earlier come trotting out from the kitchen, carrying a tray full of varying flavors of foal food.

"Foal food, really?" Gabby complained, making a face. "That stuff all sounds icky and nasty, why would anyone feed their little ones such foul tasting goop?"

"Finally, someone who understands my case," Spoiled exclaimed, sounding almost surprised. "I guess maybe I've actually found that first signature for my petition to ban such vulgar and repulsive rubbish from store shelves. I wouldn't wish such slop on even my most hated enemies, and that's saying a lot."

"Well, I'm sorry if ya don't like foal food, Gabby," Filthy apologized, as he sat down next to the griffon. "If I'd known, I'd have told Randolph to prepare somethin' else for ya. I'll see about doin' that for dinner, but for now, like it or not, foal food is all you're gettin'."

"Master Filthy is right, I'm afraid," Randolph reluctantly agreed with his employer. "While I could prepare something else for you if you really wanted, it would take a very long time. And these old bones can only move so fast."

"Well... how about this?" Gabby proposed, tapping a claw to her chin. "I'll try to stomach that yucky goo, if I get a bottle of milk to wash out the taste. That's what I often do when I have to take medicine I don't like the taste of, it works every time!"

Randolph sighed, and prepared to head to the kitchen to start preparing the beverage. But Filthy rose from his spot at the table and told the butler. "It's alright, you deserve a break. I'll take care of the bottle for our guest here, ya just focus on feedin' my little princess. And make sure to clean her face when she's done, you know how much of a messy eater she is."

"Daddy, not in front of Gabby!" Tiara whined in a playful manner, which prompted Gabby to giggle despite her better judgement.

"Sorry, but it's true," Filthy said with a wink. "It's okay though, even princesses can be messy eaters. Just ask Princess Twilight and her Hayburger antics."

"You mean princess in name only," Spoiled remarked. "I swear, she doesn't act anything close to a proper princess. Quite frankly, she gives the _true_ royals a bad name."

Filthy just rolled his eyes, and then retreated to the kitchen to work on Gabby's drink.

* * *

When Filthy exited the kitchen and presented Gabby with her promised bottle, the griffon reluctantly allowed herself to be fed with a plastic spoon. To her surprise, the foal food tasted better than she had expected it to, albeit only a little. She actually liked flavors like _Cream of Banana_ and _Sweet Potato_ , but absolutely detested ones such as _Strawberry Surprise_ , _Asparagus Delight_ and **ESPECIALLY** _Mashed Peas_! She nearly gagged and choked at the strong flavor. She was glad to be able to wash it all down with a bottle of delicious, creamy, warm milk afterwards (besides, all that foal food made her really thirsty for some reason).

Gabby leaned back in her chair, barely even noticing how messy her cheeks and beak were. She was just surprised at how full she felt from jars of foal food and a bottle of milk. She barely even noticed when she opened her mouth and let out an enormous "Urp!" that whizzed past Filthy's face.

"Why do I even bother to hope that one of these big foals is going to behave and not burp without my permission?" Spoiled remarked, clearing sounding distraught and unhappy. "It seems that no matter how hard I wish, it never happens."

Gabby was a little bit surprised by Spoiled's comment. "Wait, you mean I'm not the first one to do this with Diamond Tiara?" She asked, blinking her eyes and hoping she hadn't misheard somehow.

Randolph gave a knowing wink to the griffon as he told her straightly. "Indeed you aren't. But, for the sake of privacy, and out of respect for the other participants, I'm not naming names." He then proceeded to grab a wet rag and wipe her face clean of the various globs of foal food that still clung to her face.

"Wow, you're an even messier eater than I am!" Diamond exclaimed in surprise. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone in that much of a state while eating."

"Guess the cat's out of the bag," Gabby giggled as she confessed. "I always have kind of been a messy eater. I just can't help it though, I'll eat just about anything! Except for Gilda's scones, they're not so bad now since she remembers to use baking powder, but they're still far from delicious. That bitter taste is hard to cover up though, and Gilda doesn't believe in using sugar. It's a pity though, because sugar makes everything taste better."

"That's true," Tiara nodded. "But Mother says sugar goes straight to your hips. Not to mention, rots your teeth away. N-Not that you have any teeth, but even so..."

Everyone had a good laugh at that, in fact they chuckled so hard that they completely failed to notice a faint yawn coming from Gabby. She showed no visible signs of exhaustion, even as she accompanied Diamond back up to the nursery.

"Okay, Gabby," The pink coated filly declared, her mind racing with all sorts of ideas for her enthusiastic playmate. "Why don't you and I..." But when Tiara turned her attention to Gabby, she saw the griffon shut her eyes and curl up on the floor of the nursery, instinctively sucking her claw.

"Must be one of those power nap thingies," Filthy concluded, as he approached the sleeping griffon and nudged her lightly. She didn't budge an inch. "Or that bottle of milk worked quicker than I expected." He whispered.

"Does that I have to take a nap now as well? Because I'm not tired at all!" Diamond protested.

"You can play for a little while longer, as long as you do it quietly," Spoiled cautioned. "After all, you wouldn't want to risk Gabby attacking you with her sharp claws, because you woke her up. I still don't fully trust those feathery beasties."

* * *

Gabby slept soundly for a long period of time, or so it seemed. She was eventually roused from her sleep though, by a gentle but constantly nudging hoof, courtesy of Filthy Rich. "Wow, that's the longest I think I've ever slept for!" Gabby exclaimed, yawning and smacking her lips. Or at least, she would've, were it not for the baby blue colored pacifier tied to her beak with a string. When the griffon spit it out, the pacifier dangled from the string.

"Sorry to wake ya up," Filthy apologized to Gabby. "And sorry 'bout the pacifier. But it's better than suckin' on your claw, wouldn't you agree? Don't want to see you accidentally lop your tongue off, after all."

Gabby blushed bright red, she'd forgotten about her tendency to subconsciously suck on her claw in her sleep. She'd tried all sorts of ways to stop herself from doing so, but nothing had worked. "What time is it?" Gabby asked, slowly sitting up and taking notice of her surroundings. She was surprised at how comfortable a pony bed felt (or at least one in her size). "I know I'm staying in town til tomorrow, but I've got sleeping arrangements I already set up." She told Filthy.

"Well, it's just about sundown," Filthy said to the griffon. "Ya gotta get goin' soon, or do ya have time to stick around for dinner?"

"I would really love to stay, there's so much more I wanted to do… like have a proper meal, for instance." Gabby longingly confessed. "But the hotel I'm staying at is all the way on the other side of town. Even at my top speed it'll take me a while to check in there, and my wings are gonna take a while to get broken back in after almost a day of not being used."

"Aw, that's a shame," Tiara commented with her trademark puppy dog eyes. "I was really hoping we'd get to do more together. You were a really good playmate, Gabby."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'd be open to trying this again sometime!" Gabby explained, quickly attempting to change the mood. "But I'll have to get time off from my job so I can come down here for a few days. And there aren't many griffons back in Griffonstone that can do my job anywhere near as efficiently."

"But, you'll try to come back before long, right?" Tiara asked, hopefully.

"You betcha! I never break a promise to a friend!" Gabby vowed. "Now, I'd best be off!" Though as she turned to depart, she noticed that she still had her diaper and pacifier, and she blushed all over again. "Woops! Can't have other ponies asking me where I got these souvenirs! Silly me!" She giggled, and quickly removed both foalish objects, though Diamond and her parents were surprised to see the griffon stuff the objects into her mail bags. "You don't mind if I 'borrow' these for a little while, right?" She asked Filthy.

Filthy nodded his head in approval. "Of course, go right ahead. I can always buy more diapers and pacifiers. They don't call me Filthy Rich for nothing, after all. Just make sure that when you do return, you give back the pacifier. And if possible, please wash it out first."

"Don't worry, I will!" Gabby insisted, before she made her way to the front door of Rich Mansion and left.

" _It's such a shame that our playtime together got cut short,_ " Diamond thought to herself, as she watched Gabby leave. " _But now I've had nine playmates in the span of a month! And so far, all of them have been more or less willingly to do it again. But will next month continue the trend, or will I just go back to playing on my own?_ "


	10. Playdate 10 - Filthy Rich

The start of a new month came sooner than either Filthy or Spoiled realized, but the same dilemma from before Gabby's visit remained. The difficulty in deciding who next to be Diamond's playmate, and whether it should be someone they knew or someone who was up for a second helping (so far there were three who had openly expressed their desire to come back, and five who had said they'd think about it).

Eventually, however, another idea presented itself to Filthy. One that he'd been considering as far back as when his wife had served as the test playmate, to see how his padded princess would react to having a diapered playmate. He was going to take up that mantle for a day.

Needless to say, Spoiled could hardly believe her eyes when her husband announced such an intention one night in his study, after Tiara had gone to bed. "Surely, you can't be serious, Filthy," Spoiled insisted. "Think of your reputation. What if somepony found out? You'd be the laughing stock of town, and our family fortune would be ruined forever."

But Filthy only brushed aside his wife's comments with a hearty laugh. "Nopony found out about you doin' it, and I'm certainly goin' to take precautions to ensure the utmost privacy for myself and Diamond. Besides," He chuckled. "I've been longin' for a chance to spend some quality father/daughter time with our little precious little princess. And when you did it, it seemed like fun."

"Fun for you maybe, but certainly not for me," Spoiled grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you're actually considering this. Dare I ask just how far you're going to go with it?"

"As far as I think is necessary," Filthy firmly replied. "And Celestia knows I could use a break from runnin' _Barnyard Bargains_. It'll only be for one day of course."

Spoiled sighed, she could tell her husband's mind was clearly made up and he wasn't going to change it. However, she immediately spoke up and announced. "If you're going to be doing it, you're going to be doing it alone. I won't have any part of this. You may not have had a problem with treating me like a foal, but no way am I indulging your 'fantasy'. I shall be gone all of tomorrow at the store, making sure that _somepony_ keeps things running while you're prancing about in diapers and acting like a big foal. So you'd best hope Randolph is up to the task of caring for two big foals all by himself, because I won't be around to help him."

"Well, if you're sure that's what ya really want," Filthy commented in reply. "But you'll be missin' out. As for Randolph, you needn't worry. After all the times you've docked his pay, I reckon he's overdue for a rather generous raise. They say every stallion has his price, and I'm sure I can find Randolph's."

"Very well," Spoiled relented, getting up from her chair. "Just don't come crying to me if you get a rash."

Filthy just had a hearty laugh, before he left his study and began to finalize his plans. " _I've been looking forward to this for a long time. At last, I'll get a chance to see what it's like to be a big foal and be dependent on somepony else. After all, Diamond and Spoiled make it look_ _ **so**_ _easy._ "

* * *

The next morning, when Diamond opened her eyes and rose from her slumber, she was shocked to see the unmistakable blue eyes, black mane and tail, and brown coat of her father. But her attention was drawn to the fact that he had removed his dark blue and white collar with a red tie, and had put on a thick, white, poofy diaper. The pink coated filly practically spat out her hot pink colored pacifier in shock. "Daddy?!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

Filthy chuckled, as he patted his daughter lovingly on the head. "That's right, sweetie. Daddy's here to be your playmate for today," Beaming, he then proudly asked. "Ya like my diaper? I think it fits pretty nicely and compliments my coat pretty well."

"Wait, if you're my playmate, then who's taking care of us?" Tiara wondered out loud. "I don't see Mother anywhere."

"Ah, yes," Filthy shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with a free hoof. "Well, your mom decided she didn't want to put up with two big foals, even just for one day. So she opted to go to the store and spend her day there. A pity, but that just means more quality for us to spend together, with only Randolph to take care of us," Turning to the door, Filthy announced. "Ya can come in now, Randolph. I think Diamond's gotten used to the shock of all this by now."

The old butler came trotting in a moment later, but said nothing. In his mind, however, he was counting the number of ways he could spend that increased paycheck he was gonna get when this day was over. It wasn't that he didn't like what was being asked of him, but any hired hoof in his position would probably find it 'weird' to put it mildly.

"So," Filthy beamed at Diamond, as he watched his pride and joy slowly climb out of her princess sized bed. "Ya gonna introduce me to Theodore, like you've done with all your other playmates? You seem to know how to best approach him."

"I... guess," Tiara slowly replied, as she watched her dad sit down on the floor of the nursery, his diaper letting out a few audible crinkles. Still trying to adjust to the fact that the pony she adored and admired the most, was now in a diaper and clearly intended to be her "playmate", the pink coated filly carefully retrieved her stuffed bear from his usual resting place, and brought him before Filthy. "Dad, this is Theodore. And Theodore, this is my dad."

"Hello there, Daddy Rich," Theodore greeted in his gruff voice. "Or do you just prefer 'Mr. Rich'?"

"Ya can call me Daddy Rich if ya like," Filthy replied, beaming happily. "Just don't call me Filthy, only my wife can call me that. Anyway, it's nice to meet ya, Theodore. I appreciate ya helpin' my daughter to fall asleep. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, it's no problem, really," Theodore nodded. "Diamond and I go way back! Helping her sleep is the least I can do for her! But, why do _you_ wanna be a big foal so badly? I kind of always pegged you as the caretaker."

"What, can't a caretaker see what it's like to be on the other side of things?" Filthy playfully protested.

"I meant no disrespect, Daddy Rich," Theodore apologized. "I'm always glad to make new friends, no matter how old or big they are." And he held out a paw, which Filthy firmly shook.

A few moments of silence passed, as Diamond set her teddy bear aside, and Randolph opted for a diaper inspection. Pulling back Tiara's padding, he found that the pink coated filly was still dry and clean, and he made sure to let her know this.

"So?" Filthy asked, still sitting on his diaper.

"So what?" Diamond replied in confusion, giving her dad the most uncertain of faces.

" _Guess it's up to me to break the ice and really get into this playmate role._ " Filthy thought to himself, and cleared his throat. "What exactly should we do, Diamond? I mean, we're both foals now. No adult responsibilities or cares in the world, just nonstop playtime and relaxation. So, what do ya usually like to do for fun? We could build a block tower, play with toys, have a tea party. Whatever it is you think we'll have the most fun doin' together."

Tiara looked all around, as the idea of having her father as a playmate slowly sunk in. Her eyes lit up with glee, as she realized that this would give her the perfect chance to truly have some one on one quality time with her dad, doing what she liked to do best. Aside from the rare occasions where her dad took her fishing, or let him accompany her on his business trips, the two had seldom done anything together (which is why the filly always delighted in having her father come in for Family Appreciation Day at school). "Well, why don't you join Theodore and I on one of our imaginary safaris?" The pink coated filly offered, slowly scooting closer to her father. "This time we're going to be looking for a tiger, just be careful not to startle the elephants or you'll cause a stampede."

"That sounds like great fun!" Filthy beamed in delight. "I used to love fantasizin' about goin' on safaris in the jungle when I was younger. Sometimes my old grandpappy would even 'pretend' to be the animal I was huntin'," He sighed, as long repressed memories of such occasions came flooding back to the forefront of his mind. "Ah, those were the days."

"Okay then," Diamond happily replied, and scooted off to grab Theodore. "Let me just go get Theodore, and then we can make our way to the center of the room and begin our journey. Remember, there's no such thing as an overactive imagination. The stronger you can fantasize the setting, the better. Oh, and word of advice, watch your step. The jungle is full of things you DON'T want to get stuck to your hoof, to say nothing of the quicksand and tar pits."

Filthy snickered lightly and pretended to be grossed out. "Ew!" He playfully exclaimed, and stuck his tongue out in an exaggerated fashion.

"Just thought I'd warn you in advance." Tiara cautioned, as she retrieved her teddy and the grand adventure began.

* * *

The three adventurers made their way through the heart of the jungle, searching for the rare and elusive tiger that was said to be quite deadly.

But so far, the only creatures the trio had encountered, were a bunch of pesky mosquitoes that swarmed all around them. Their constant buzzing filling the air, even as they were swatted aside without a thought.

"Sure are a lot of mosquitoes in this here jungle," Filthy commented to his daughter, white getting bitten. "Ya sure we're goin' the right way? All these trees and bushes look the same to me."

"Don't worry, Daddy," Diamond chuckled. "Theodore has an impeccable sense of direction, he _never_ gets lost!"

"Stop, you're making me blush!" Theodore playfully protested, before he pointed a paw to the right side of an approaching split in the path and said. "We go that way, I can already hear the sound of the river."

The two ponies followed the bear, as he led them down the right hoof path. Sure enough, they soon discovered a small river with rather shallow banks. It wasn't very deep, and the three had no trouble wading their way through it. Just after Filthy had made his way across, Theodore stopped and gasped, pointing a fuzzy paw to the ground! "Look!" He shouted. "Tiger paw prints!" Sure enough, several tiger shaped prints could be seen leading away from the river and deeper into the jungle proper.

"We're on the right track now," Tiara smiled. "Where to now, Theodore? Oh fearless leader."

"Follow the paw prints, wherever they may lead!" Theodore instructed.

The three adventurers did so, but they hadn't gotten far before they came to their first big obstacle, a thick layer of brambles and thorns protruding out from a series of bushes. However, the paw prints clearly led right to (and likely through) the pokey flora.

"Come on, we can totally crawl under these pesky plants," Theodore declared. "Just be careful not to look up, there's no mommy here to kiss your boo boos."

Theodore and Diamond crawled under the brambles and thorns with little trouble, but for a pony like Filthy it proved to be a real challenge. At several points he was sure he felt the sharp objects poking and scratching at him, but somehow he still managed to force his way through to the other side. When he had done so, he wiped the sweat from his brows. "Whew, this is quite challengin'." He commented.

"Save your breath, you'll need it further ahead," Theodore replied. "The paw prints are becoming more and more noticeable, we're getting closer."

Diamond and Filthy followed Theodore, as he led them towards a small clearing, all the while they noticed more and more large paw prints. But then suddenly, Theodore put a paw to his face and made a shushing motion. "Look, up ahead!" He frantically whispered.

Peeking her head up from behind a rock she, Theodore, and Filthy were all huddled behind, Tiara noticed a series of massive, gray scaled creatures with ivory tusks. "Elephants!" She gasped, barely keeping her voice down.

"Well, we've got to get past them," Theodore said firmly. "On the other side of this clearing is the tallest tree in the jungle. From there, my trusty rusty telescope will be able to easily spot that tiger, wherever it may be."

"But how are we gonna do that?" Filthy asked in a whisper. "If we startle those elephants, we'll be caught up in a stampede."

"We'll have to tippaw and tiphoof past them," Theodore softly explained. "Just stay quiet, and move slowly."

"Okay," Filthy gulped. "You go first, Theodore. I'll bring up the rear."

Slowly and gingerly, the three snuck past the elephants, though there was a tense moment when Filthy stepped on a branch and he'd thought for sure the elephants would hear the noise and freak out.

"Good, we've made it," Theodore smiled, once all three adventurers had reached the trunk of the gigantic tree. "Now we'll just climb these branches, and hopefully my trusty rusty telescope isn't malfunctioning."

It took quite a bit of work for Theodore, Diamond, and Filthy to ascend to the summit of the large tree. But at last, they were resting comfortably on the very top, as a faint breeze blew past. Retrieving an old telescope from his backpack, Theodore instructed. "Start scanning the jungle as best you can. If you spot the tiger, let me know."

But just then, a low, rumbling voice called out. "Good afternoon, intrepid travelers. Looking for something, or perhaps some _one_?"

The trio turned to the unexpected fourth party currently in the tree with them. "Oops, my apologies. I didn't know this tree was taken," Theodore apologized, before he took notice of the appearance of the creature sitting next to him. "Wait, orange fur, black stripes..."

"Rawr!" The creature roared at the top of its lungs!

Filthy gasped, as the realization dawned upon him! "It's the tiger, run for your lives!" He shouted!

"Hey, wait!" The tiger protested, but to no avail as Theodore, Tiara, and Filthy, all hastily scrambled down the tree branch by branch until they'd reached the jungle floor! But their relief was short lived, as they saw the tiger coming down the tree after them!

"Run!" Theodore barked out, and the three adventures dashed off as quickly as they could! They tried to sneak past the elephants, but unfortunately the gigantic creatures spotted the tiger that was chasing them, and they let out a series of deafening cries! The jungle began to shake, as they started to run at top speed!

"Hurry, back through the thicket!" Theodore shouted, as the trio hastily crawled through the thorns and brambles, the tiger in hot pursuit!

"Man, that tiger's not giving up!" Filthy panted, as they kept on running and the tiger kept on chasing them.

"We have to lose him! Quickly, back across the river bank!" Theodore instructed, and the trio rushed across it just seconds before the tiger reached the edge of the bank.

The tiger skidded to a halt. "Oh no, I'm not getting my fur wet!" It protested, and all three of its intended targets celebrated at the belief that they were safe.

However, as the tiger turned to leave, it tossed something across the river bank and it bonked Theodore on the head. Theodore picked it up, and recognized the object at once. "Hey, it's my trusty rusty telescope!" He realized. "I must've dropped it when we found the tiger, or rather it found us. The tiger was just trying to return it to me."

"Thank you, Mr. Tiger. Sorry for the chase." Filthy called from across the bank.

"You're welcome. And don't worry, it was fun," The tiger replied. "I needed the exercise. Now back to taking my catnap." And then it turned and scampered off somewhere.

* * *

Randolph clapped his hooves together, bringing Filthy and Diamond back to reality. "Bravo, bravo!" He over dramatically exclaimed. "I dare say, that was a splendid performance you three put on. If only Mistress Spoiled could've been here to see it."

"I sure wish she had," Tiara commented. "Then she'd see just how much fun it is to play pretend. Though she seemed to get the hang of it more or less during the time she was in diapers."

Filthy chuckled. "And don't forget the time you and Scootaloo played 'Daring Do' and tied her up. Oh, if only I had a camera for that moment."

"Well, as fascinating as that entire experience was," Randolph commented, clearing his throat. "I believe you two are aware of what time it is, correct?"

Filthy glanced up at a nearby clock, noticing that the big hand rested firmly on the twelve, while the little hand just barely pointed towards the one. " _Wow, amazing how much time can pass when you're having fun!_ " He thought to himself. " _I didn't hear the chimes ring out._ " Blushing, he apologized. "Sorry, Randolph. Guess we just got so caught up in havin' up, that we lost track of everythin' else."

Randolph only smiled in return, as he approached the two foals. "It's quite alright, you three seemed to be having a lot of fun together. Which is what your intention for all this is, correct?"

"Guilty as charged," Filthy blushed again. "So, is it time for lunch, I mean num-nums for our tum-tums?"

Randolph nodded. "Indeed it is, though first there is the matter of the mandatory diaper inspections. So, who wants to be first?"

"Me!" Diamond shouted, drawing attention to herself. "After all, I'm pretty sure Daddy would know if he needed a change, since he's changed so many diapers already."

"We'll just see about that," Randolph replied, as he approached his young charge. "Now, hold still please and let me check your diaper."

Tiara fully cooperated, beaming with pride when Randolph informed her that she was as clean as a whistle. Randolph then turned his attention to Filthy, who tried his best to remain still and offer up his diapered rump on command. "So, am I clean?" He asked Randolph.

"Indeed you are, Master Filthy," Randolph smiled, as the padding snapped back as he removed his hoof from it. "But, do you wish to use the..." He turned and coughed into a hoof as he added. "Potty, as I believe is the appropriate term."

"No thank you, Randolph, I'm good," Filthy said with a shake of his head. "What about you, my little Diamond? Remember, if you have an accident, Daddy can't change you."

"Well, when you bring _that_ up, I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Tiara reluctantly commented.

"Very well then. I trust you can manage on your own, right? I don't have to worry about you falling down the drain?" Randolph asked, eyeing the filly carefully.

Diamond rolled her eyes. "Since when was _that_ ever a problem? I'm pretty sure I couldn't fit down the drain even if I wanted to. Theodore, on the other hoof, he might be small enough."

"That's why I don't use the bathroom," Theodore commented in his gruff voice. "Too dangerous. My fur would get soaked if that happened."

"Well even so, be careful," Randolph advised. "And be sure to wipe, flush, and wash your hooves before you come downstairs. Master Filthy and I will be waiting."

Tiara said nothing, she just trotted off, leaving Randolph and Filthy alone in the nursery.

* * *

Diamond's trip to the bathroom was very brief, and when she had concluded her business she did exactly as Randolph had instructed, making sure to wipe herself thoroughly and scrub her hooves with plenty of soap and water. Then she trotted downstairs to join her dad in the dining room, surprised but for a moment to see him wearing a baby blue colored bib that was tied around his neck not unlike his favorite neck tie and collar. " _I have to admit, he makes a pretty good playmate,_ " She thought to herself, as she took her usual spot at the dining room table. " _Dare I say, he's even better than mother. Makes me wonder if perhaps_ _ **he**_ _had to grow up sooner than he would've liked?_ " But the pink coated filly didn't dwell on the thought for long.

"So, what's on the menu for lunch today, Randolph?" Filthy inquired of the butler. "Foal food? Applesauce? Peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches? Or maybe even somethin' entirely different?"

"You are correct on the first account, sir," Randolph replied, as he presented several jars of varying flavors of foal food. "Though you'll be happy to know I took the liberty of removing _Mashed Peas_ from the choices. Trust me when I say, you wouldn't like them."

"Oh yes, I remember all the wonderful times my little Diamond would fling that stuff at my face when I tried to feed it to her," Filthy commented, recalling the associated memories. "She was quite the artist with them though, even if my wife didn't think so."

"Well in my defense, they _were_ terrible. And Mother deserved being splattered with them," Tiara giggled. "Not that I ever intentionally did it to her or anything, despite what she might think."

"If I could get back to where I was before I was interrupted," Randolph spoke up, commanding attention. "I trust you will both cooperate for me. I only have two front hooves after all, so I can't feed you both at the same time."

"That's alright, Randolph, I can wait," Filthy insisted, leaning back in his chair. "You just feed our little princess, and then ya can feed me when you're all done. I'll eat whatever Diamond doesn't."

"You know, Dad, you don't have to eat foal food," Diamond commented, looking across to the stallion. "I'm sure Randolph wouldn't mind making something else for you."

But Filthy only shook his head. "All your other playmates ate the same food you did, and I'm gonna be no exception. Now just focus on eatin' your foal food. Give Daddy some pointers on how foals are supposed to eat." He delivered the last line with a knowing wink.

" _He's really getting into this role,_ " Tiara thought to herself. " _I swear, it's almost like he and my mom have absolutely_ _ **nothing**_ _in common._ " But her thoughts were soon occupied with more pressing matters, namely spoon feeding from Randolph.

Diamond cooperated without much fuss, even though she ended up getting a few traces of foal food on her face and had to be wiped clean with a rag. Randolph then turned his attention to Filthy Rich, starting with a jar of foal food that read _Cream of Banana_ and was a pasty yellow in color. "Open wide, please." Randolph lightly cooed, presenting a plastic spoonful of the goop to Filthy.

Filthy made a face and turned his head. "Nu-uh." He babbled in his best foalish voice.

"Come on now," Randolph retorted, winking at Filthy. "Open for the aeroplane, pretty please. It needs to land sooner or later. You don't want it to crash, right? I don't even think there are any parachutes on board."

Feigning reluctance, Filthy allowed the edge of the spoon to enter his mouth and its contents to be deposited onto his tongue. "Mmm!" He declared, licking his lips and savoring the sweet taste.

Randolph smiled. "What a good little foal," He playfully cooed, dipping the spoon back into the mush. "Now, let's try it again, shall we? Open the tunnel for the choo-choo train."

* * *

Filthy wasn't surprised when meal time ended with him having traces of the goop all over his face. After all, that was why he'd changed out of his tie and collar early in the morning, some stains were incredibly difficult to wash out after all. He just continued to wear that goofy smile, as he let Randolph wipe him down with a wet rag in a fashion similar to when the butler had tended to Diamond.

Then, Filthy was presented with a delicious bottle of warm, creamy milk. Which was good because the stallion was feeling awfully thirsty. He accepted the bottle without hesitation, quickly wrapping his hooves around the bottle's rubber nipple. He struggled for a bit, sucking only on air, before he at least managed to get the first drops of milk to leave the bottle and enter his mouth. He repeated the slow but steady sucking motion, until every last drop of it was gone. Right on cue, the stallion leaned back in his chair and let out a huge "Urp!" that he was certain rivaled the one his wife had given off. " _It's a good thing Spoiled isn't here to see this, she'd absolutely detest the idea of me doing this. Not that it stopped_ _ **her**_ _from doing it when it was_ _ **her**_ _turn._ " He thought with a chuckle.

"That was great, Daddy!" Diamond laughed, kicking her legs in delight. "I think you've gotten that part of being a foal down pat. And you certainly know how to use your imagination."

"Thanks, Diamond," Filthy smiled, as he got down from his chair, trotted over to his diapered daughter, and nuzzled her. "I gotta say, this has been a lot of fun so far."

"Well, the fun's not over yet!" Tiara boasted. "We've got the whole afternoon and some of the evening still left, and aside from dinner time it's gonna be non-stop playing!"

"But with what?" Filthy asked his daughter, as the two diapered ponies followed Randolph back to up the nursery. Their diapers crinkling with every step they took.

"Whatever we feel like doing," Diamond explained. "You've seen all the toys I have, and how I'm willing to share them. You can play with squeaky toys or rattles, or we could work together on a block tower."

"Ah yes, the block tower. I think _that_ sounds like a fun time," Filthy fondly commented. "Together, you and I are gonna build the best block tower there ever was. And then, when we're all done, we can have fun knockin' it down together!"

* * *

And so it was that father and daughter, diapers crinkling and rustling audibly for all to hear, set to work on building a magnificent tower out of alphabet blocks. Their teamwork and sense of cooperation was something that had to be seen to be believed.

Tiara would grab a block from the hastily scattered stack, carrying it over to the build site, and place it down. Then Filthy would do the same (after he took some time to get used to the feel of the diaper pushing his legs apart, causing him to stumble a few times on his way to and from the blocks).

As the two big foals worked together, their tower slowly grew more and more massive. Five blocks, ten blocks, fifteen blocks, twenty blocks and counting! Yet even as they stood on tiphooves, the duo showed no signs of slowing down on the stacking.

But eventually, they reached their limit, somewhere around thirty blocks or so. The two stepped back and admired their brilliant work for a moment, as if they'd broken some kind of unwritten record. Then they nodded in unison, and began swiping at the tower with their hooves, knocking it down in just a matter of seconds. The two of them laughing and giggling in delight all the while of their demolition.

However, just as the two fell onto the floor and started scattering the blocks about every which way, it happened. There came a faint hissing sound, which to Filthy's trained ears seemed to be originating from him. Looking down, the stallion could see a yellow colored damp patch slowly forming on the front of his diaper. "Uh-oh!" He gasped, realizing what he was doing. He of course tried in vain to stop the flow by crossing his legs, but his body had a mind of its own and just kept going. At last, after only a few minutes, the process was complete and Filthy's padding swelled up even as the thirsty padding did its job by readily absorbing the urine like a sponge.

Diamond stepped back in surprise, though she had fortunately avoided seeing the process unfold (the filly having had the foresight to cover her eyes with her hooves). "Dad... did you just..." She began, but trailed off, unable to say the obvious.

"Uh, why don't you take a break, sweetie?" Filthy suggested, trying to draw attention away from his "accident". "Maybe use the potty while Daddy er... cleans up a bit." He delicately put it, feeling a huge wave of embarrassment wash over him.

Tiara hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not to chime in with a comment or supportive gesture. But when she saw Randolph approaching her dad, she decided that things were more or less under control. "Okay, I'll do that. I kind of had to go anyway." She sheepishly remarked, trying not to giggle as she slipped out of the room.

Now alone with his diapered employer, Randolph (having already taken the liberty of slipping on a pair of disposable plastic gloves) gathered up the necessary changing supplies, including wet wipes, foal powder, rash cream, and of course a new diaper. And he set them all down near a wastebasket resting on the floor near the changing table. He then motioned for Filthy to trot over to him. "Whenever you're ready, sir." He simply instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Filthy cautiously took a few steps towards Randolph. No matter what, he didn't want to stay in a wet diaper for too long, he couldn't risk an embarrassing rash and having ponies ask him where he'd gotten it. Yet, as he trotted over to Randolph, he suddenly stopped midway there. Something else had caught his attention, namely a faint popping sound, as he swore he felt something inside of him move. " _Oh no!_ " He realized, too late to prevent the inevitable. He didn't dare to look back at his padding, as a strong smell of manure started to fill the air, he knew what had happened. " _Thank Celestia I sent Diamond away before this happened,_ " He thought to himself, as he reluctantly resumed his slow trek towards Randolph. " _Phew, just what did I eat?!_ "

When Filthy reached Randolph, it felt like forever, even though it hadn't been more than a minute or two at best. Taking some more deep breaths, the stallion slowly and very reluctantly lowered himself to the floor before laying down on an old rug Randolph had prepared. Filthy opened his mouth to speak, only to have a baby blue colored pacifier inserted into his mouth, and he occupied himself with suckling on it. Anything to take his mind off his "accident".

Randolph didn't appear phased by what was expected of him, he just slipped a clothespin on over his nose as he announced. "I'm ready when you are, Master Filthy. If you wouldn't mind, please try to hold still. It will make this easier on both of us."

"I'll try." Filthy lisped through his pacifier, as he turned his gaze up toward the ceiling.

Randolph sighed, mentally preparing himself for the task expected of him. " _I suppose that increased paycheck had to come at a price._ " He thought to himself, and then he set to work. With very little effort, he managed to undo the tabs on Filthy's diaper and let it fall from his rump. Randolph quickly moved to ball up the noxious disposable and toss it into the wastebasket, then set to work with the wet wipes. He stopped only once, when Filthy wiggled at the wipes' cold touch, then resumed the job, tossing the used wipes into the wastebasket when he was finished with them. He then carefully slipped the new diaper under Filthy's rump, taped it up securely, and then pulled it back as he sprinkled in several generous helpings of foal powder.

Filthy, for his part, was taken back by the sudden strong smell of cornstarch that replaced the smell of manure assaulting his nostrils. He looked down, noticing that his entire rump was covered with foal powder, and that Randolph was currently working in the rash cream. "Uh, Randolph," Filthy commented, spitting out his pacifier so he could be heard clearly. "I think you uh, overdid it on the powder a little."

"My apologies, Master Filthy," Randolph replied, as he finished working in the rash cream. "I just wanted to be sure you were protected from rashes. You can hold it against me if you wish, I won't blame you."

Filthy only shook his head, as he sat up. "Nonsense, Randolph. The excess powder'll shake itself out eventually. Just you worry about the old diaper."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Randolph nodded, and rushed out of the room gagging with the wastebasket a second later.

* * *

Diamond returned just as Randolph returned with a now empty wastebasket, and she made no comments or teasing remarks of any sort. She just looked at her dad, giggling at the foal powder that billowed out of him when he trotted. "Geez, you hog all the foal powder like that, there's not gonna be any left for me." She teased.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Filthy asked, shaking his diaper and causing it to spill out more foal powder.

"Well, for starters, I'm gonna do THIS!" Diamond shouted, and she immediately rushed forward and tackled Filthy as hard as she could. She then started tickling him all over.

Filthy rolled around, kicking his legs and playfully shouting. "Please, stop! Mercy! I give!"

"I'll only stop if you agree to stop hogging the foal powder!" Tiara demanded, giggling playfully.

"I will, I will!" Filthy insisted. "Now will ya please stop ticklin' me?"

Tiara slowly relented, embracing her dad in a full body hug. "You're such a good playmate, Daddy," She smiled, and then fondly recalled. "I remember how much you loved playing with me when I was younger. Even after I turned three and had to give up my diapers, you'd still find time to do stuff with me. You'd even give me piggy back rides around the house."

"We can do that again if ya'd like, Diamond," Filthy winked. "Come on, climb onto my back and hold on tight."

"Oh thank you, Daddy!" Diamond exclaimed, as she leapt onto her father's back and carefully grabbed hold of his neck with her hooves.

* * *

Filthy gave his daughter several piggyback rides over the next few hours, while Randolph just watched the two from afar with an enormous grin on his face.

It was only when the rays of Celestia's sun started to sink and cast the nursery in an evening glow that Filthy finally ended the fun. By now, his stomach was rumbling quite loudly. "Guess it's dinner time." He commented.

"Indeed it is, Master Filthy," Randolph spoke up, approaching the diapered duo. "Come along, please."

Filthy and Diamond followed Randolph down to the dining room, occupying the same seats they'd sat in for lunch, and both of them having bibs tied around their necks. Neither of them objected of course, they'd more than proven their need for such things with how much of a mess they'd made at lunch time.

This time, the two were presented with peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches, so that Randolph could have a brief (but well deserved) break.

Filthy followed his daughter's lead, scarfing down the carefully cut sandwiches like there was no tomorrow. He knew such a process would leave his face splotched with peanut butter and zap apple jam, as well as a few bread crumbs, but the stallion didn't care. That was all part of the experience as far as he was concerned.

"Oh, that was good!" Filthy exclaimed, licking his lips as he fell back in his chair. "I tell ya, Spoiled doesn't know what she's missin' out on runnin' the store."

"Maybe she got fed up with changing diapers," Diamond concluded. "I just hope she hasn't scared off all the customers with her attitude."

"Now now," Filthy said with a chuckle. "I trust her enough to keep things under control. I wouldn't let her be in charge of _Barnyard Bargains_ if I had any reason to think she'd drive away our payin' customers. She cares about the money too, ya know. If anythin', I think this gives her a chance to start turnin' her reputation in some circles around."

"Well, she _has_ improved since this all began, more or less," Tiara commented thoughtfully. "And while she doesn't show it too much, I think she does like this treatment. Most of it anyway."

"And I can see how it's helped you two to become close," Filthy added. "Even before I knew just how bad things were, I could tell you two were havin' issues with each other. I just wish I'd thought to intervene sooner."

"You couldn't have known, I was the one who was too afraid to stand up for myself and tell you what was going on," Diamond replied with a hint of sadness. "Though whether or not you'd have believed me is another question."

Filthy looked across to his daughter and smiled warmly as he told her. "But look on the bright side, everythin' has worked out for the better now. And ya've got plenty of friends that care about you and support you. Heck, some of them even know about the fact that you're still technically in diapers." He giggled, even as he put a hoof up to his mouth in a vain attempt to suppress them.

"Well, at least I still remember my potty training," Tiara teased. "Whereas you had an accident like a big foal. And apparently you really love the smell of foal powder."

"That was Randolph's doin', not mine," Filthy playfully protested. "And you're one to talk, missy. You've certainly had a few accidents, that's part of the reason why ya still wear 'protection' from time to time."

Tiara was about to say more, but that was when Randolph cleared his throat loudly, thus attracting complete attention. "Would either of you care for a bottle of milk before I clean your faces?" He offered.

"I could go for another one, Randolph, if ya don't mind," Filthy requested.

But Diamond shook her head. "I'm good. Thank you, Randolph." The pink coated said with a shake of her head.

"Right then, one bottle of milk it is." Randolph replied sounding like a barman, and slipped away to prepare it.

* * *

Thanks in part to the late drink, Filthy found himself growing quite sleepy as the hours quickly ticked by after dinner. He was just barely able to stay awake long enough to break from his role as a foal, and tuck his pajama wearing princess into bed. "Sweet dreams, my precious little Diamond." He softly cooed, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Tiara faintly replied, before she popped her hot pink colored pacifier into her mouth and began to fall asleep, Theodore clutched firmly in her hooves.

Filthy heard those words, just seconds before he felt his eyes grow heavy and he curled up on the nursery floor and fell asleep at the foot of his daughter's bed.

Fortunately for Filthy, Randolph entered the room just a few seconds later. And when he saw the stallion sleeping on the cold floor, he carefully nudged Filthy awake.

Filthy groaned and yawned, shaking the mental cobwebs from his mind. "Guess Diamond's not the only one 'round here who needs their beauty sleep," He softly commented, accepting Randolph's hoof as he was led back to his own bedroom. "Thanks again for doin' all this, Randolph. I know it couldn't have been easy on ya."

"It was certainly a challenge, but even if you hadn't paid me so generously I still would've helped," Randolph affirmatively replied. "You more than deserved a break, and a chance to spend some quality time with your only daughter. What kind of hired help would I be if I wasn't willing to help you with that?"

"You're truly a one of a kind butler, Randolph. Don't know what I'd do without ya." Filthy yawned again, as he fell asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow. He was so tired that he forgot all about his diaper (which Randolph fortunately noticed and removed).

* * *

When Filthy woke up the next morning, he felt refreshed and invigorated, ready to take on all of Equestria if he needed to.

"Good morning, dear," Spoiled greeted, having clearly arrived back home at some point last night. "You'll be happy to know that everything went smoothly at _Barnyard Bargains_ in your absence," Then she added. "How was your..." She turned and coughed into a hoof. "Playdate with our little Diamond? Did you enjoy it?"

"I sure did. And I was right, it was a lot of fun," Filthy nodded in reply. "Though, I think I like bein' on the other side of things, just a little. Can't really explain why, but I feel like I enjoy the feelin' of takin' care of others."

"Oh, good," Spoiled said, breathing a sigh of relief. "If you started wearing diapers twenty four/seven around here, I'd have to move out. And don't even _think_ about trying to force me into diapers again. I did it once, and once was more than enough for me, thank you very much."

"Guess that means ya won't be interested in takin' care of me if I do this again," Filthy joked. "But don't worry, hun, you and I won't have to wear diapers again anytime soon. But if you ever decide you want to pad up at all, let me know and I'll join ya in a heartbeat. Maybe we can work out an agreement to alternate between the two of us for diaper playdates with Diamond?"

Spoiled shook her head in protest. "I'd much rather you bring back one or more of her friends, preferably the ones that will swear to secrecy _and_ not violate the privacy of my house," She decreed. "Or, perhaps you'll find some _other_ friends of Diamond are who willing to take part. As for me, the only pampering I'll be getting, is at the spa."


End file.
